UNTOUCHABLE
by arietha13
Summary: Kebersamaan dua orang sahabat, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Hyukjae, di asrama sekolah. Semua mereka rasakan dan bagi bersama walaupun mereka tahu kebersamaan itu tidak abadi selamanya/Super Junior fanfiction/
1. Chapter 1

Author : arietha13

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae

Genre : Brothership, friendship

Rated : T

Summary : Kebersamaan dua orang sahabat di asrama sekolah. Semua mereka rasakan dan bagi

bersama walaupun mereka tahu kebersamaan itu tidak abadi selamanya.

PART 1

Malam mulai merangkak naik. Kegelapan mulai larut dalam senyapnya malam. Jarum jam berdetak perlahan mengikuti irama waktu. Kesunyian melingkupi bumi yang mulai terekam malam.

Seorang remaja tujuh belas tahun, Lee Hyukjae, melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Mulutnya berulang kali menguap karena mengantuk. Ia tidak sendirian. Ia berjalan bersama sekitar 400 remaja lainnya. Mereka baru saja dari aula untuk doa malam bersama sebelum beranjak tidur. Kegiatan itu memang dilaksanakan setiap malam sebelum tidur selama 30 menit.

Lee Hyukjae tinggal di asrama sekolah. Ia seorang siswa _senior high school_. Saat Hyukjae berusia 16 tahun dan menyelesaikan pendidikan junior high school-nya, orang tuanya mengirim ke sekolah berasrama. Ayahnya dulu juga bersekolah di sini dan sekolah ini juga terkenal dengan lulusannya yang unggul. Unggul bukan hanya di bidang akademik, namun juga bidang nonakademik dan karakter.

Asrama sekolah terdiri atas 3 gedung. Masing-masing gedung terdiri atas 3 lantai. Lantai pertama terdiri atas ruang belajar dan ruang makan yang merangkap sebagai ruang santai tempat anak-anak berkumpul, ngobrol, dan menonton televisi. Lantai dua dan tiga berisi deretan kamar-kamar. Setiap kamar dihuni 3 sampai 5 orang.

Kamar Hyukjae terletak di lantai dua. Kamarnya berada di ujung lorong dekat tangga. Ia sekamar dengan Han Seungyoo dan Cho Kyuhyun. Awal tahun ajaran ini Seungyoo tak lagi bersekolah di sini. Ayahnya yang seorang diplomat ditugaskan ke luar negeri. Alhasil, Seungyoo dan seluruh keluarganya mengikuti kepindahan ayahnya ke luar negeri.

Sekarang Lee Hyukjae hanya tinggal berdua bersama Cho Kyuhyun. Anak usil keras kepala yang entah mengapa amat disayangi Tuhan. Meskipun terkenal usil dan keras kepala, Kyuhyun adalah anak yang cerdas, kaya, dan tampan. Meskipun menyebalkan, Kyuhyun memiliki banyak teman. Untungnya meskipun usil, Kyuhyun juga tak pernah berlaku kurang ajar. Di mata para guru dan staf, ia terkenal rajin, sopan, jujur, dan penurut.

Memikirkan Kyuhyun membuat Hyukjae menyadari sesuatu. Dari tadi ia tak menemukan sosok Cho Kyuhyun. Sejak makan malam, anak itu tak nampak di mana-mana. Bangku paling ujung di ruang makan, tempat favorit Kyuhyun, juga kosong. Saat di aula, tempat doa bersama berlangsung, reinkarnasi Lucifer itu juga tak terlihat.

Ke mana setan kecil itu. Jangan sampai ia bergentayangan ke tempat yang tidak semestinya. Anak itu mengkhawatirkan sekali jika ia menghilang begitu saja seperti saat ini. Hyukjae takut peristiwa setahun yang lalu terulang kembali meskipun ia tahu sekarang ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa lagi.

Pukul 22.10 malam, lima menit lagi lampu kamar asrama harus dimatikan. Hanya beberapa lampu di tiap lorong dan halaman asrama yang menyala. Hyukjae segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaus dan celana pendek yang nyaman untuk tidur. Ia menguap sekali lagi dan bersiap untuk pergi tidur.

Hyukjae merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas ranjang. Matanya menatap ke atas. Bukan ke langit-langit kamar, melainkan ranjang di atasnya. Ranjang asrama memang dibuat bersusun untuk menghemat tempat. Di sisi kamar yang lain terdapat lemari besar tempat anak-anak menyimpan pakaian, buku, tas, dan peralatan sekolah lainnya. Hanya ada meja kecil di samping lemari untuk tempat botol minum dan jam beker.

Lampu kamar sudah ia padam sebelum Hyukjae naik ke tempat tidur. Asrama pun mulai sunyi. Tak boleh ada lagi yang berceloteh atau keluar kamar. Peraturan di asrama memang ketat. Saat istirahat tak ada yang boleh berkeliaran di luar kamar. Jika sampai ketahuan, sanksi tegas bakal menanti mereka. Mereka memang harus segera tidur karena mereka harus bangun pukul 5 pagi untuk doa pagi dan senam pagi bersama.

Kegelapan mulai menyelimuti kamar Hyukjae. Hanya ada cahaya samar dari luar yang menerobos melalui celah-celah di atas jendela kamar. Hyukjae mulai merasakan matanya kian berat. Ia sudah akan menutup matanya dan siap terbang ke alam mimpi saat dilihatnya sebuah kepala menjuntai dari ranjang di atasnya. Mata Hyukjae melotot menatap objek ganjil di atasnya itu. Ia sudah akan berteriak saat sosok menyeramkan itu menyeringai dan bersuara.

"Kau lama sekali, Hyuk," kata suara itu pelan.

"Astaga, Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang kaulakukan, hah! Jantungku hampir copot, tahu!" seru Hyukjae sambil menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Sosok yang ternyata Cho Kyuhyun itu menyeringai, lalu turun dari ranjang atas ke ranjang Hyukjae dan berbaring di sampingnya.

"Ke mana saja kau seharian ini? Aku tak melihatmu dari tadi," tanya Hyukjae.

"Kau merindukanku, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil,"aku di sini dari tadi. Biasanya setelah makan malam dan belajar kau ke kamar. Tapi, saat aku menunggumu di sini kau malah di ruang santai. Tumben kau menonton TV bersama anak-anak yang lain," lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Aku di ruang belajar, tahu! Tugasku hari ini banyak sekali. Belum lagi besok aku harus ikut ujian perbaikan seusai jam pelajaran," keluh Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun mendecih pelan. Kemampuan otak Hyukjae memang sedikit di atas batas normal. Tapi, ia adalah oang yang lucu, ceria, dan mudah berteman dengan siapa saja. Bagi Kyuhyun, Hyukjae bukan hanya sekadar teman, tapi juga sebagai sosok kakak laki-laki. Usia mereka memang terpaut satu tahun meskipun ada di tingkat yang sama.

"Matematika lagi, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Matematika dan Fisika. Pelajaran yang mengerikan," jawab Hyukjae.

"Kau saja yang tidak bisa. Jangan salahkan pelajarannya!" kata Kyuhyun ketus.

"Harusnya kau mengajariku," keluh Hyukjae,"kukira kau tahu aku ada di ruang belajar dan menyusulku ke sana."

"Dan yang lain akan menertawaimu?" serang balik Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae terdiam. Memang benar kata Kyuhyun. Kalau Hyukjae meminta Kyuhyun mengajarinya, ia tentu akan jadi bahan tertawaan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kenapa kau tak ke kamar saja?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak berpikir sampai ke sana," jawab Hyukjae.

"Lalu apa yang ada di kepalamu? Kurasa pelajaran pun juga tak ada di situ," sahut Kyuhyun dengan lidah tajamnya.

Hyukjae tak menjawab perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia malas berdebat dengan setan kecil di sampingnya itu. Ia tak mau mati kutu seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Kenapa kau berdiam diri di kamar saja?" tanya Hyukjae akhirnya.

Hyukjae tahu Kyuhyun bukan makhluk bertipe pendiam yang mau duduk manis atau berdiam diri di suatu tempat (seringkali Hyukjae berharap Kyuhyun bisa bersikap seperti itu). Kyuhyun mudah merasa bosan. Jika ia sudah merasa bosan, ia akan melakukan hal-hal di luar akal sehat. Meskipun begitu, Kyuhyun tak pernah mengganggu atau mencelakakan orang lain. Setan kecil ini masih tahu aturan.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae. Ia malah membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Hyukjae. Hyukjae menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, tapi ia tak mau memaksa. Kyuhyun akan makin bungkam kalau ia dipaksa dan didesak.

"Tadi aku melihat ayahku, Hyuk," kata Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Di mana?" tanya Hyukjae kaget.

"Kapel," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Ayah Kyuhyun sering ke sekolah. Apalagi satu tahun terakhir ini beliau kerap kali menyambangi sekolah. Setiap bulan beliau akan ke sekolah untuk menemui bruder kepala, lalu ke kapel untuk berdoa. Namun, ini terlalu cepat dan tak seperti biasanya. Baru dua minggu yang lalu Hyukjae bertemu Cho Hanji, ayah Kyuhyun di depan kapel. Selama ini ayah Kyuhyun tak pernah datang lebih dari sekali dalam satu bulan.

"Kau hanya melihatnya?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain melihatnya dari jauh?" tanya Kyuhyun," ia kelihatan semakin kurus, Hyuk. Rambutnya juga banyak yang beruban, padahal dulu ia tak pernah membiarkan ubannya terlihat barang sehelai pun," lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Beliau merindukanmu," kata Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun mencibir perkataan Hyukjae.

"Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa tidak sejak dua tahun yang lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

"Kau putra satu-satunya. Putra yang makin lama makin tak bisa dijangkaunya. Orang tua mana yang tak merindukan anaknya. Orang tuaku saja selalu meneleponku saat akhir pekan. Bahkan kalau berkunjung ke sini, ibuku selalu bercucuran air mata. Mungkin itu cara ayahmu melepaskan rindunya padamu. Beliau tak bisa mengungkapkannya secara langsung padamu. Tapi aku yakin, setiap kali beliau berkunjung ke sini untuk menemui bruder kepala atau ke kapel untuk berdoa, itu semua pasti tentang dirimu," kata Hyukjae bijak. Entah bagaimana bisa Hyukjae berkata sebijak itu. Ia sendiri pun terkejut mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Entahlah, Hyuk, aku tak tahu. Aku tak yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku juga merindukan ayahku sebenarnya. Tapi apa yang telah dilakukannya dan dikatakannya padaku dua tahun yang lalu masih membuatku merasa marah dan sakit hati," kata Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tak kaucoba lepaskan rasa sakit dan amarahmu itu?" tanya Hyukjae yang hampir menyerupai sebuah perintah.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia tak menukasi perkataan Hyukjae tadi.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya juga, kan. Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan tentang aku?" tanya Kyuhyun . Ia berbalik dari posisinya berbaring membelakangi Hyukjae dan menatap tajam ke arah Hyukjae.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kau terlihat menakutkan, tahu!" seru Hyukjae bergidik.

Hyukjae tak menyukai tatapan mata Kyuhyun. Sorot mata Kyuhyun amat tajam, terkesan mengancam dan mengintimidasi. Saat pertama kali Hyukjae bertemu Kyuhyun di depan pintu kamar asrama setelah pembagian kamar, Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam tanpa berkedip. Hyukjae yang ditatap pun merasa risih. Ia merasa Kyuhyun menganggapnya seperti serangga menjijikkan dengan tatapannya itu.

"Jawab aku, Hyuk! Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?" desak Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang. Anak ini memang keras kepala. Ia akan mengejar dan mengorek apa pun yang ingin ia ketahui.

"Hanya hal-hal biasa, Kyu. Ayahmu hanya menanyakan kabar dan keadaanku. Selebihnya beliau bernostalgia tentangmu. Aku hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik. Beliau menceritakan masa kecilmu, kebiasaan-kebiasaanmu, apa saja yang kausukai, hal-hal yang kaubenci dan, ah, aku lupa, terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya, beliau menangis karena menyesal dengan apa yang telah diucapkannya dua tahun yang lalu. Beliau ingin meminta maafmu, tapi beliau merasa itu sudah sangat terlambat," kata Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Mata bulatnya berkaca-kaca mendengar perkataan Hyukjae barusan. Ia beranjak dari ranjang Hyukjae dan naik ke atas, ke ranjangnya sendiri. Hatinya merasa perih mendengar perkataan Hyukjae. Kalau ia mau jujur, ia juga sangat merindukan ayahnya. Ia ingin memeluk ayahnya. Ia ingin merasakan usapan sayang ayahnya di kepala dan punggungnya. Ia ingin bermanja pada ayahnya. Namun, kekerasan hatinya selalu membuatnya enggan memaafkan ayahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap ayahnya dari jauh setiap kali beliau datang. Rasa rindunya hanya bisa ia tumpahkan dari jauh. Melalui tumpahan perasaan dan deraian air mata. Kyuhyun hanya bisa berharap semoga saja ayahnya merasakan hal yang sama. Semoga sja ayahnya akan selalu mngingatnya dan tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Egois memang. Saat ia ingin ayahnya mengingat semua tentang dirinya pada saat Kyuhyun sendiri masih dikuasai amarah.

Suara lonceng jam dinding di atas tangga menggema di sepanjang lorong. Sudah tengah malam. Kyuhyun melongok ke bawah ke ranjang Hyukjae. Teman sekamarnya itu sudah terlelap. Dengkur halusnya terdengar teratur. Kyuhyun meletakkan tangan di bawah kepalanya. Ia tak merasakan kantuk. Malam ini sepertinya akan ia habiskan dengan melamun dan merenung.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

UNTOUCHABLE 2

Siang ini panasnya terasa menyengat. Lee Hyukjae dan beberapa anak yang lain terlihat masih berada di dalam kelas. Ia dan beberapa temannya tengah mengikuti perbaikan. Hari ini ada dua pelajaran perbaikan, Matematika dan Fisika. Dua mata pelajaran kutukan bagi Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae masih harus menyelesaikan perbaikan Fisika. Tadi kelasnya masih ramai dengan banyak anak yang ikut perbaikan Matematika. Kini, tinggal beberapa anak yang harus mengikuti perbaikan Fisika, termasuk Lee Hyukjae.

Lee Hyukjae mengeluh panjang pendek meratapi nasibnya. Ia meratapi kapasitas otaknya yang pas-pasan. Hyukjae menyesali mengapa otaknya terlampau bebal untuk memahami pelajaran yang berbau hitung-hitungan dan hafalan. Namun, ia cukup berbangga diri karena ia sangat menguasai pelajaran seni dan olahraga. Well, setiap orang punya kelebihan dan kekuranganya masing-masing bukan. Jadi, Hyukaje masih sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan karena masih diberi talenta selain kelemahannya di mata pelajaran eksak.

Raut muka Hyukjae sudah kusut sejak perbaikan Matematika tadi dimulai. Sekarang ia yakin mukanya sudah tak berbentuk lagi setelah dihantam oleh Fisika. Seringkali ia berharap otak Cho Kyuhyun, teman sekamarnya, dapat berpindah ke dalam kepalanya saat ia tidur. Toh, anak itu tak pernah menggunakan otak jeniusnya lagi. Kyuhyun jarang sekali belajar. Namun, anehnya nilai-nilainya selalu sempurna. Kyuhyun cerdas di setiap mata pelajaran, entah itu hafalan, hitungan, seni, maupun olah raga. Hanya bahasa saja yang ia kurang menguasai, sama seperti Hyukjae, tapi nilainya tetap masih jauh melampaui Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela kelas. Taman belakang sekolah yang dinaungi pohon-pohon besar nan rindang seakan memanggilnya untuk berbaring di bawahnya menikmati sejuk dan hijaunya rimbunan dedaunan semilir semilir angin. Demi dewa, Hyukjae ingin sekali siksaan ini segera berakhir. Ia ingin mencelupkan kepalanya yang sudah beruap ke dalam bak mandi. Tapi Guru Kim yang terus-menerus melotot dari kursinya di depan kelas tentu saja tidak akan membiarkannya keluar dari kelas ini dalam keadaan selamat sentosa, sehat, sejahtera, dan bahagia sebelum Hyukjae menyelesaikan semua soal-soalnya.

Mata Hyukjae beralih memandang jam yang seakan putarannya berjalan lebih lambat daripada biasanya. Dua puluh soal yang harus ia kerjakan sudah hampir selesai meskipun hampir seluruhnya ia kerjakan dengan isian ala kadarnya. Hyukjae sudah amat sangat yakin bahwa ia tidak lolos perbaikan lagi kali ini dan harus mengerjakan tugas pengganti. Tapi, itu lebih baik. Dengan tugas pengganti berarti ia bisa mengandalkan Cho Kyuhyun meskipun anak itu akan mengejeknya habis-habisan.

Bel berbunyi nyaring saat jarum jam yang bertengger di atas papan tulis menunjukkan pukul 17.00. Akhirnya, siksaannya berakhir juga meskipun ia harus melewatkan waktu istirahat sorenya. Tapi apa mau dikata. Itu memang resikonya karena nilainya masih di bawah kriteria ketuntasan.

Lee Hyukjae berjalan malas ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Ia hanya punya waktu 1,5 jam sebelum waktu makan malam dan belajar. Hyukjae mengeluh. Ia sudah menghabikan waktu seharian untuk belajar, ditambah lagi belajar wajib malam ini, Hyukjae yakin otaknya akan langsung korslet. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itu adalah peraturan di asrama. Pukul 19.00 setelah makan malam sampai 20.00 adalah jam wajib belajar yang tak bisa ditawar lagi, kecuali ia ingin mendengar ceramah bruder pembimbingnya tentang betapa pentingnya belajar untuk masa depannya.

Lee Hyukjae baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya saat dilihatnya Cho Kyuhyun berbaring di ranjangnya. Seperti biasa pandangannya menerawang ke atas. Entah apa yang dipikirkan makhluk setengah iblis itu hari ini. Pandangannya langsung teralih ke arah pintu saat Hyukjae membuka dan menutup kembali pintu kamar mereka.

"Kau baru pulang, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Hyukjae tak menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Ia melemparkan tasnya asal-asalan lalu duduk di lantai di pinggir ranjangnya. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di kasur dan memejamkan matanya.

"Hari yang sangat menyiksa," jawabnya akhirnya.

Cho Kyuhyun mencibir mendengar perkataan Hyukjae barusan. Ia tahu hari ini Hyukjae ada jadwal perbaikan Matematika dan Fisika.

"Dan hasilnya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Parah. Benar-benar parah. Aku tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana huruf x dan huruf y bisa jadi nol. Aku juga tak bisa mengerti hitungan Fisika untuk Hukum Newton tadi," sahut Hyukjae muram.

"Sudah kuduga sebelumnya. Padahal itu mudah sekali, tak ada yang sulit," ejek Kyuhyun.

"Tak sulit buatmu. Tapi, buatku itu mengerikan, tahu!" teriak Hyukjae kesal. Kyuhyun memang selalu mengejeknya jika ia tidak bisa memahami Matematika, Fisika, apalagi Kimia. Dulu Kyuhyun malah pernah menyuruhnya untuk membakar buku Matematikanya dan mencampurnya ke dalam makanannya 'siapa tahu rumus-rumus itu bisa menyatu ke dalam tubuh dan otakmu' katanya waktu itu. Hyukjae sebal setengah mati dan hampir memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan ensiklopedia yang dipegangnya saat itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa tak kita tukar saja otakmu dengan otakku. Lagipula kau kan tidak memerlukan otakmu lagi," kata Hyukjae dengan polosnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia menatap tajam Lee Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang baru menyadari kelancangan mulutnya pun secara refleks menutup mulutnya. Matanya menatap horor sosok Cho Kyuhyun.

"Maaf," katanya akhirnya.

Cho Kyuhyun diam saja tak menjawab apa-apa. Matanya beralih menatap langit-langit di atasnya.

Lee Hyukjae menyesali kata-kata terakhirnya barusan. Ia baru menyadari kalau kata-kata yang diucapkannya tadi begitu sensitif untuk didengar oleh telinga Kyuhyun.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kyuhyun-ah," kata Hyukjae lagi.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi, Hyuk! Aku benci mendengarnya," ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

Hyukjae menarik napas lega. Untung saja Kyuhyun masih mau bicara meski nadanya terdengar dingin. Itu artinya sang titisan iblis belum benar-benar murka dan mengeluarkan tanduknya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kalau perbaikanku kali ini tidak lolos lagi, kau masih mau membantuku kan?" tanya Hyukjae penuh harap.

"Kau terlalu banyak meminta, Hyuk," sahut Kyuhyun, "apa kau yakin tidak lolos lagi kali ini?" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Sangat yakin," sahut Hyukjae mantap. Lagipula selama ini mana pernah ia langsung lolos pada perbaikan pertama untuk Matematika. Ia seringkali merasa heran kenapa guru Matematikanya masih saja menyuruhnya ikut tes perbaikan padahal beliau tahu Hyukjae tak pernah lolos pada perbaikan pertama. Kenapa tidak langsung saja memberikan tugas pengganti agar nilai Matematikanya memenuhi kriteria.

Kyuhyun turun dari atas ranjangnya lalu duduk di sebelah Hyukjae.

"Aku heran denganmu, Hyuk. Apa yang bisa kaulakukan tanpaku, huh?" sindir Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae sebal setengah mati mendengar perkataan setan kecil di sebelahnya itu. Kalau saja ia tak ingat, bahwa tadi ia baru saja menyinggung perasaan Kyuhyun dan masih membutuhkan bantuannya untuk mengerjakan tugas pengganti, sudah ia jitak kepala teman sekamarnya itu.

"Aku masih bisa melakukan banyak hal, kau tahu!" seru Hyukjae.

Cho Kyuhyun mencibir. Selama ini Kyuhyunlah yang selalu membantu Hyukjae belajar. Kyuhyunlah yang mengajarinya Matematika dan Fisika meskipun Kyuhyun selalu mengancam akan mencekiknya bila Hyukjae tak bisa memahami apa yang sudah ia jelaskan atau yang lebih kejam lagi memukul kepala Hyukjae dengan buku yang dipegangnya bila Hyukjae terlalu lama memikirkan jawabannya. Kyuhyun juga rela melafalkan hafalan keras-keras supaya Hyukjae lebih cepat menghafal pelajaran.

"Aku tahu kau jenius, Kyuhyun-ah. Tapi tak perlu kan kau menyindirku setiap saat," ucap Hyukjae kesal.

"Otakmu itu sudah waktunya di- _upgrade,_ Hyuk. Tukar saja dengan salah satu _prosessor_ di ruang komputer siapa tahu ada yang cocok dengan kepalamu," kata Kyuhyun kejam.

Lee Hyukjae merasa otaknya semakin terbakar mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Tapi, ia hanya bisa pasrah dikata-katai seperti itu. Hyukjae tadi sudah membuat Kyuhyun marah. Dan siapa pun tahu mulut Kyuhyun sangat kejam bila ia sedang marah. Diam dan pasrah menerima mulut manis penuh racun Kyuhyun yang sedang marah adalah pilihan terbaik. Kalau dilawan, mulut Kyuhyun akan semakin banyak memuntahkan kata-kata pedas.

"Sudahlah, aku mau mandi dulu. Sebentar lagi sudah makan malam. Aku tidak mau terlambat ke ruang makan dan hanya mendapat sisa-sisa makanan," kata Hyukjae sambil mengambil handuk yang tergantung di ujung kamar. Ia melangkah keluar kamar untuk mandi. Mungkin ia akan mengantre kamar mandi mengingat anak-anak lain juga lebih suka mandi menjelang makan malam apalagi di musim panas seperti saat ini.

"Nanti malam jangan ke mana-mana, ne! Masih banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," kata Lee Hyukjae sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

Cho Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Ia benci sendirian. Ia benci kesepian. Tapi, ia bisa apa. Hanya Hyukjae temannya selama ini. Kyuhyun sadar ia lebih banyak menyiksa Hyukjae dengan kata-katanya daripada menyenangkannya dengan kelakuan dan perkataannya yang manis.

Untung saja Hyukjae bukanlah orang yang mudah tersinggung. Ia terlalu baik dan terlalu polos untuk ukuran remaja seusianya. Kyuhyun seharusnya bersyukur masih ada Hyukjae yang selalu baik dan perhatian padanya. Bukan Lee Hyukjae yang tak bisa apa-apa tanya Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun lah yang tak bisa apa-apa tanpa Lee Hyukjae.

Mungkin setelah ini, ia harus berusaha bersikap lebih baik pada Hyukjae. Kyuhyun tak mau jika suatu saat nanti Hyukjae merasa kesal dan lelah menghadapi tingkahnya. Ia tak mau kehilangan satu-satunya teman yang dimilikinya. Ia masih sangat membutuhkan Lee Hyukjae.

Setelah jam belajar, Hyukjae kembali ke kamarnya. Ia tak berkumpul bersama teman-temannya yang lain untuk menonton televisi di ruang santai. Ia lebih suka kembali ke kamarnya dan mengobrol tentang banyak hal dengan Kyuhyun.

Saat Hyukjae memasuki kamar, dilihatnya Kyuhyun sudah menunggunya di dalam kamar. Syukurlah, anak itu masih mau menurut padanya dan tidak pergi ke mana-mana.

Hyukjae meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun yang masih asyik menekuri lantai kamar.

"Aku kira kau kabur lagi malam ini," kata Hyukjae.

"Kau kan yang menyuruhkan untuk tinggal di kamar," jawab Kyuhyun

"Tumben kau mau menurut padaku," kata Hyukjae lagi.

"Kau lebih suka aku membantahmu atau menurut?" tanya Kyuhyun menyebalkan, "apa yang mau kaubicarakan denganku, soal Matematika lagi, eoh?"

"Bukan. Aku sudah malas kalau membahas pelajaran itu. Ini tentang ayahmu," kata Hyukjae hati-hati.

"Kenapa dengan ayahku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tak berniat menemuinya?" tanya Hyukjae balik, "paling tidak biarkan beliau melihatmu."

"Kalau aku bisa, aku sudah melakukannya dari dulu, Hyuk," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak pernah mencobanya, kan?" kejar Hyukjae, "cobalah sekali-sekali!"

"Bagaimana caranya? Kau tahu aku tak bisa keluar dari sini," jawab Kyuhyun muram.

"Cobalah menemuinya saat beliau berkunjung kemari," saran Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk berdamai dengan ayahnya.

"Cobalah meski ketakutan membelenggumu. Cobalah meski kau takut gagal. Cobalah meski kau merasa segan. Cobalah maka kau akan tahu hasilnya," nasihat Hyukjae.

"Aku ingin mencobanya, Hyuk, tapi aku tak tahu caranya, " sahut Kyuhyun, "sudah kubilang akan aku lakukan kalau aku tahu bagaimana caranya atau kau lebih tahu caranya?"

Hyukjae menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Memberi nasihat memang lebih mudah daripada melakukannya. Bicara memang lebih mudah daripada menunjukkannya melalui perbuatan.

"Aku akan pikirkan caranya," kata Hyukjae akhirnya, "mungkin itu bisa membantumu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus mendengar perkataan Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang selalu ada untuknya. Hyukjae yang selalu membantunya kapan pun ia butuh.

"Terima kasih, Hyuk, karena kau masih mau membantuku."

"Kita ini teman. Tak ada salahnya kalau kita saling membantu. Kau pun juga sering membantuku saat aku sedang membutuhkan bantuanmu. Sekarang giliranku yang membantumu. Kau bisa mengandalkanku kali ini," kata Hyukjae. Air mata bahkan menggenang di pelupuk matanya saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Jangan menangis, Hyuk! Kau sudah tua. Sudah tak pantas lagi menangis," seloroh Kyuhyun sambil mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak menangis, bodoh! Buat apa aku menangisimu?" kata Hyukjae keras sambil berusaha agar air matanya tak jatuh.

Cho Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya. Hyukjae, teman dan _hyung_ kesayangannya, hatinya memang terlalu sensitif. Saat merasa bahagia pun, ia juga menangis. Tapi, itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun menyayanginya.

"Jangan lagi menangis karenaku, Hyuk! Aku janji akan mencoba berdamai dengan ayahku. Aku hanya perlu waktu, _okay_?" ucap Kyuhyun meyakinkan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar janji Kyuhyun itu. Ia sangat ingin temannya itu merasa damai dan bahagia. Dan rasa damai itu hanya bisa ia dapatkan dari ayahnya.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeong, readerdeul,

Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah mau liat dan baca cerita saya ini. Part 3 ini sengaja saya update cepat karena cerita ini sebelumnya juga saya publish di wattpad. Rencana semula cerita ini cuma sampai part 5, tapi karena otak saya yang ribet malah bikin cerita ini molor. Part 3 dan seterusnya isinya tentang flashback kenapa Kyuhyun gak akur sama ayahnya. Jadi jangan bosen baca cerita selanjutnya, ya.

PART 3

Tahun ini Kyuhyun berusia 15 tahun. Lima belas tahun hidupnya yang ia habiskan hanya berdua dengan ayahnya. Ia tak pernah mengenal ibunya. Ia hanya tahu wajah ibunya dari foto-foto yang tersimpan rapi dalam album, juga dari cerita ayah dan neneknya tentang siapa dan bagaimana ibunya. Ibunya meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkannya. Sejak saat itu, ayahnya yang membesarkannya. Ayahnyalah yang selalu menemani dan membimbingnya. Kyuhyun adalah segalanya bagi ayahnya. Oleh sebab itu, ayahnya belum mau membagi kasih sayangnya dengan siapa pun.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kyuhyun. Setiap tahun, saat ulang tahun Kyuhyun, ayahnya akan pulang kerja lebih cepat. Kyuhyun pun tak ke mana-mana sepulang sekolah. Ia akan duduk manis di rumah menunggu ayahnya pulang. Setelah itu, mereka akan menghabiskan malam di luar rumah.

Tak ada acara istimewa saat ulang tahun Kyuhyun. Setelah beranjak besar, Kyuhyun selalu menolak perayaan ulang tahunnya. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan hari ulang tahunnya bersama ayahnya. Saat bersama ayahnya ia bisa bermanja-manja dan bercerita apa saja. Kyuhyun hanya punya ayahnya.

Tadi pagi, ayahnya sudah berjanji akan pulang lebih cepat. Ayahnya sudah memesan tempat di _Gangnam Gyoza_ untuk makan malam. Kyuhyun senang tentu saja. Sudah lama sekali ia tak makan malam bersama ayahnya. Ayahnya sering pulang larut malam. Kyuhyun biasanya berjumpa dengan ayahnya saat sarapan pagi di meja makan.

Hanya di waktu-waktu tertentu saja ayahnya meluangkan waktu lebih untuk Kyuhyun, seperti saat perayaan _Chuseok_ atau saat ada hari istimewa, seperti ulang tahun Kyuhyun hari ini. Selebihnya Kyuhyun sangat maklum jika ayahnya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk urusan bisnis.

Kyuhyun sangat merindukan saat-saat berdua dengan ayahnya. Perusahaan ayahnya semakin berkembang pesat dalam beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Mau tak mau waktu ayahnya untuk Kyuhyun juga semakin tersita. Kyuhyun maklum tentu saja. Ayahnya bekerja keras hanya untuknya. Kyuhyun bukan anak manja yang selalu minta perhatian lebih dari ayahnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Kyuhyun sudah bersiap menunggu ayahnya di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi. Ayahnya belum pulang. Kyuhyun sudah meneleponnya tadi, tapi tak diangkat. Mungkin ayahnya sudah ada dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu depan terbuka. Kyuhyun beranjak ke ruang depan dan berharap itu ayahnya yang datang. Dan benar saja, ayahnya yang datang dengan menenteng tas dan jas di tangan kirinya.

Ayahnya tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun menyambutnya.

"Kau sudah rapi?" tanya ayah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sudah menunggu Ayah dari tadi," jawab Kyuhyun menyambut ayahnya.

""Maafkan Ayah, ne! Tadi masih ada tamu yang tidak bisa Ayah tinggalkan," sahut Ayah Kyuhyun dengan nada menyesal.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia sangat maklum jika ayahnya memiliki banyak kesibukan. Ayah Kyuhyun meletakkan jas di gantungan yang tersedia di _cupboard_ di belakang pintu. Beliau mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah lalu masuk ke dalam ruang tamu.

"Ayah akan mandi dulu, ne? Setelah itu, kita berangkat."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ayahnya pasti merasa capai sekarang, namun masih meluangkan waktu bersamanya. Kalau bisa, Kyuhyun ingin membatalkan saja acara makan malam di luar kali ini. Toh, ia bisa melewatkan ulang tahunnya bersama ayahnya di rumah. Sebelumnya tak jarang mereka menghabiskan malam ulang tahun Kyuhyun di rumah. Bibi Kim memasakkan banyak makanan istimewa di hari spesial itu. Tapi, kali ini ayahnya bersikeras mengajaknya makan malam di luar. Sebagai hadiah istimewa untuknya tahun ini kata ayahnya.

Ayah Kyuhyun naik ke lantai dua untuk bersiap-siap. Kyuhyun kembali ke ruang tengah. Ia menunggu ayahnya bersiap-siap dengan menonton televisi. Lima belas menit kemudian ayah Kyuhyun turun dan menemui anaknya yang terlihat asyik menonton acara olahraga di televisi.

"Ayo, berangkat!" suara ayahnya membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangannya dan mematikan televisi. Malam ini ayahnya terlihat berbeda. Ayahnya mengenakan kemeja yang rapi dengan rambut berpomade. Berbeda sekali dengan Kyuhyun yang hanya memakai celana jeans dan kemeja lengan pendek.

"Kita hanya akan makan malam, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

Cho Hanji tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya mereka tidak akan makan malam berdua saja. Cho Hanji berniat memberikan kejutan manis yang tak pernah disangka Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Cho Hanji sengaja menyimpan kejutan manisnya hingga hari ini. Beliau berharap kejutannya akan membuat hari istimewa Kyuhyun semakin istimewa.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Rapi amat! Ayah tak pernah serapi itu kalau mengajakku keluar," kata Kyuhyun.

"Hari ini hari istimewamu. Tak ada salahnya kan sedikit berbeda," sahut ayah Kyuhyun tenang. Senyum masih tak tanggal dari wajahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya mendengar jawaban ayahnya.

"Kita berangkat sekarang, kan? Perutku sudah sangat lapar," kata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendului ayahnya keluar rumah. Ia sudah benar-benar merasa lapar sekarang. Cho Hanji mengikuti langkah anaknya keluar rumah. Ia tadi sengaja memarkir kendaraannya di depan rumah supaya tidak repot-repot lagi mengeluarkan mobil dari dalam rumah.

Cho Hanji memencet _remote_ kunci mobilnya. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil, kemudian menyalakan mesinnya. Kyuhyun duduk di sebelahnya. Seperti biasa Cho Hanji harus mengingatkan Kyuhyun untuk mengenakan sabuk pengamannya. Anaknya itu sudah berusia 15 tahun, tapi untuk urusan keselamatan diri, ia harus selalu diingatkan.

""Kau selalu lupa memakai _seatbelt_ -mu, Kyu. Aish, kau in! Kau semakin besar tapi hal sepele seperti ini saja harus Ayah yang sering mengingatkanmu," omel Cho Hanji sambil membetulkan _seatbelt_ Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun cemberut mendengar ucapan ayahnya barusan. Ayahnya itu memang seringkali cerewet. Kyuhyun tahu itu semua untuk kebaikannya, namun kalau mendengar omelan ayahnya yang seperti itu siapa sih yang tak panas telinganya.

Mobil melaju meninggalkan rumah keluarga Cho. Cho Hanji tidak melajukan mobilnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia cukup santai menjalankan kendaraannya. Kyuhyun merasa kesal dengan ayahnya. Perutnya semakin tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Cacing-cacing di dalam perutnya terus menyanyikan lagu sumbang. Cho Hanji tertawa mendengar lagu sumbang yang nekad berbunyi tanpa seizin pemilik perut.

Kyuhyun melirik sebal pada ayahnya. Ayahnya ini ternyata tak cukup peka dengan keadaan perutnya yang minta segera diisi. Buktinya beliau masih saja melajukan mobilnya dengan santai.

"Ayah mau melihatku mati kelaparan, ya?" ketus Kyuhyun.

Cho Hanji tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia tak menjawab ucapan ketus anaknya itu.

Cho Hanji membelokkan mobilnya ke kanan. Kyuhyun mengernyit heran. Bukankah kalau menuju tempat tujuan mereka sekaranga ayahnya tak perlu berbelok ke kanan. Cukup berjalan lurus dari lampu merah tempat mobil mereka berhenti tadi dan akan sampai ke tempat tujuan tak lebih dari 10 menit.

"Ayah masih tahu jalan, kan? Bukankah kita tak perlu berbelok ke kanan kalau ke Gangnam Gyoza?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Tentu saja Ayah masih hafal jalan. Kita harus menjemput seseorang dulu sebelum ke Gangnam Gyoza," jawab Cho Hanji.

"Jadi, kita tidak hanya berdua? Dengan siapa lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Seingatnya ayahnya tak pernah mengajak siapa pun jika merayakan hari istimewa Kyuhyun. Sejak neneknya meninggal dua tahun yang lalu, tak ada orang lain lagi yang ikut merayakan hari istimewanya.

"Seseorang yang akan menjadi bagian penting dari hidup kita, hidupmu dan juga hidup Ayah," jawab Cho Hanji yang masih berteka-teki pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin merasa heran. Di lain pihak hatinya juga merasa tidak tenang. Apalagi setelah ayahnya mengatakan mengajak seseorang yang akan menjadi bagian penting dari hidupnya. Siapa orang itu dan apa maksud ayahnya.

Mobil Cho Hanji berhenti di sebuah apartemen. Ia mengajak Kyuhyun turun dan masuk ke dalam apartemen itu. Cho Hanji mengajak Kyuhyun duduk di lobi apartemen. Ia mengeluarkan _smartphone_ -nya dan menghubungi seseorang. Mereka menunggu beberapa saat hingga seseorang menyapa mereka.

"Maafkan aku, apa kalian lama menunggu?" sapa seorang perempuan pada mereka berdua.

Cho Hanji beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menyambut wanita itu. Ia menggandeng mesra tangan wanita itu dan mengajaknya menemui Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, perkenalkan ini Kang Jin Ah. Ia calon ibumu."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

PART 4

"Kyuhyun-ah, perkenalkan ini Kang Jin Ah. Ia calon ibumu."

Kyuhyun ternganga mendengar apa yang dikatakan ayahnya barusan. Ia tak mungkin salah dengar. Calon ibunya. Berarti wanita yang saat ini tengah menggamit mesra lengan ayahnya itu adalah kekasih ayahnya. Tapi sejak kapan. Ayahnya tak pernah memberi tahu apa pun padanya.

Kyuhyun merasa tak nyaman saat ini. Perutnya yang tadi terasa lapar langsung terasa penuh saat ini. Selera makannya menguap entah ke mana. Malam ini tak lagi terasa istimewa baginya. Ia hanya menurut saja dan berjalan dalam diam saat ayahnya mengajaknya masuk ke dalam mobil dan menuju Gangnan Gyoza.

Di dalam mobil pun Kyuhyun hanya terdiam menatap jalanan. Wanita yang diperkenalkan ayahnya sebagai calon ibunya duduk di bangku belakang. Wanita itu beberapa kali mengajaknya bicara, namun Kyuhyun hanya menyahutinya dengan jawaban singkat. Sesekali ayahnya bersuara agar keadaan tidak semakin canggung. Kyuhyun tak ingat apa saja yang terjadi di dalam mobil. Ia merasa separuh nyawanya melayang entah ke mana. Pikirannya pun tak bisa diajaknya fokus.

Isi otaknya hanya berputar tak tentu arah. Sejak kapan ayahnya mengenal wanita itu. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya jatuh cinta pada wanita yang kelihatannya jauh lebih muda dari ayahnya itu. Kyuhyun tak keberatan sebenarnya ayahnya menikah lagi. Ia tahu ayahnya membutuhkan pendamping hidup. Namun, Kyuhyun tak menyangkal kalau dirinya amat terkejut saat ayahnya memperkenalkan wanita itu sebagai calon ibunya. Hal itu terlalu tiba-tiba baginya.

Bukan berarti Kyuhyun menolak. Kyuhyun hanya butuh waktu untuk mengenal dan mendekatkan diri dengan wanita itu. Ia tak mau ayahnya menikahi wanita itu sebelum Kyuhyun merasa nyaman dengan kehadirannya. Kyuhyun hanya berdoa semoga saja ayahnya tak punya niatan untuk menikahi wanita itu dalam waktu dekat.

Selama makan malam Kyuhyun lebih banyak berdiam diri. Ia hanya mengangguk saat ayahnya memesankan makanan untuknya. Nafsu maknnya benar-benar sudah hilang sekarang. Kyuhyun berharap makan malam ini cepat selesai dan ia bisa pulang ke rumah. Ia merasa sangat penat. Bukan tubuhnya, melainkan pikirannya.

Kyuhyun membiarkan saja wanita itu menyendokkan makanan untuknya. Kyuhyun merasa perhatian wanita itu untuknya terlalu berlebihan. Berulang kali wanita itu menyendokkan makanan ke piringnya meskipun makanan di piring Kyuhyun masih penuh.

Wanita itu juga berulang kali bertanya apa Kyuhyun tidak menyukai makanannya, apakah mereka perlu mengganti menunya, apa saja makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun, dan sejenisnya. Kyuhyun merasa jengah. Ia enggan menanggapi wanita itu. Tapi, sialnya ayahnya membiarkan saja wanita itu mendominasi acara makan malam ini.

Akhirnya, acara makan malam yang berlangsung canggung itu pun berakhir sudah. Wanita itu terus saja bertanya apa lagi yang Kyuhyun inginkan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau ingin ke mana setelah acara makan malam ini. Barangkali kau ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat atau ingin membeli sesuatu untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu?" tanya Kang Jin Ah pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia hanya ingin pulang dan tidur.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin apa-apa. Ini aja sudah cukup," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Mana bisa begitu. Ini hari ulang tahunmu. Seharusnya kau bersenang-senang merayakannya," sanggah Kang Jin Ah.

Bersenang-senang, huh! Yah, seharusnya Kyuhyun merasa senang malam ini. Tapi, kejutan ayahnya malam ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa shock.

"Kau yakin tak ingin ke mana-mana, Kyuhyun-ah, ke game center mungkin?" goda ayahnya. Cho Hanji tahu sekali kesukaan Kyuhun yang satu ini. Sejak kecil, Kyuhyun selalu menghabiskan waktunya bermain game. Ia tak pernah merasa bosan jika sudah berhubungan dengan game.

"Aku tidak mau. Ayah, bisakah kita pulang? Aku lelah," kata Kyuhyun beralasan.

Cho Hanji berpandangan dengan Kang Jin Ah. Anak ini tampaknya tidak dalam mood yang baik. Memaksanya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disukainya akan semakin memperparah mood anak itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kita pulang saja. Kita antar dulu Jin Ah, pulang, ya?" kata Cho Hanji sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Kyuhyun juga beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia mendahului ayahnya dan wanita itu keluar dari restoran. Dalam perjalanan pulang pun hanya kesunyian yang melingkupi mereka.

Kyuhyun tak bisa tidur semalaman. Pikirannya selalu berpusat pada ayahnya dan Kang Jin Ah. Kyuhyun takut tentu saja. Bukannya ia takut ayahnya membagi kasih sayangnya dengan orang lain. Namun, ia takut tidak bisa menerima Kang Jin Ah. Kyuhyun tahu ayahnya mencintai Kang Jin Ah. Ia juga tak mau hubungan ayahnya dengan Kang Jin Ah berakhir karena ia menolak wanita yang dicintai ayahnya itu.

Kyuhyun hanya khawatir hubungannya dengan istri baru ayahnya tidak harmonis. Banyak contoh menunjukkan hubungan yang tidak harmonis antara ibu tiri dan anak tiri. Kyuhyun tak mau itu terjadi. Semoga saja ayahnya bisa menangkap kekhawatirannya dan mau mendiskusikan dulu dengannya.

Entah jam berapa Kyuhyun tidur. Mungkin menjelang pagi tadi Kyuhyun akhirnya baru bisa tertidur. Saat pagi, Kyuhyun terbangun karena ada tangan yang menepuk-nepuk punggungnya lembut. Kyuhyun merasa kepalanya pening. Matanya juga berat untuk terbuka. Saat Kyuhyun membuka matanya, ternyata ayahnyalah yang tadi menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Bangun, Kyu, kau tidak sekolah, eoh?" kata ayahnya sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mengeluh. Kalau tak ingat ini hari sekolah, Kyuhyun masih sangat ingin melanjutkan tidurnya. Matanya masih terasa berat dan perih. Ia masih membutuhkan tidur beberapa jam lagi.

Dengan malas Kyuhyun beranjak dari tidurnya dan duduk menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Ia menguap lebar dan mengusap-usap matanya supaya rasa perih itu bisa berkurang. Cho Hanji tersenyum melihat anaknya itu. Sudah lama sekali ia tak membangunkan Kyuhyun tidur. Biasanya ia menunggu Kyuhyun turun dan bergabung dengannya di ruang makan.

"Lihat wajahmu, kusut sekali!" goda Cho Hanji.

Kyuhyun mencibir ayahnya saat didengarnya kata-kata itu. Mana ada orang yang wajahnya tak kusut saat bangun tidur. Model atau artis terkenal pun, yang wajahnya tanpa cacat saat sedang di atas panggung, pasti juga berwajah kusut kalau bangun tidur.

"Di mana Bibi Kim?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau malah menanyakan Bibi Kim? Paling tidak ucapkan selamat pagi pada Ayahmu ini," kata Cho Hanji tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi, Ayah! Sekarang di mana Bibi Kim? Kenapa Ayah yang membangunkanku?" kata Kyuhyun dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aigo, jadi, Ayah harus memberi alasan kalau membangunkanmu?" tanya Cho Hanji.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. Seorang ayah memang tak perlu alasan untuk membangunkan anaknya di pagi hari. Pun demikian dengan ayahnya. Namun, bagi Kyuhyun tentu saja aneh karena itu di luar kebiasaan ayahnya.

"Hanya merasa aneh saja. Selama ini Ayah tak pernah membangunkanku," kata Kyuhyun akhirnya. Kyuhyun merasa alasan ayahnya ke kamarnya pagi ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan kejadian semalam.

Cho Hanji tersenyum canggung pada Kyuhyun. Ia tadi memang sengaja menunggu Kyuhyun bangun. Sudah setengah jam lebih ia duduk di kamar Kyuhyun dan memandangi anaknya yang tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya itu.

Cho Hanji melihat mata Kyuhyun agak bengkak dan wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya. Mungkin anak itu semalaman sulit tidur. Cho Hanji merasa kejutannya semalam benar-benar mengejutkan putranya itu. Ia kira Kyuhyun akan merasa senang dengan hadiah istimewanya itu. Namun, melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang pasif dan tampak tak menikmati makan malamnya membuat Cho Hanji sadar ada yang mengurangi kebahagiaan anaknya di hari ulang tahunnya malam itu.

Kyuhyun memang tidak secara langsung mengatakan ia tidak menyetujui Kang Jin Ah sebagai calon ibunya. Tapi, perubahan sikap dan suasana membuatnya harus meluruskan dan membicarakan banyak hal dengan Kyuhyun. Anaknya itu sudah semakin besar. Jadi, Cho Hanji yakin akanya mau mengerti dan menerima keputusannya untuk menjadikan Kang Jin Ah sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

"Ayah, kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?" suara Kyuhyun menyadarkan Cho Hanji dari lamunannya.

"Cepat bangun dan mandi! Ayah menunggumu di bawah," kata Cho Hanji akhirnya.

"Ayah, boleh tidak aku tak masuk sekolah hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati pada ayahnya. Kyuhyun berharap ayahnya mau mengizinkannya tak masuk sekolah hari ini. Kyuhyun merasa kepalanya pusing. Mungkin karena kurang tidur semalam.

Cho Hanji menatap Kyuhyun dengan saksama. Selama ini Kyuhyun tak pernah bolos sekolah. Bahkan saat sakit pun ia masih nekad pergi ke sekolah. Kyuhyun akan benar-benar berbaring di ranjangnya saat tubuhnya tak bisa diajak bangun lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Cho Hanji pada Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan.

"Kepalaku pusing, Ayah. Aku ingin istirahat di rumah hari ini. Hanya hari ini saja, Ayah," pinta Kyuhyun meyakinkan ayahnya.

Cho Hanji menghela napas panjang. Dugaannya benar. Kejadian semalam sangat memengaruhi Kyuhyun. Mereka harus segera membicarakan dan meluruskan hal ini. Cho Hanji tak mau kesalahpahaman ini berlarut-larut.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya untuk hari ini saja," kata Cho Hanji akhirnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia pun kembali menarik selimutnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Pukul sepuluh, Kyuhyun baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menguap lebar dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Perutnya mulai terasa lapar. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan meuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Air dingin yang mengguyur dari shower membuat tubuhnya terasa lebih segar. Rasa kantuk pun mulai menghilang perlahan.

Seusai mandi, Kyuhyun beranjak turun ke lantai satu. Perutnya minta diisi. Sudah sangat terlambat untuk sarapan. Kyuhyun melihat Bibi Kim membawa cangkir kopi ke ruang tengah. Kyuhyun mengernyit heran. Untuk siapa kopi itu. Di rumah ini hanya ayahnya yang minum kopi.

"Kopi untuk siapa, Bi?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Bibi Kim berjalan melewatinya.

"Untuk Tuan Cho, Kyu. Kau mau sarapan sekarang? Sebentar Bibi hangatkan dulu lauk dan sayurnya," ujar Bibi Kim sambil berlalu ke ruang tengah.

Kyuhyun merasa heran karena ayahnya ada di rumah dan juga tak masuk kerja hari ini. Ia merasa ayahnya sengaja menunggunya untuk bicara dengannya. Ya, memang begitulah seharusnya. Kyuhyun merasa hal semalam memang harus segela diselesaikan. Ia bisa mengutarakan keberatannya pada ayahnya dan ayahnya pun juga bisa mengutarakan isi hatinya.

Kyuhyun menunggu Bibi Kim yang menghangatkan makanan di meja makan. Setelah sarapan, Kyuhyun berencana menemui ayahnya dan membicarakan hal yang mengganjal hatinya. Ia tak boleh hanya berdiam diri kalau ingin masalah ini cepat selesai.

Selesai sarapan, Kyuhun menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya di ruang tengah. Meskipun di rumah, ayahnya itu masih tampak menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah ayahnya sambil ikut melihat pekerjaan ayahnya yang terpampang jelas di layah laptop ayahnya itu.

"Kenapa Ayah tak berangkat kerja?" tanya Kyuhyun. Matanya ikut menelusuri angka-angka yang berderet di kolom-kolom laptop itu.

"Sama sepertimu. Ayah juga tak enak badan," sahut Cho Hanji tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layah laptop.

"Huh, tumben sekali! Ayah tak mungkin diam di rumah kalau tak benar-benar sakit," sanggah Kyuhyun.

"Sama sepertimu, kan. Kau juga tak pernah melewatkan waktu sekolahmu kalau tak benar-benar sakit," sahut Cho Hanji tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar perkataan balik ayahnya itu. Mereka berdua memang sama-sama susah istirahat hanya karena sakit ringan. Demam atau flu bukan alasan bagi mereka untuk meninggalkan tugas di kantor maupun di sekolah.

Cho Hanji menyingkirkan laptopnya ke ujung meja. Ia menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa.

"Kau merasa tak nyaman dengan kejadian semalam, kan?" tanya Cho Hanji langsung pada Kyuhyun,"semalam Ayah berniat memberikan kejutan untukmu. Tapi, sepertinya kejutan itu malah tak membuatmu senang. Malahan menjadikan beban untukmu."

"Kejutan Ayah semalam benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Tapi, terima kasih atas makan malamnya semalam," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, maafkan Ayah karena tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Sebenarnya sudah cukup lama Ayah menjalin hubungan dengan Kang Jin Ah. Ayah hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya kepadamu. Ayah pikir saat ulang tahunmu, saat kita bisa berkumpul bersama, saat itulah Ayah akan mengenalkannya padamu. Ayah tidak pernah menyangka kalau jadinya akan seperti ini," ucap Cho Hanji dipenuhi penyesalan.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan ayahnya itu. Ia sadar cepat atau lambat ayahnya akan membutuhkan pendamping hidup. Ayahnya sudah lima belas tahun hidup sendiri tanpa hadirnya seorang pendamping. Ayahnya memang punya Kyuhyun sebagai anaknya. Tapi, tentu akan beda rasanya jika ayahnya menikah bersama wanita lain sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

"Aku tak keberatan Ayah menikah lagi. Hanya saja aku perlu waktu mengenal wanita yang akan menjadi ibuku. Aku harap Ayah lebih bersabar. Ayah tak punya rencana untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat kan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan berdebar.

Cho Hanji tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Anaknya itu sudah lebih dewasa pemikirannya walau kadang sikap kanak-kanaknya sering tampak.

"Tentu saja. Ayah akan memberi waktu pada kalian untuk saling mengenal. Ayah akan sering-sering mengajak Kang Jin Ah kemari agar kalian bisa lebih dekat. Ayah tak akan terburu-buru, Kyuhyun-ah. Jika kalian sudah merasa dekat dan nyaman satu sama lain, Ayah baru akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Ayah janji," kata Cho Hanji.

Jadi, hanya soal waktu sekarang. Ya, semuanya hanya soal waktu. Sampai anak dan calon istrinya bisa saling menerima, saat itulah keluarga utuh nan bahagia yang selalu Cho Hanji idam-idamkan akan bisa segera terwujud.

TBC

Hollaaaa, Part 4 ini sengaja saya update cepat biar sama dengan yang udah saya update di Wattpad. Untuk part selanjutnya harap bersabar, ya, saya baru bisa update kalau soal UAS saya udah selesai. Sekian, Terima Kyuhyun, Pyongggg...


	5. Chapter 5

Untuk kepentingan cerita di part ini saya tambahkan Kim Ryeowook. hanya untuk part ini aja. Part selanjutnya kita baik lagi ke Lee Hyukjae. Enjoy reading this story.

PART 5

Hujan turun semakin deras. Titik-titik air mengguyur membasahi bumi tak kenal ampun. Sudah beberapa jam yang lalu hujan turun, namun sampai sekarang belum ada tanda-tanda air langit akan berhenti.

Kyuhyun masih duduk di lantai kamar Ryeowook, teman sekelasnya. Pulang sekolah hari ini ia memang sengaja tak langsung pulang ke rumah. Ada tugas kesenian yang harus dikerjakannya berkelompok. Kyuhyun yang satu kelompok dengan Ryeowook, sepakat menyelesaikan tugas itu sepulang sekolah hari ini.

Kyuhyun bukan jenis orang yang suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan dan menyelesaikan tugasnya di menit-menit terakhir dengan terburu-buru. Ia anak yang sangat terencana. Jika bisa diselesaikan jauh-jauh hari, mengapa harus menunggu hingga batas waktu terakhir untuk menyelesaikan tugasmu.

Sialnya, belum lama ia berada di rumah Ryeowook, hujan turun dengan deras. Sebenarnya hujan yang tiba-tiba turun tak meresahkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjadi risau karena sejak pekerjaan mereka selesai sejam yang lalu, tak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti.

Kyuhyun sudah menelepon ke rumahnya agar dijemput. Namun Paman Han, sopir keluarganya, sedang mengantar ayahnya ke Busan untuk keperluan bisnis. Naik kendaraan umum sama saja bunuh diri karena rumah Ryeowook sangat jauh dari halte bus. Bisa-bisa Kyuhyun basah kuyub sebelum tiba di halte bus.

Keluarga Ryeowook juga memiliki mobil sebenarnya. Namun, ibu Ryewook belum pulang dari tempatnya bekerja. Ibu Ryeowook bekerja di sebuah perusahaan periklanan. Ryeowook sehari-hari hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya. Ayah Ryeowook bekerja di Jeju dan hanya pulang tiap akhir pekan. Ryeowook bilang ibunya biasanya pulang menjelang senja. Jadi, mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus menunggu hingga senja sampai ibu Ryeowook pulang. Dan disinilah akhirnya, Kyuhyun meratapi nasibnya yang terhalang hujan.

Bukannya Kyuhyun tak betah lebih lama di rumah Ryewook. Ia seringkali ke sana untuk bermain. Ryewook adalah sahabatnya sejak di sekolah dasar. Hanya saja hari ini Kyuhyun ingin bermain _game_ sepuasnya. Seminggu yang lalu ayahnya membelikannya kaset _game_ terbaru. Mungkin untuk menghibur hatinya karena ayah Kyuhyun merasa ulang tahun anaknya tahun ini kurang istimewa.

Kyuhyun yang terkenal sangat menggilai _game_ , tentu saja menerima hadiah itu dengan senang hati. Selain makanan, _game_ adalah barang favorit Kyuhyun. Anak itu bisa bertapa seminggu penuh di dalam kamarnya hanya untuk menyelesaikan _game-gamenya_.

"Kapan hujan berhenti, Ryeowook-ah? Aku sudah bosan menunggu hujan berhenti," ucap Kyuhyun sendu.

"Aku juga bosan mendengarmu mengeluh dan bertanya hal yang sama, Kyu. Sadarkah kau sudah menanyakan kapan hujan berhenti tiap 30 menit? Bukan aku yang menyuruh hujan turun. Jadi, aku juga tak tahu kapan hujan berhenti," jawan Ryewook kesal. Siapa yang tak kesal kalau ada seseorang yang merasa dirinya terdampar dengan mengenaskan di dalam kamarmu. Seolah-olah kamarmu adalah tempat yang tak ingin ia kunjungi.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan banyak makanan. Kuajak menonton televisi pun kau tak mau. Lalu kau mau apa, Kyu?" sungut Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun semakin sebal mendengar kata-kata Ryeowook. Sahabatnya ini memang terkenal cerewet. Kyuhyun tidak suka berisik. Tapi, anehnya kedua orang yang berbeda kutub itu malah dekat satu sama lain. Seolah-olah perbedaan yang mereka miliki malahan untuk saling melengkapi.

"Apa kau tak punya sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan kebosananku?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar sendu.

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tahu satu hal yang bisa mengalihkan rasa bosan Kyuhyun. Namun, sayangnya ia tak punya benda yang bisa mengurangi rasa bosan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tahu aku tak pernah suka _game_ , Kyu. Aku lebih suka menonton drama daripada menghancurkan alien atau menebas kepala monster sepertimu," kata Ryeowook akhirnya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan dagunya di atas lututnya yang ditekuk. Ia harus mau bersabar menunggu ibu Ryewook pulang dan mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Ia merutuki cuaca yang tadi terang benderang dan berubah menjadi hujan deras dalam seketika.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bercerita saja. Bukankah kau akan mempunyai ibu? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa kalian sudah merasa lebih dekat?" tanya Ryeowook ingin tahu.

Kyuhyun mengeluh saat Ryeowook menyinggung calon ibu barunya di saat yang sangat tidak tepat seperti hari ini.

"Wanita itu sudah beberapa kali datang ke rumah. Kadang bersama ayah, tapi kadang pula sendirian. Tapi, Ryeowook, aku belum merasa dekat dengan wanita itu. Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka orang yang berisik. Namun, wanita itu sangat berisik. Ia selalu mengajakku bicara, bahkan pada saat aku main _game_. Ia suka bertanya macam-macam padaku. Kau tahu kalau aku tidak bisa langsung dekat dengan orang yang baru aku kenal. Wanita itu terlalu memaksakan diri untuk mengenalku lebih dekat. Tak bisakah ia membiarkan keadaan berjalan secara natural?" adu Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tertawa pelan mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun. Tak suka berisik, huh, padahal suaranya yang sedang bermain game jauh lebih berisik. Kyuhyun memang anak yang pendiam dan tidak banyak tingkah. Dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa langsung dekat dengan orang yang baru ia kenal. Namun, jika sudah mengenal dengan baik, Kyuhyun bisa berkali-kali lipat lebih berisik. Ia bisa merajuk atau mengomel tak jelas dengan orang-orang yang dianggapnya dekat, termasuk Ryeowook.

"Atau mungkin kau yang seharusnya lebih terbuka. Kyuhyun-ah, aku sangat mengenalmu. Kita sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Kau terlalu kaku dengan orang baru. Cobalah lebih luwes. Toh, kau akan menjadi anaknya juga nanti. Jangan membuat ayahmu menunggu terlalu lama! Apa kau tidak kasihan pada ayahmu?" ujar Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun.

"Menurutmu begitu, ya? Aku yang terlalu kaku. Haah, mungkin juga begitu," kata Kyuhyun,"Ahhhh, aku tidak tahu, Ryeowook-ah! Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Aku takut terlihat konyol kalau tiba-tiba banyak bicara atau merajuk pada Jin Ah ahjumma. Akan aneh kan kelihatannya?" lanjut Kyuhyun frustrasi.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Kyu. Bagian mana yang aneh, coba?" sanggah Ryeowook.

"Aish, sudahlah jangan membahas hal itu lagi. Kau membuat keadaan jadi tambah buruk. Sudah kebosanan aku di sini dan kau malah menceramahiku. Kapan ibumu pulang? Ini sudah senja," kata Kyuhyun menyudahi ceramah Ryeowook. Kyuhyun memang terkenal keras kepala. Ia jarang mendengar nasihat orang lain dengan hati terbuka. Ia lebih suka membantahnya walaupun ia tahu nasihat itu baik untuknya.

"Kita turun saja. Biasanya jam segini ibuku sudah pulang. Kita tunggu saja di bawah!" ajak Ryeowook akhirnya.

Kyuhyun segera mengemasi isi tasnya yang berantakan. Ia pakai _sweater_ abu-abu yang teronggok di lantai kamar Ryeowook. Ia mengikuti langkah Ryeowook keluar kamar dan turun ke lantai bawah.

Lamat-lamat terdengar suara orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap di bawah. Ternyata ibu Ryeowook memang sudah pulang, namun beliau tidak sendiri. Entah beliau tadi pulang bersama temannya atau memang baru saja menerima tamu.

Ryeowook mengajak Kyuhyun menunggu di ruang tengah. Kyuhyun pun menuruti apa kata Ryeowook. Mengganggu tuan rumah yang sedang menerima tamu hanya untuk mengantarmu pulang tentu saja sangat tidak sopan.

Kelihatannya ibu Ryeowook dan tamunya saling kenal dekat. Mereka bercakap-cakap dengan bahasa informal sambil sesekali diselingi tawa. Sekejap kemudian Kyuhyun tersadar bahwa suara wanita yang sedang berbicara dengan ibu Ryeowook sangat ia kenal. Kyuhyun tahu menguping adalah tindakan yang tercela, tapi ia penasaran dengan sosok tamu yang sedang berbicara dengan ibu Ryeowook itu.

"Kau benar-benar, Jin Ah-ya. Bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu tentang calon suamimu sendiri?" suara ibu Ryeowook pada perempuan yang dipanggilnya Jin Ah itu seakan menegurnya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun semakin menegang. Suara dengan nama panggilan yang sama sudah barang tentu bukan hanya kebetulan semata. Kyuhyun semakin menajamkan pendengarannya. Ryeowook sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Kyuhyun sudah tak lagi memerhatikan Ryeowook saat suara wanita yang dikenalnya mulai menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Sun Yeon. Cho Hanji membatalkan pernikahan yang sudah kami rencanakan tiga bulan yang lalu. Awalnya kami akan menikah sebelum akhir tahun ini. Tapi, kemarin ia meminta pernikahan kami dimundurkan paling tidak sampai tahun depan. Siapa yang tak kesal. Aku sudah bercerita pada banyak orang tentang rencana pernikahanku dan sekarang semuanya harus mundur gara-gara anak sialan itu," kata Kang Jin Ah berapi-api.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan ketus Kang Jin Ah yang menyebutnya anak sialan. Terlebih lagi saat wanita itu menyebutkan bahwa pernikahannya dengan ayahnya dimundurkan.

"Hanya ditunda, kan, Jin Ah, bukannya dibatalkan. Bersabarlah untuk sementara waktu!" nasihat ibu Ryeowook pada temannya itu.

"Bukan mustahil kalau pernikahan itu akan benar-benar batal, Sun Yeon. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana anaknya itu. Dia sungguh menjengkelkan. Anak itu tidak menyukaiku. Aku bahkan rela datang ke rumahnya, membawakan apa, yang menurut ayahnya, ia suka, tapi anak itu selalu menghindariku. Ia hanya berlalu ke kamarnya setelah menyapaku. Benar-benar menyebalkan," kata Kang Jin Ah kesal.

"Bersabarlah sedikit, Jin Ah-ya! Kau tahu sendiri kan, anak itu tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Ia hanya dibesarkan oleh ayahnya. Butuh waktu untuk menerimamu sebagai ibu. Kau tak hanya berperan sebagai istri ayahnya, tapi juga akan berperan sebagai ibu untuknya. Kukira anak mana pun juga akan bersekap seperti itu. Mereka butuh waktu untuk dekat dengan orang-orang baru yang akan menjadi bagian dari hidupnya," ujar Kim Sun Yeon pada Kang Jin Ah.

"Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu peduli dengan anak itu. Asalkan ia tak jadi batu sandungan bagiku, tak masalah sebenarnya. Kalau dia macam-maam denganku, aku bisa meminta pada Cho Hanji untuk mengirimnya ke asrama sekolah atau aku minta dibelikan rumah yang terpisah dari anaknya itu. Cho Hanji punya uang berlebih kalau hanya membelikanku rumah baru dengan segala isinya. Kau tahu, Sun Yeon, rumah Cho Hanji ternyata sangat besar. Selama ini aku tak pernah diajak ke rumahya. Katanya anaknya itu belum tahu kalau selama ini kami sudah berhubungan dekat. Jadi, aku harus bersabar dulu untuk diperkenalkan dengan anaknya. Kekayaannya jauh lebih melimpah dari yang pernah aku bayangkan. Kekayaannya itu pasti lebih dari cukup untuk menjamin kehidupanku setelah jadi Nyonya Cho nanti," ucap Kang Jin Ah sambil menjentikkan jari-jari lentiknya.

"Hei, hei, kau itu mau menikah karena cinta atau karena hartanya?" tanya Kim Sun Yeon heran pada Kang Jin Ah.

"Ah, kau ini. Zaman sekarang mana ada perempuan yang menikahi seorang duda yang sudah memiliki anak hanya karena cinta. Kalau duda itu tak punya apa-apa, buat apa aku mau menerima lamarannya. Aku bukan perempuan bodoh yang menikah hanya karena cinta. Cho Hanji sangat kaya dan hartanya melimpah. Kalau bukan karena itu, mana mau aku menikah dengannya," jawab Kang Jin Ah.

"Kang Jin Ah, sepertinya pendapat kita berdua tentang pernikahan jauh berbeda," kata Sun Yeon. Ia tak menyangka sama sekali teman sekantornya itu memiliki pikiran picik tentang pernikahan.

"Makanya selama kau menikah dengan suamimu sekarang, hidupmu juga begini-begini saja. Kau hanya tinggal di rumah sederhana seperti ini dan harus ikut membanting tulang hanya untuk mencukupi keluargamu. Kalau aku menikah nanti, aku akan keluar dari pekerjaanku. Aku mau menjadi nyonya rumah dan duduk diam di rumah menikmati kekayaan suamiku," kata Kang Jin Ah.

Kim Sun Yeon berdecih mendengar perkataan Kang Jin Ah. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka rekan kerjanya yang telah ia kenal lebih dari sepuluh tahun itu mempunyai pikiran sempit seperti itu. Uang memang penting, namun bukan yang terpenting bagi Kim Sun Yeon. Ia suka kehidupannya sekarang. Meski sederhana, namun selalu hangat dan penuh kasih. Ia bahagia tinggal bersama suami yang bertanggung jawab dan putranya yang lincah dan pintar.

Sementara itu, di ruang tengah, Ryeowook kebingungan kala tak menemukan sosok Kyuhyun di ruang tengah rumahnya. Ia pun tak menemukan temannya itu di tiap sudut rumahnya. Ibunya terlihat masih mengobrol dengan teman sekantornya. Jadi, mustahil ada yang mengantar Kyuhyun pulang. Namun, Ryewook mulai tahu jawabannya saat mendapati pintu belakang rumahnya terbuka lebar meninmbulkan jejak-jejak air hujan yang memasuki dapur rumahnya.

Kyuhyun berlari menembus hujan sekeluar dari rumah Ryeowook. Ia tak pedulikan bibirnya yang mulai membiru karena dingin. Ia tak pedulikan ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya yang basah kuyub tersiram hujan. Meskipun badannya menggigil karena kedinginan, ia tak peduli. Langkah kakinya dengan cepat menapaki jalan beraspal di bawah kakinya itu.

Kyuhyun terpaksa pergi dari rumah Ryeowook tanpa pamit. Apa yang tadi didengarnya membuatnya harus segera angkat kaki dari rumah Ryeowook. Mengabaikan hujan yang masih turun dengan deras, mengabaikan Rywowook yang tentu kebingungan mencari keberadaannya kini, serta mengabaikan tubuhnya yang gemetar kedinginan. Namun, ia tak bisa mengabaikan ucapan Kang Jin Ah tentang dirinya dan ayahnya. Suara wanita itu yang menyebutnya anak sialan atau mau menikah dengan ayahnya karena harta terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

Sungguh Kyuhyun merasa sakit hati mendengarnya. Ia merasa sakit hati karena Kang Jin Ah tidak mencintai ayahnya dengan tulus. Ia merasa kecewa karena wanita itu selama ini hanya berpura-pura mendekatinya, bukan karena ia ingin menjadi ibunya, namun karena hanya ingin menikmati kemewahan tanpa mau bersusah payah.

Kyuhyun merasa tidak terima. Ayahnya orang yang sangat baik. Suatu kesalahan besar jika sampai ayahnya benar-benar menikahi wanita itu. Kyuhyun yakin setelah menikah, wanita itu tak akan membahagiakan ayahnya karena yang diincarnya hanya harta ayahnya saja.

Entah berapa lama sudah Kyuhyun berjalan menerobos hujan seperti itu. Kini, ia berdiri di pinggir halte bus dan menanti bus yang akan mengantarnya pulang. Ia yang sangat benci basah karena hujan, terpaksa harus menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Namun, semarah apa pun Kyuhyun, akal sehatnya masih bisa diajak berpikir. Kyuhyun tak nekad pulang dengan berjalan kaki ke rumahnya hanya untuk mengusir kemarahannya.

Beruntungnya Kyuhyun, karena ia tak perlu menunggu lama hingga bus yang ditunggunya berhenti di halte itu. Hanya tiga orang selain dirinya yang memasuki bus itu. Ia tak memedulikan pandangan orang yang menatapnya aneh karena memasuki bus dengan keadaan basah kuyub mulai ujung kepala hingga kakinya. Toh, tak sampai tiga puluh menit ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Selama perjalanan pikiran Kyuhyun masih tertuju pada Kang Jin Ah dan ayahnya. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan pernikahan itu terjadi. Ia tak sudi wanita itu menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya kelak. Ia merasa harus segera mengatakannya pada ayahnya. Ia harus mencegah pernikahan itu apa pun yang terjadi.

TBC

Huaaa...sampai di sini saja flashback-nya. Sebenarnya cerita part 3 sampa 5 gak sampai segini panjangnya. Tapi, otak saya yang suka ribet membuat cerita ini jadi bener-bener ribet. Jadi, maafkan saya. Mulai part depan saya akan balik lagi ke cerita awal ke Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun (kalau otak saya gak ribet lagi)

Kritik dan saran sangat saya harapkan. Jadi, review, ne, sesudah baca. Dan ingatkan saya kalau ceritanya udah melenceng ke mana-mana dan gak sesuai lagi sama garis cerita pada awalnya. Thank you and reading on this story.


	6. Chapter 6

PART 6

Bel tanda pelajaran terakhir berbunyi nyaring. Siswa kelas 10 sebagian besar langsung menarik napas lega pelajaran hari ini berakhir. Hari ini pelajaran berakhir satu jam lebih cepat daripada hari Jumat biasanya. Hari Jumat minggu terakhir tiap bulan, siswa-siswa asrama diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk menikmati akhir pekan bersama keluarga. Tidak setiap minggu mereka diperbolehkan pulang hanya sebulan sekali mereka boleh pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Hyukjae dan Seungyoo sudah menyiapkan tas yang berisi pakaian yang akan mereka bawa pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Mereka selalu membuat kamar dua kali lebih berisik karena membereskan barang-barang mereka sambil bercakap-cakap hingga jauh malam. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan menimpuk kepala mereka dengan bantal kalau mereka tak juga berhenti bicara tentang senangnya pulang ke rumah.

Bagi Kyuhyun pekan terakhir tiap bulan adalah hari yang menyebalkan. Sudah tiga bulan ia tinggal di asrama sekolah dan tak pernah sekali pun ia pulang ke rumah. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun pulang jika ayahnya saja tak mau lagi ia tinggal bersamanya. Pengaruh wanita yang akan jadi istri ayahnya itu ternyata sangat luar biasa. Ayahnya seakan-akan takhluk di bawah kakinya. Ayahnya percaya saja setiap kalimat yang diucapkan wanita itu. Mengabaikan semuanya, bahkan Kyuhyun, anaknya sendiri.

Tiga bulan yang seperti neraka. Ah, bukan tiga bulan, empat bulan tepatnya. Empat bulan setelah pertengkaran hebatnya dengan Sang Ayah. Empat bulan sejak, untuk pertama kalinya, ayahnya tak percaya lagi dengan kata-katanya. Empat bulan sejak ayahnya menyangsikan kejujuran anaknya sendiri.

Masih tercetak jelas di pikiran Kyuhyun, dua hari setelah ia mencuri dengar percakapan Kang Jin Ah dengan Kim Sun Yeon, ibu Ryeowook, ia mendatangi apartemen wanita itu. Kyuhyun tak suka berbasa-basi. Maka dari itu, ia langsung mendatangi Kang Jin Ah dan memintanya meninggalkan ayahnya dan menjauh dari kehidupannya.

Wanita itu merasa sangat kaget tentu saja. Ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun ada di tempat yang sama dengannya sore itu dan mendengarkan semua yang dikatakannya pada Kim Sun Yeon. Namun, bukan Kang Jin Ah namanya kalau ia menurut pada perintah anak kecil macam Kyuhyun. Wanita itu hanya berkata sinis dan menantangnya untuk bicara langsung pada ayahnya. Wanita itu ingin melihat siapa yang akan lebih dipercayai ayahnya, anaknya atau calon istrinya.

Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Kang Jin Ah. Mulanya Kyuhyun mengira kalau wanita itu akan merasa takut karena Kyuhyun telah mengetahui topeng yang dipakainya. Kyuhyun mengira wanita itu akan dengan sukarela meninggalkan ayahnya karena Kyuhyun akan mencegah pernikahan itu terjadi bagaimana pun caranya. Kyuhyun tak menyangka kalau wanita itu malah mengibarkan bendera perang.

Kyuhyun bertekad malam itu juga ia akan mengatakan pada ayahnya kebenaran tentang Kang Jin Ah. Mungkin ayahnya akan sangat terkejut dan terluka saat mendengar cerita Kyuhyun tentang Kang Jin Ah, tapi Kyuhyun yakin ayahnya akan baik-baik saja dan bisa melewati itu semua. Kyuhyun berjanji akan selalu ada di samping ayahnya, menguatkan dan menghiburnya. Namun, itu semua hanya ada di dalam angan-angan Kyuhyun saja.

Kenyataannya, ayahnya pulang lebih cepat hari itu. Sampai di rumah, ayahnya langsung naik ke lantai dua, ke kamar Kyuhyun. Menjeblakkan pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan menampar pipi Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya. Kyuhyun hanya termangu melihat ayahnya yang murka. Panas di pipinya, bekas tamparan ayahnya, terasa perih. Ayahnya tak pernah menamparnya sebelumnya. Jika Kyuhyun nakal atau sering membantah, ayahnya hanya akan memperingatkannya dengan meninggikan nada suaranya. Tak pernah sekali pun ayahnya itu melukai fisiknya. Ini untuk yang pertama kalinya ayahnya melukai fisiknya.

"Katakan pada Ayah, apa yang kaukatakan pada Kang Jin Ah, hah?" teriak ayahnya dengan kemarahan yang tak bisa dibendungnya lagi.

Kyuhyun tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya itu. Ia terlalu kaget. Kedatangan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba, pintu kamarnya yang terbanting terbuka, bahkan tamparan ayahnya membuat lidahnya kelu untuk menjawab.

"Kenapa tadi siang kau datang ke apartemen Kang Jin Ah? Untuk apa kau menuduhnya mempunyai niat jahat dan mengancamnya? Mengatakan bahnwa Kang Jin Ah mempunyai niat busuk dan akan mencegah Ayah menikah dengannya. Untuk apa semua itu kaulakukan? Jawab Ayah!"

"Apa yang dikatakan Jin Ah _ahjumma_ pada Ayah?" tanya Kyuhyun alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun telah kalah langkah dan wanita itu sudah bercerita pada ayahnya terlebih dahulu pada ayahnya dengan memutarbalikkan fakta.

"Seharusnya Ayah yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, apa saja yang kau katakan padanya? Siang tadi dia menelepon Ayah sambil menangis. Ia mengatakan kalau kau tiba-tiba datang ke apartemennya dan mengancamnya kalau ia tidak mau membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Ayah. Apa maumu sebenarnya, hah? Kang Jin Ah sudah berusaha untuk menjadi calon ibu yang baik untukmu. Kurang apa lagi yang ia lakukan untukmu. Ia sudah dengan sangat baik memperlakukanmu. Ia baik hati, ramah, dan penyayang. Tapi kau, apa yang kaulakukan padanya? Itukah balasanmu untuk semua kebaikan dan pengorbanan yang sudah dilakukannya?" kata Cho Hanji dengan napas tersengal.

"Ayah percaya semua kata-katanya?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"Tentu saja Ayah percaya. Kang Jin Ah orang yang sangat jujur. Ayah sudah mengenalnya selama lebih dari dua tahun. Ayah tahu betul siapa dan bagaimana Kang Jin Ah," jawab Cho Hanji mantap.

"Dan bagaimana denganku? Ayah sudah mengenalku selama lima belas tahun. Ayah lebih lama mengenalku. Ayah juga tahu aku seperti apa. Apa aku pernah berbohong pada Ayah? Apa aku pernah tidak jujur pada Ayah?" tanya Kyuhyun. Hatinya merasa sakit kalau ayahnya sendiri mulai meragukan kejujurannya.

"Jangan bicara berputar-putar, Kyuhyun! Ayah hanya ingin tahu apa alasanmu mengancam Kang Jin Ah, hanya itu. Jangan membuat Ayah semakin bingung dengan pertanyaanmu yang tidak perlu. Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaan Ayah," ucap Cho Hanji tegas.

"Aku tak tahu apa saja yang sudah Jin Ah _ahjumma_ katakan pada Ayah. Tapi maukah Ayah mendengarkan kata-kataku dulu sebelum Ayah memarahiku?"

Cho Hanji menghela napas berat mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Ia dikuasai amarah saat ini. Siapa yang tak emosi saat tadi, sebelum ia istirahat makan siang, orang yang dicintainya menelepon sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia mengatakan bahwa anak kesayangannya datang ke tempat tinggalnya dan menghinanya, mengancam, bahkan memintanya untuk menjauh dari ayahnya dengan alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

Kyuhyun baru mengenalnya kurang dari satu bulan, namun anaknya itu sudah berani menuduh calon istrinya memiliki niat jahat pada dirinya. Cho Hanji tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun atau siapa yang sudah memengaruhi anaknya itu sampai-sampai ia berani mengambil tindakan yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang. Berusaha menetralkan perasaannya dan menahan air matanya yang hendak menerobos melalui matanya. Hatinya sakit. Sangat sakit.

"Aku tak pernah berbohong padamu, Ayah. Dan aku juga tak merasa bersalah atau pun perlu minta maaf pada Jin Ah _ahjumma_ untuk kejadian siang tadi. Aku merasa sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Wanita itu benar-benar jahat, Ayah. Aku mendengarnya sendiri di rumah Ryeowook. Aku tak tahu apa saja yang sudah dikatakannya pad Ayah. Hanya saja aku berharap Ayah percaya padaku," kata Kyuhyun lemah.

"Kyu, Ayah tahu sulit bagimu menerima wanita lain sebagai pengganti ibumu. Meskipun kau tak pernah melihat atau mengenalnya langsung, tapi Ayah tahu ikatan batin antara dirimu dengan ibumu sangat kuat. Ayah sudah mengenal Kang Jin Ah lebih dari dua tahun. Ayah tak akan sembarangan memilih wanita untuk menjadi istri Ayah sekaligus ibu bagimu. Dia benar-benar baik, Kyu. Tak mungkin ia memiliki pikiran dan rencana buruk pada Ayah. Kang Jin Ah pernah mengatakan pda Ayah kalau kau sulit menerima kehadirannya. Kau sering tak memedulikannya kalau ia berkunjung ke rumah ini. Ayah mohon, Kyu, buka hatimu untuk menerima Kang Jin Ah. Ayah semakin tua. Ayah memerlukan seseorang untuk mengisi hari-hari tua Ayah. Kau juga semakin besar dan memerlukan banyak perhatian. Ayah terlalu sibuk bekerja. Jadi, ayah juga memerlukan orang yang Ayah percayai untuk memperhatikan dan mengawasimu."

Cho Hanji duduk di sisi ranjang Kyuhyun memperhatikan raut wajah memelas anaknya. Ia melihat kekecewaan yang besar dalam matanya. Cho Hanji meraup wajah dengan kdua belah tangannya. Ia merasa gamang sekarang. Entah siapa yang harus dipercayainya sekarang. Ia tak bisa memilih antara Kyuhyun, anak lelaki satu-satunya, dan Kang Jin Ah, wanita yang dicintainya.

Cho Hanji beranjak keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Ia perlu mendinginkan kepalanya. Ia perlu menenangkan dirinya agar bisa bersikap bijak. Kyuhyun menatap pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Air mata yang tadi ditahannya mendesak keluar seakan ikut mendesak rasa sakit dan kecewa yang bersemayam dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun merasa hari-harinya tak akan mudah setelah ini. Entah siapa yang akan ayahnya percayai dan siapa yang akan ayahnya bela. Ia hanya berharap ayahnya berada di pihaknya.

Asrama sudah mulai sepi. Sebagian besar sudah dijemput pulang orang tuanya masing-masing. Ada juga yang diantar dengan bus sekolah jika rumah mereka jauh dan tak punya kendaraan pribadi. Hari-hari yang sepi akan dilaluinya. Memang hanya tiga hari. Tapi tetap saja tak menyenangkan. Ia juga ingin pulang. Tapi, rasa sakit dan kecewa membuatnya tak berniat untuk pulang. Toh, ayahnya juga tak pernah menyuruhya untuk pulang.

Sejak Kyuhyun tinggal di asrama, komunikasi dengan ayahnya seakan terputus. Ia hanya bertemu ayahnya di awal bulan lalu saat ada hari kunjungan orang tua ke sekolah. Hari itu pun mereka tak banyak bicara. Hanya percakapan formal tentang sekolah yang terjadi dan selebihnya hanya keheningan yang tercipta. Kyuhyun benci suasana seperti ini. Kyuhyun benci pada ayahnya yang secara sepihak mendaftarkannya di _St. Nicholas High School_. Mengubur mimpi Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya bersama Ryeowook di _Hanyoung High School_.

Tanpa meminta persetujuannya, tanpa meminta pendapatnya, Ayahnya memasukkannya ke sekolah yang tak pernah masuk daftar sekolah favorit Kyuhyun. Yang Kyuhyun tahu sistem pendidikan di St. Nicholas sangat ketat. Semua siswanya, yang keseluruhannya laki-laki, diwajibkan tinggal di asrama. Bahkan jika rumahmu berada tepat di depan sekolah pun kau wajib tinggal di asrama.

Ayah Kyuhyun hanya mengatakan bahwa itu yang terbaik baginya. Tinggal di asrama akan menempa kemandiriannya. Kyuhyun tahu sebenarnya apa alasan di balik itu. Kalau bukan karena kisikan Kang Jin Ah, tak mungkin ayahnya akan memasukkannya ke asrama. Tapi Kyuhyun tak membantah perintah ayahnya waktu itu. Ia merasa tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Sang Ayah. Kang Jin Ah sudah membelit pikiran ayahnya terlalu erat. Sampai-sampai ayahnya tak bisa berpikir logis.

Kyuhyun menapaki tangga yang menuju kamar asramanya. Ia menghabiskan dua jam waktunya seusai pelajaran terakhir di perpustakaan. Ia selalu melakukan hal itu agar hatinya tidak semakin sakit melihat teman-temannya yang riang karena akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak benar-benar sendirian di asrama. Ada beberapa anak yang senasib dengannya. Namun, mereka memiliki alasan yang berbeda. Mereka yang masih tinggal di asrama adalah anak-anak yang kebetulan orang tuanya sedang ada urusan di luar kota atau di luar negeri. Yang lain adalah anak-anak yang memang terlahir yatim piatu sehingga tidak ada rumah tempat mereka pulang. Anak-anak yatim piatu itu melanjutkan sekolahnya di St. Nicholas karena menerima beasiswa.

Kyuhyun merasa dia tak ada bedanya dengan golongan yang kedua. Ia masih memiliki ayah, namun ayahnya telah membuangnya. Ia merasa tak ada bedanya dengan anak-anak yatim piatu itu. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak akan merasa kesepian kalau ia mau membaur dengan teman-tmannya yang lain. Namun, Kyuhyun terlalu tertutup. Anak itu hanya terlihat mau bergaul akrab dengan Lee Hyukjae, teman sekamarnya. Sedangkan yang lain ia hanya cukup mengenal nama, tanpa mau peduli dengan urusan yang lain.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan malas. Saat pintu terbuka lebar, Kyuhyun merasa heran karena Lee Hyukjae ternyata masih berada di dalam kamar. Tas besarnya juga masih teronggok di sudut kamar.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. Selama ini Hyukjae tak pernah terlambat dijemput orang tuanya. Bahkan boleh dibilang Hyukjae selalu pulang paling awal dibanding teman-temannya yang lain.

"Aku tak pulang hari ini," jawab Hyukjae singkat.

"Tumben sekali, biasanya kau sudah menghilang kalau aku sampai di kamar," cemooh Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak menghilang. Kau saja yang tak pernah tampak kalau aku mau pulang," sungut Hyukjae kesal. Kyuhyun memang tak terlihat batang hidungnya setiap kali ia ingin berpamitan untuk pulang. Hyukjae tahu Kyuhyun tak pernah pulang meski tak tahu apa alasannya.

"Kenapa kau tak pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil duduk di samping Hyukjae.

"Orang tuaku pagi ini harus ke _Gwanmaedo_. Nenekku tadi pagi pingsan karena _stroke_. Jadi, orang tuaku harus segera ke sana untuk melihat keadaan nenekku. Yoo _Seonsaengnim_ yang memberitahuku tadi pagi," kata Hyukjae menjelaskan,"kau sendiri, tak pulang?" tanya Hyukjae hati-hati. Ia tahu betul Kyuhyun sangat sensitif dengan kata rumah dan pulang.

Hyukjae tak tahu banyak apa sebabnya. Ia hanya tahu Kyuhyun dan ayahnya sedang ada masalah besar hingga menyebabkan Kyuhyun tak pernah pulang ke rumah. Hanya saja Hyukjae tak mau mendesak anak itu itu mengapa ia tak pernah pulang ke rumah tiap akhir bulan. Hyukjae takut Kyuhyun akan marah seperti saat pertama dulu Hyukjae ingin mendengar cerita tentang Kyuhyun dan ayahnya.

"Kenapa aku harus pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

Hyukjae menelan ludah getir mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Pertanyaan itu tak memerlukan jawabannya tentu saja. Kyuhyun sendirilah yang seharusnya bisa menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Kau bertanya kenapa padaku? Seharusnya kau sendiri tahu jawabannya, Kyuhyun-ah. Apa kau tak rindu rumah dan orang tuamu? Aku saja selalu merasa berat saat harus kembali ke sini. Baru kali ini aku jauh dari orang tuaku. Aku tak bisa setiap saat bertemu mereka. Apa kau tak merasakan hal yang sama juga?" tanya Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. Ia sangat membenci percakapan tentang rumah dan orang tua. Ia sudah tak punya rumah lagi, mungkin sebentar lagi ia juga benar-benar tak memiliki orang tua jika ayahnya sudah menikahi Kang Jin Ah. Wanita itu pasti akan berusaha menyingkirkannya dari kehidupan ayahnya.

"Tak ada yang merindukanku, Hyuk," keluh Kyuhyun sendu.

"Huh? Siapa yang tidak merindukanmu? Ayahmu? Itu mustahil kurasa," sahut Hyukjae tak mengerti. Banyak hal yang ia tak mengerti dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Apanya yang mustahil? Kalau ia menginginkanku, aku tak akan sampai ke sini," kata Kyuhyun. Nada suaranya semakin meninggi mengikuti emosinya.

"Sekolah di sini juga bukan keinginanku, Kyu. Ayahku ingin aku mengikuti jejaknya. Untuk itulah ayahku menyekolahkanku di sini. Aku yakin ayahmu juga seperti itu," sahut Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun tertawa sinis mendengar perkataan Hyukjae. Ayahnya tak pernah bersinggungan dengan sekolah ini. Lagipula ayahnya juga tahu kalau Kyuhyun ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya di _Hanyoung High School_. Itu sebabnya Kyuhyun belajar mati-matian agar nilai-nilainya bisa memenuhi standar yang ditetapkan _Hanyoung_. Tapi, di saat-saat terakhir masa sekolahnya di _junior high school_ , ayahnya malah memaksanya masuk St. Nicholas.

"Ayahku tidak seperti ayahmu, Hyuk. Dia ingin membuangku, makanya ia menyekolahkanku di sini," sahut Kyuhyun miris. Hatinya pedih kalau harus mengingat alasan ayahnya menyekolahkannya di sini.

Hyukjae menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Orang tua mana yang tega membuang anak kandungnya sendiri. Lagipula setahu Hyukjae, ayah Kyuhyun orang yang ramah. Saat mengetahui Hyukjae teman sekamar Kyuhyun, beliau langsung menjabat tangannya dan tersenyum ramah padanya. Beliau juga menanyakan banyak hal tentang Kyuhyun. Beliau bahkan menitipkan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Mana ada orang tua yang mau membuang anaknya sendiri, Kyu?" ujar Hyukjae pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa, Hyuk. Dan sebaiknya memang tak perlu tahu apa-apa. Sudahlah, aku tak mau membicarakan hal itu. Aku lelah. Aku mau tidur. Bangunkan aku jika sudah waktunya makan malam!" kata Kyuhyun menyudahi percakapannya sore ini dengan Hyukjae.

Ia naik ke atas ranjangnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menatap dinding. Kyuhyun memang merasa sangat lelah. Pikirannya, hatinya, perasaannya. Ia merasakan lelah yang amat sangat. Ingin rasanya ia membuang semua pikirannya agar bebannya tak semakin berat. Namun, semakin kuat ia berusaha melupakan semuanya, ingatan tentang semua kemarahan dan kebencian semakin kuat membelenggunya.

Salahkah Kyuhyun jika kini ia merasa jauh dari ayahnya. Salahkah Kyuhyun jika kini ia merasakan sedih karena ayahnya. Kyuhyun tak tahu mana yang salah dan yang benar. Yang ia tahu sekarang ayahnya telah meyakiti hatinya, menanam bibit-bibit kebencian di dalam dirinya. Pada ayah kandungnya sendiri.

TBC

Aish, mianhe, kemarin waktu part 5 saya bilang kalau udah gak ada flashback lagi. Kenyataannya part 6 ini masih ada flashback. Tapi, soal Hyukjae yang eksis lagi bener kan hehehe. Moga-moga redersdeul, gak makin bosen baca cerita saya, ya. Annyeong...


	7. Chapter 7

PART 7

Kyuhyun mengira hari-harinya di asrama akan sangat buruk. Ia semula berpikir akan merasa kesepian dan terabaikan. Awalnya memang seperti itu saat ia menolak mengenal teman-temannya dengan lebih dekat. Ia hanya kenal dekat dengan Lee Hyukjae. Bukan Kyuhyun yang mau mendekati Hyukjae, justru Hyukjaelah yang lebih banyak mengajak Kyuhyun ngobrol dan bercanda.

Semula Hyukjae pun tak yakin ia bisa mendekati Kyuhyun, teman sekamarnya itu. Namun, lama-lama anak itu mau membuka diri. Ia bisa mengimbangi candaan Hyukjae. Malah kadang anak itu yang lebih dulu mengusili Hyukjae, terlebih lagi jika ia tahu nilai-nilai Hyukjae yang pas-pasan bahkan tak jarang di bawah standar. Melihat wajah Hyukjae yang merana malah menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun.

Untung saja Hyukjae bukan tipe orang yang mudah tersinggung. Meskipun kadang hatinya mendidih juga mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun yang seringkali keterlaluan, tapi Hyukjae tak sampai marah apalagi menyimpan dendam. Paling-paling Hyukjae hanya merengut atau kadang memasang tampang menyedihkan seperti orang mau menangis. Sejahat apa pun Kyuhyun, namun ia akan benar-benar berhenti mengerjai Hyukjae dan merasa amat bersalah jika Hyukjae sudah memasang wajah muram seperti hendak menangis.

Hari Sabtu adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi Hyukjae dan sebagian besar anak-anak yang lain. Hari Sabtu adalah hari bebas belajar. Sekolah hanya diadakan untuk kegiatan ekstrakurikuler dan pengembangan diri. Tak ada angka-angka yang menjadi momok bagi Hyukjae, tak ada Sejarah yang membuat Hyukjae terbang ke alam mimpi, tak ada rumus-rumus Fisika yang membuat Hyukjae pusing tujuh keliling. Hari Sabtu Hyukjae selalu memuaskan dirinya untuk mengikuti basket, sepak bola, dan dance.

Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Sekarang ia pun mau mengikuti kegiatan-kegiatan di sekolah dan asrama dengan suka hati. Kyuhyun suka sepak bola, maka ia pun ikut klub sepak bola bersama Hyukjae. Tubuhnya yang jangkung sangat proporsional menjadi seorang penjaga gawang. Hyukjae yang bertubuh lebih kecil dan gesit sangat sesuai dengan posisinya sebagai penyerang.

Mengikuti banyak kegiatan terbukti dapat mengurangi beban hati Kyuhyun. Jika tahu ada kegiatan yang dapat membuatnya lupa pada masalahnya, sudah barang tentu Kyuhyun akan ikut banyak kegiatan dari dulu. Dasar memang Kyuhyun sendirilah yang keras kepala. Ia lebih suka terpuruk daripada harus bangkit dan berjuang.

Sejak pukul delapan pagi, Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya yang lain sudah berada di lapangan untuk melakukan pemanasan sebelum latihan sepak bola dimulai. Pemanasan dilakukan untuk menghindari cedera otot. Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya mulai berlari ringan mengelilingi lapangan. Keringat mulai menetes satu-satu membasahi tubuh mereka. Kegiatan yang bermanfaat dan menyehatkan bagi anak-anak muda seperti mereka.

Mereka berlatih dan bermain sepak bola selama dua jam. Dua jam yang menyenangkan bagi anak-anak. Kegiatan di luar kelas tampaknya memang lebih menyenangkan bagi mereka daripada mendengarkan guru ceramah dan mengerjakan soal-soal di dalam kelas. Kegiatan di luar kelas memang tidak membosankan dan rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

Biasanya waktu yang terlewati Kyuhyun habiskan dengan merenungi dan meratapi nasibnya. Namun, setelah banyak kegiatan yang ia ikuti dan banyaknya teman di sekelilingnya membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan bercengkerama bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Bercerita tentang hal-hal konyol atau melakukan permainan-permainan seru.

"Kyu, tak apa kan kalau setelah latihan sepak bola kau kutinggal sebentar?" tanya Hyukjae sambil mengeringkan kepalanya yang penuh keringat dengan handuk kecil.

"Kau pergi ke mana pun aku tak akan mencarimu, Hyuk. Kau toh bukan _namjachingu_ -ku. Kautinggal seharian pun aku tak akan merasa kehilanganmu," jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

Hyukjae merengut mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Tak ingat apa anak itu sebulan yang lalu ia mengomel tak jelas saat Hyukjae tinggal seharian. Sekarang setelah punya banyak teman, ia merasa seolah-olah tidak membutuhkan Hyukjae lagi.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Hah, penasaran juga kau akhirnya!" ejek Hyukjae. Ia tahu Kyuhyun tak benar-benar mengacuhkannya. Hyukjae adalah teman pertama dan terbaik Kyuhyun.

"Kau selalu saja pergi setelah latihan sepak bola dan baru kembali kalau waktu makan siang hampir tiba. Kau tak mungkin diam-diam menyelinap keluar asrama, kan? Kalau kau menyelinap keluar kenapa tak mengajakku?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai bangkit lagi rasa ingin tahunya.

"Kau ingin menyelinap keluar?" tanya Hyukjae heran.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak, bukankah itu seru? Kapan kau mau keluar? Aku ikut," jawab Kyuhyun antusias.

Hyukaje mengeluh mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Dulu anak itu begitu pendiam dan terlihat tak sedikit pun mau terlibat dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun, sekarang ia terlihat bersemangat sekali mau melanggar peraturan.

"Aku belum mau menerima detensi karena melanggar peraturan, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tak boleh mengatakannya sekarang. Nanti saja kalau waktunya sudah tiba aku akan mengatakannya padamu," kata Hyukjae.

"Kalau itu rahasia kenapa kau tadi pamit padaku? Ayolah, ceritakan padaku apa yang mau kaulakukan! Kau tahu aku bukan jenis orang yang suka membocorkan rahasia," bujuk Kyuhyun pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menggeleng kuat-kuat sambil menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia takut dari mulutnya akan keluar kata-kata yang belum waktunya ia ceritakan. Kalau saja orang itu tidak mengancam akan mengeluarkan siapa saja dari tim, jika sampai ada yang ketahuan membocorkan rahasia, Hyukjae sudah sejak jauh-jauh hari menceritakannya pada Kyuhyun.

Saat pertama kali Hyukjae dipilih, ia bahkan sudah berteriak-teriak kegirangan seperti orang gila. Teman-teman satu timnya bahkan sampai memandangnya, seperti benar-benar sedang melihat orang gila. Saat itu Hyukjae memang terlampau senang karena apa yang diidam-idamkannya akan terwujud. Jadi, ia melakukan semua kegilaan itu di luar kontrol.

"Huh, ya, sudahlah kalau kau tak mau cerita! Toh, sebentar lagi aku juga akan tahu," kata Kyuhyun sambil memamerkan _smirk_ andalannya pada Hyukjae.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kalau belum waktunya aku tahu, maka aku tak akan tahu. Tapi, jika sudah waktunya aku tahu, aku pasti akan tahu," kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah mencurigakan.

"Haah, kata-katamu selalu berputar-putar, Kyu," kata Hyukjae saat ia kesulitan mencerna kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Sudah sana pergi! Aku tak akan merindukan kepergianmu. Jadi, jangan khawatir atau berpikiran yang tidak-tidak!" kata Kyuhyun mengusir Hyukjae pergi.

"Yak, siapa juga yang mengkhawatirkanmu? Dasar!" sungut Hyukjae sebal.

Hyukjae beranjak pergi dari ruang ganti. Ia naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua asrama untuk berganti pakaian. Sebentar kemudian, Hyukjae sudah terlihat menenteng tasnya keluar kamar.

Jika hari itu terasa membosankan, waktu rasanya berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Namun, saat hari terasa menyenangkan, waktu rasanya berputar sangat cepat. Seperti yang Kyuhyun rasakan hari ini. Waktu rasanya berputar semakin cepat.

Setelah Hyukjae tak terlihat lagi batang hidungnya, Kyuhyun mengobrol dan bercanda dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang tinggal di lantai paling bawah. Ia dan beberapa teman-teman sekelasnya mengobrol sampai lupa waktu. Hari sudah menjelang sore saat kepala Hyukaje menyembul dari pintu kamar Kim Suro, tempat Kyuhyun dan beberapa anak lainnya sedang berkumpul.

Kepala Hyukjae bagaikan jam yang mengingatkan mereka kalau sore ini mereka masih ada ektrakulikuler basket. Anak-anak yang ikut basket pun langsung membubarkan diri dan bersiap-siap ke lapangan basket _indoor_ yang ada di gedung dekat aula.

Kyuhyun menunggui Hyukjae yang sedang bermain basket di pinggir lapangan. Hyukjae memang kelewat lincah. Setelah bermain sepak bola, pergi entah ke mana, sekarang ia terlihat lihai bermain basket. Tenaganya memang melimpah. Lain dengan Kyuhyun yang tenaganya bisa dua kali lipat lebih banyak jika sudah bermain _game_.

Ingat _game-game_ nya membuat Kyuhyun rindu dengan permainan itu. Dulu, tak pernah ia melewatkan hari tanpa bermain _game_. Sekarang, selama hampir setengah tahun Kyuhyun tinggal di asrama, ia tak pernah bersentuhan dengan dunia _game_.

Asrama sekolah tentu saja tidak menyediakan _game_ sebagai sarana rekreasi. Di asrama, yang ada hanya televisi 32 inchi yang bisa ditonton bersama-sama di ruang santai. Tak boleh ada yang membawa telepon seluler di asrama, apalagi _game_ yang sudah barang tentu dilarang keras untuk dibawa ke asrama.

Kehidupan di asrama memang terasa monoton. Namun, di sanalah mereka tahu apa artinya hidup susah, menempa kemandirian, saling toleransi, dan bekerja sama. Di sinilah mereka saling tergantung satu sama lain. Kawan-kawan senasib dan seperjuangan bukan merupakan saingan, namun mitra bagi mereka.

Mereka merasakan susah senang, suka duka, sedih dan bahagia bersama. Mereka tertawa dan menangis bersama. Saling membantu dan menguatkan. Mencapai sukses bersama tanpa ada niat untuk meninggalkan atau mengorbankan yang lain.

Latihan hari itu diakhiri dengan kekalahan telak di tim Hyukjae. Hyukjae merasa sangap capai karena seharian ini ia telah menghabiskan tenaganya dengan banyak kegiatan. Hyukjae langsung menghabiskan sebotol air mineral yang disodorkan Kyuhyun padanya. Ia masih berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu.

"Hah, lelahnya!" katanya sambil menyelonjorkan kai.

"Kau seharian ini beraktivitas. Sejak pagi kau sudah ikut sepak bola, sore ini basket, siang tadi pun kau berjam-jam latihan _dance_ , kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Hyukaje hampir saja menyemburkan air yang ada di dalam mulutnya saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun barusan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun malah duduk dengan santai sambil menatap teman-temannya yang lain yang sedang mengeringkan keringat dengan handuk.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku latihan _dance_?" tanya Hyukjae horor. Ia sudah berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan kegiatannya di Sabtu siang. Pelatihnya memang melarang anggota tim _dance_ untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada siapa pun.

"Jika belum waktunya aku tahu, maka aku tak akan tahu. Jika sudah waktunya aku tahu, maka aku pasti akan tahu," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?" tanya Hyukaje.

"Tak perlu ada yang memberitahuku, Hyuk. Kau tahu kan aku sangat jenius?" kata Kyuhyun,"kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau ikut _dance_. Lagi pula untuk apa dirahasiakan. _Dance_ kan bukan kegiatan yang melibatkan rahasia negara," sungut Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae mengusap rambutnya frustrasi. Ia berdoa semoga saja mulut Kyuhyun tidak mirip ember bocor. Hyukjae tak mau didepak dari tim _dance_. Dua bulan lagi ada kompetisi _dance_ yang diadakan oleh salah satu stasiun televisi swasta terkenal.

Jika menang, tentu akan banyak tawaran dari agensi-agensi yang ingin merekrutnya menjadi _trainee_. Menjadi artis ternama memang cita-cita Hyukjae. Setamat SMA nanti, ia berencana mengikuti seleksi _trainee_ yang setiap tahun diadalan oleh agensi-agensi yang banyak bertebaran di Seoul. Mengikuti kompetisi _dance_ ini membuka peluang baginya untuk meraih cita-cita.

 _Dance_ memang bukan ektrakurikuler yang ada di sekolah ini. Untungnya guru kesenian mereka yang baru, Bong Sae Hyuk, adalah mantan finalis kompetisi _dance_ tiga tahun yang lalu. Ia sendiri yang menghadap bruder kepala dan memilih anggota timnya untuk melatih mereka menghadapi kompetisi dance. Selain Hyukjae ada lima temannya yang tergabung dalam tim itu. Mereka memang mengikuti kompetisi untuk grup bukan perorangan.

"Jangan beritahukan pada siapa pun, Kyu! Aku tak tahu dari mana kau bisa tahu kalau aku ikut latihan _dance_. Kalau sampai ini bocor, aku bisa didepak dari tim," ujar Hyukjae memohon, atau lebih tepatnya mengancam.

"Huh, kau kira aku suka menggosip apa? Yang aku tak mengerti mengapa latihanmu dirahasiakan? Pelatihmu takut kalau gerakannya bocor dan ditiru tim lain?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Pelatih Bong hanya tak mau terlalu digembar-gemborkan. Baru kali ini ia mengikuti kompetisi dance bertaraf nasional sebagai pelatih. Ia tak mau eksploitasi secara besar-besaran malah membuat kami besar kepala sebelum bertanding. Itu sebabnya ia merahasiakan semua ini. Kalau kami sudah lolos babak seleksi baru ia akan memberitahukan secara umum," jelas Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut mendengar penuturan Hyukjae. Penjelasan sahabatnya itu terdengar sangat masuk akal.

"Kau berlatih setiap Sabtu kan? Kalau begitu Sabtu depan aku ikut kau latihan. Aku ingin melihatmu berlatih," kata Kyuhyun jahil.

Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya. Mengajak Kyuhyun sama saja bunuh diri. Ia akan langsung ditendang dari ruang latihan kalau sampai membawa orang lain melihat mereka berlatih.

"Jangan macam-macam, Kyu. Kau ingin melihatku ditendang dari sana dengan tidak hormat? Mulai sekarang kau pura-pura saja tidak tahu tentang kompetisi _dance_ itu. Kalau tidak aku akan bunuh diri di depanmu dan membiarkan arwahku yang penasaran menghantuimu seumur hidup," kata Hyukjae berapi-api mendramatisir keadaan.

Kyuhyun tertawa keras mendengar ancaman Hyukjae itu. Bunuh diru, huh! Apa dia kira mati itu enak.

" _Arraseo_ , aku tak akan memberitahukannya pada siapa pun. Tapi, kau berhutang cerita padaku. Kenapa kau bisa dipilih padahal tak ada pemberitahuan apa pun tentang keiktsertaan sekolah kita dalam kompetisi dance itu?" kata Kyuhyun pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mendadak pusing menghadapi tingkah teman sekamarnya itu. Sia-sia saja ia tadi mengancam Kyuhyun kalau akhirnya dia sendiri yang posisinya sekarang terancam.

"Terserahmulah, Kyu. Aku mau kembali ke kamar," ucap Hyukjae lemas. Hari ini ia sudah merasa lelah secara fisik, sekarang ditambah dengan tingkah Kyuhyun, Hyukjae merasa lelah secara mental.

Malam itu Kyuhyun dan Lee Hyukjae menikmati waktu santai mereka di ruang santai. Banyak anak yang juga berada di sana. Ada yang duduk santai menonton acara hiburan di layar televisi 32 inch, ada juga yang asyik mengobrol dengan teman dekat mereka.

Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun dan Hyukaje yang terlihat duduk di sudut ruangan, tempat favorit mereka, untuk mengobrol. Kyuhyun terus-menerus menagih hutang cerita Hyukjae. Mau tak mau, Hyukjae pun terpaksa menceritakan hal ikhwal dirinya bisa bergabung dengan tim _dance_ yang dilatih oleh Bong Sae Hyuk.

"Kau ingat, kan, saat kita masuk ke sini, kita disuruh mengisi formulir data diri. Di situ tercantum apa hobi dan cita-cita kita. Di situ aku menuliskan _dancing_ sebagai hobiku dan artis sebagai cita-citaku," kata Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun tertawa keras mendengar penjelasan Hyukjae. Apalagi saat sahabatnya itu berkata ia ingin jadi artis. Kyuhyun tak pernah tahu kalau Hyukjae ingin menjadi seorang artis.

"Diam, Kyu, kau mau aku melanjutkan ceritaku tidak?" kata Hyukjae galak.

"Maaf, maaf, aku tak tahu kalau kau ingin jadi artis. Kenapa kau ingin jadi artis?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Jadi artis terkenal cita-citaku sejak kecil, Kyu. Aku ingin masuk TV, konser sampai ke luar negeri, dan tentu saja punya uang banyak. Ikut kompetisi ini bisa jadi langkah awal untukku. Siapa tahu ada agensi yang tertarik dan menjadikanku _trainee_ mereka," kata Hyukjae.

"Kau pikir jadi artis itu enak, huh? Seorang artis akan selalu jadi sorotan. Mereka tak lagi punya privasi. Belum lagi tuntutan pekerjaan yang membuat mereka hanya tidur dua atau tiga jam sehari. Apa enaknya hidup seperti itu?" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada sinis.

"Aku berasal dari keluarga sederhana, Kyu. Ayahku hanya pegawai rendahan. Ibuku hanya bekerja di rumah dan menerima pesanan kue. Itu pun tidak tiap hari. Kakaku setelah SMA tak bisa melanjutkan kuliah dan hanya jadi pegawai di mini market. Sialnya lagi, aku pun tak begitu pandai. Tapi aku punya bakat menari. Kalau aku maksimalkan dan aku bisa menunjukkan bakatku pada banyak orang, aku pasti bisa. Aku yakin akan sukses kalau aku berusaha keras," kata Hyukjae semangat.

Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae. Temannya itu memang selalu optimis. Ia bisa menerima kekurangannya dan bisa memaksimalkan kelebihannya. Kyuhyun memandang Hyukjae dengan tatapan iri sekaligus kagum. Sampai sekarang pun Kyuhyun masih tidak tahu apa yang ia mau dan apa yang ia inginkan. Sampai sekarang pun Kyuhyun masih sulit menerima keadaan dirinya.

"Kau pasti bisa, Hyuk. Aku tadi sudah melihatmu dan kau menari dengan sangat bagus. Kau hebat, Hyuk," ucap Kyuhyun tulus,"aku saja sampai sekarang tak tahu apa yang aku inginkan,"lanjut Kyuhyun nanar.

"Ck, kurasa kau tak perlu khawatir tentang masa depanmu. Kau anak tunggal. Ayahmu juga kaya. Siapa lagi yang akan mewarisi semua itu kalau bukan kau," kata Hyukjae.

'Itu kalau aku masih dianggap anak, Hyuk' kata Kyuhyun dalam hati. Hyukjae tak tahu apa saja yang sudah Kyuhyun lalui. Hyukjae hanya tahu Kyuhyun anak orang kaya dan pewaris tunggal perusahaan ayahnya. Hyukjae tak tahu kalau semua itu bukan lagi menjadi milik Kyuhyun. Mungkin selulus SMA ia akan ditelantarkan begitu saja. Siapa yang mau peduli. Ayahnya pun sudah tidak menganggapnya lagi.

"Kau belum melanjutkan ceritamu, Hyuk," ingat Kyuhyun. Mendengar cerita Hyukaje lebih menarik bagi Kyuhyun daripada harus mengingat nasibnya.

"Cerita yang mana? Ouch, tentang pelatih Bong?" tanya Hyukjae linglung.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae barusan.

"Memangnya ada cerita lain yang ingin kudengar?" cemooh Kyuhyun.

"Ya, ya, ya, tak usah menatapku seperti itu, Kyu, aku tak suka! Pelatih Bong pernah ikut kompetisi itu tiga tahun yang lalu dan menjadi finalis. Tahun ini ia ingin ikut lagi, tapi sebagai pelatih. Pelatih Bong sama denganku, ia ingin menjadi seorang artis. Tapi, kakinya pernah mengalami cedera dua tahun lalu yang membuatnya tak bisa meraih mimpinya."

"Makanya pelatih Bong ingin anak didiknya berhasil dan itu tentu saja bisa mengangkat namanya kembali," potong Kyuhyun sebelum Hyukjae menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Hyukjae menatap Kyuhyun heran. Anak ini mulutnya seringkali lebih cepat bekerja daripada otaknya.

"Pelatih Bong bilang begitu?" tanya Hyukjae bodoh. Seingatnya pelatih Bong tidak pernah bicara seperti itu pada anggota timnya.

"Memangnya kau pernah melihatku bicara dengan pelatih Bong, Hyuk?" kata Kyuhyun gemas. Otak Lee Hyukjae memang kadang susah _connect_ dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sebal setengah mati.

"Lalu dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan kalau Pelatih Bong ingin terkenal lagi? Kurasa dia tidak seperti itu," ucap Hyukjae.

"Kau kan bilang ia dulu ingin jadi artis, tapi tak kesampaian karena cedera. Ia pasti masih ingin jadi orang terkenal dengan cara yang berbeda. Dari situ apa kau tak bisa simpulkan sendiri?" kata Kyuhyun keras karena kesal pada kebebalan Hyukjae.

"Jangan keras-keras! Kau mau semua anak dengar?" potong Hyukjae sambil menatap ke kiri dan kanan, takut kalau-kalau ada yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

"Itu salahmu. Kau terlalu lamban berpikir," kata Kyuhyun membela dirinya sendiri.

"Susah memang berdebat denganmu, Kyu. Sudahlah, aku mau kembali ke kamar saja," sungut Hyukjae kesal.

Hyukjae merasa kesal dengan Kyuhyun yang seolah-olah mengejek Pelatih Bong. Hyukjae sangat menghormati dan memuja Pelatih Bong. Pelatih Bong sudah berbaik hati memasukkannya ke dalam tim. Pelatih Bong yang membuka jalan bagi Hyukaje untuk meraih mimpinya.

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Hyukjae tanpa berusaha mencegah atau mengejarnya. Ia biarkan saja Hyukjae berlalu dengan segala kekesalan di hatinya. Kyuhyun hanya berguman lirih saat Hyukaje berlalu dari hadapannya. Hyukjae belum tahu saja siapa sebenarnya Pelatih Bong.

TBC

Hai, hai, saya balik lagi nglanjutin cerita ini. Tambah berputar-putarkah critanya? Moga kalian gak tambah bosan baca sampai part ini. Tinggal beberapa part lagi saya tamatin crita ini. Trima kasih buat kalian yang udah baca, review, dan follow cerita saya ini. See u next part.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sebelum mulai membaca, saya akan menjelaskan terlebih dahulu setting waktu cerita ini. Saya memang menggunakan alur campuran saat membuat cerita ini. Pada Part 1 dan 2 latar waktunya adalah saat Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun ada di tingkat 2. Part 3 sampai 7 menceritakan masa lalu Kyuhyun sampai ia duduk di kelas 1 SMA. Nah, Part ini bukan menceritakan masa lalu, namun menceritakan masa kini di mana Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae ada di kelas 2. Adakah yang bingung? Kalau bingung baca lagi mulai Part 1, ne, biar bisa membayangkan latar waktunya. Bukannya saya ada niat untuk membingungkan pembaca tapi memang dari semula cerita ini memang saya setting seperti itu. Mengapa demikian? Sekali lagi karena memang ceritanya seperti itu. Jadi, jangan bingung, ya, kalau baca cerita saya yang suka lompat sana lompat sini. So, Happy Reading._

PART 8

Musim panas yang menyengat. Entah suhu menunjukkan angka berapa derajat, namun cuaca terasa sangat terik. Musim panas memang tak pernah terasa sejuk.

Seminggu lagi liburan musim panas akan dimulai. Anak-anak tampaknya lebih suka membayangkan liburan musim panas daripada waktu belajar yang tersisa.

Meskipun sebentar lagi liburan musim panas, bukan berarti sekolah juga ikut menyambut liburan. Buktinya pelajaran masih saja berlangsung hingga sore hari. Guru-guru juga masih semangat memberi tugas, PR, dan ulangan. Mereka seakan-akan tak ikut merasakan kesenangan anak-anak untuk menyambut liburan.

Saat menjelang senja dan sesuadah makan malam anak-anak terlihat berkumpul di ruang belajar untuk menyelesaikan tugas. Televisi jarang sekali dinyalakan sekarang. Tak ada yang mau menunda-nunda pekerjaan. Semakin cepat selesai semakin banyak pula waktu untuk bersantai.

Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae saat ini juga terlihat asyik berdua di atap asrama. Mereka berdua memang seringkali ke sini. Mereka terbiasa menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol, mencari udara segar atau sekadar melihat bintang. Jika di ruang santai dipenuhi banyak anak yang membuat ruangan semakin bising, maka mereka akan naik ke atap untuk mencari tempat yang tenang.

Atap asrama memang tempat yang sering dikunjungi Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun. Mereka menghabiskan petang dengan mengobrol tentang banyak hal di sini, menikmati angin yang seringkali malas bertiup, atau menikmati langit yang tenang di atas sana.

Mereka duduk-duduk dekat pagar pembatas. Hyukjae menikmati minuman dingin yang diambilnya dari kulkas di ruang makan sebelum mereka ke sini tadi. Di belakang mereka tergantung banyak jemuran yang belum kering. Sesekali berkibar pelan kala angin musim panas meniupkan udaranya yang hangat.

"Kau akan sendirian lagi musim panas ini, Kyu," kata Hyukjae pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam tak menyahuti ucapan Hyukjae. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa merasa sendirian dan kesepian. Liburan musim panas tahun lalu, ia juga tidak pulang. Ia tinggal di asrama bersama beberapa teman yang juga tak pulang menghabiskan liburan musim panas.

"Aku sudah biasa sendirian," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kau tak takut sendirian?" tanya Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tahu, ia tak seharusnya menanyakan hal konyol seperti itu. Tapi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian lagi di asrama, ia merasa tak tega. Ia takut tak akan bertemu Kyuhyun lagi saat ia kembali ke asrama.

"Kenapa aku harus takut?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara mengejek. Pertanyaan Hyukjae barusan memang terdengar konyol di telinganya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya bertanya saja. Tapi, kupikir-pikir kau memang tak perlu menakutkan apa pun. Orang-orang yang justru harusnya takut padamu," kata Hyukjae.

"Kau benar, Hyuk, orang lain memang harusnya takut padaku. Aku memang menakutkan, eoh?" ucap Kyuhyun muram.

"Bukan, bukan, begitu maksudku. _Well_ , kau memang terkadang menyeramkan. Tapi bukan berarti kau menakutkan. Aish, Cho Kyuhyun, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya? Aku bingung," jawab Hyukjae antara bingung dan putus asa.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat kebingungan sahabatnya itu. Ia mengerti apa maksud Hyukaje. Anak itu seringkali memang sulit mengutarakan segala sesuatu dengan bahasa yang pas untuk dipahami orang lain.

"Hyuk, Hyuk, kau tak usah mejelaskan hal-hal seperti itu padaku. Percayalah penjelasanmu hanya akan menambah kebingungan," kata Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae hanya mendegus mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu. Anak itu seringkali bicara tanpa menyaringnya terlebih dulu. Apa yang ada di otaknya langsung ia ucapkan tanpa pernah dipikirnya berulang kali.

"Kau tahu, Kyu, aku akan menghabiskan liburan musim panasku di rumah nenekku di _Gwanmaedo_. Liburan kali ini tampaknya akan terasa membosankan," keluh Hyukjae.

"Nenekmu masih sakitkah?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Hyukjae.

"Kondisinya tak bisa dibilang baik. Setelah kena _stroke_ setahun yang lalu, bagian kanan tubuh nenekku lumpuh. Setiap hari beliau hanya berbaring atau duduk di kursi roda. Ibuku mau merawatnya di Seoul, namun nenekku bersikeras tetap tinggal di Gwanmaedo. Nenekku lahir di sana, di sana pula ia ingin mati dan dikuburkan. Ibuku sampai putus asa membujuk nenekku," keluh Hyukjae panjang lebar.

"Dan kaubilang padaku kalau liburanmu membosankan. Apa kau tak pernah berpikir bahwa nenekmu jauh lebih bosan. Setahun lebih beliau tak bisa apa-apa dan hanya tergantung pada orang lain. Sedangkan kau, yang masih bisa melakukan banyak hal, hanya bisa mengeluh bosan. Coba saja kau jadi orang yang masih ingin melakukan banyak hal tapi tak bisa karena kondisimu yang menyedihkan!" ketus Kyuhyun kesal pada Hyukjae yang memang suka mengeluhkan banyak hal.

"Yak, yak, jangan mengataiku seperti itu! Aku tak keberatan menemani nenekku selama liburan. Aku hanya tak tahu apa saja yang bisa aku lakukan di sana. Kau tahu desa nenekku itu sangat sepi," ucap Hyukjae membela diri.

"Tetap saja kau tak ikhlas menemani nenekmu," sela Kyuhyun,"kalau kau tak merasa keberatan, kau tak akan mengatakan 'bosan' bagaimana pun kondisinya."

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Lee Hyukjae kesal.

"Lalu apa maksudmu, Lee Hyukaje?!" teriak Kyuhyun tak kalah keras.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tak keberatan menghabiskan liburanku di rumah nenekku. Aku sayang nenekku, kau tahu. Hanya ia satu-satunya nenekku yang tersisa. Tapi, di sana sangat sepi. Apalagi waktu malam. Aku hanya tak bisa membayangkan apa yang bisa aku lakukan selama satu setengah bulan di sana," jelas Hyukjae sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Apanya yang tak bisa kaulakukan di sana, Hyuk. Kau kan bisa menangkap ikan atau mengajak nenekmu jalan-jalan seharian di hutan pinus yang ada di sana. Aku dengar _Gwanmaedo_ sangat indah, bahkan menjadi tempat jujugan para wisatawan," kata Kyuhyun. Ia memang belum pernah ke sana, tapi Kyuhyun mendengar bahwa Gwanmaedo sangat indah dan sebagian besar penduduknya bekerja sebagai nelayan.

"Yak, aku bukan nelayan, aku tak tahu caranya menangkap ikan. Seumur hidupku aku habiskan di Seoul. Kalau mencari ikan di Seoul kita tinggal pergi ke pasar. Lagipula kaukira nenekku mau kursi rodanya didorong sepanjang hutan pinus. Bisa-bisa punggungnya pegal karena harus melewati jalan yang tak rata. Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!" kata Hyukjae pada Kyuhyun gemas. Ia gemas karena Kyuhyun seringkali sok tahu tanpa pernah tahu kenyataannya.

"Kau sendiri, apa rencanamu?" tanya Hyukjae akhirnya setelah kesunyian cukup lama melingkupi mereka.

Kyuhyun menngangkat bahunya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah teman-temannya pulang. Meninggalkan sekolah dan asrama untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Satu setengah bulan liburan memang umumnya terasa menyenangkan, tapi untuk Kyuhyun tidaklah demikian.

"Aku tak tahu, Hyuk. Mungkin berkeliaran tanpa tujuan seperti biasanya," sahut Kyuhyun yang terdengar malang di telinga Hyukjae.

"Pasi sepi sekali di sini," kata Hyukaje.

"Memang sepi. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang tak beruntung sepertiku di sini," kata Kyuhyun lirih.

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang. Ia mengedarkan tatapan matanya pada pemandangan di bawahnya. Lapangan yang sepi, bangunan sekolah yang berdiri kokoh dalam gelap, tempat parkir yang hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang terparkir di sana, juga kapel, bangunan suci, yang berdiri tenang, di balik rumpun marigold dan palem.

Sekolah dan asrama terlihat sepi dari tempat mereka berada sekarang. Hyukjae tak bisa membayangkan keadaan sekolah dan asrama yang pasti jauh lebih sepi saat liburan sekolah tiba.

Hyukjae masih asyik memandangi keadaan di bawahnya saat matanya terpaku pada sosok seseorang yang tengah melintasi halaman depan asrama menuju kapel. Sosok orang yang sudah amat dikenalnya dengan baik. Hyukjae ganti menatap Kyuhyun. Orang yang ditatapnya malah asyik memandangi bintang yang nampak cerah di langit. Anak di sampingnya itu tidak menyadari ada orang yang ia rindukan datang ke kapel malam-malam seperti ini.

"Ayo, ikut denganku!" ajak Hyukjae pada Kyuhyun.

"Ke mana?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. Kyuhyun masih mau di atap asrama. Ia masih mau menatap langit sambil menikmati keheningan yang menetramkan hatinya.

"jangan banyak bicara, ikut aku, cepat!" ucap Hyukjae.

Hyukjae berlari menuruni tangga dan menuju lantai bawah. Kyuhyun mengikuti gerak langkah Hyukjae di depannya dengan tanda tanya besar di dalam kepalanya.

Kyuhyun mengira Hyukjae mengajaknya ke kamar. Namun, langkah Hyukjae tak terhenti di kamar asrama mereka. Ia terus turun dan menyeberangi lapangan menuju kapel.

Meskipun rasa heran terus menggelayut di benaknya, Kyuhyun tetap mengikuti langkah Hyukjae yang mulai menghilang di balik pintu kapel. Kyuhyun pun ikut masuk ke dalam kapel. Sinar temaram dalam kapel menerpa matannya. Suasana yang syahdu, tenang, dan menentramkan menyapa kalbunya. Kyuhyun melihat Hyukjae duduk di samping seorang pria setengah baya di kursi kapel paling depan.

Pria paruh baya yang sedang bersama Hyukjae itu terlihat rapuh dimakan usia. Pria paruh baya yang terlihat rapuh dengan bahunya yang lemah dimakan kesepian dan kenestapaan hidup. Kyuhyun hanya menatap nanar pemandangan di depannya itu. Ia tak hendak bergabung dengan Hyukjae dan pria paruh baya yang sedang menatap salib besar di dinding depan kapel.

Kyuhyun berdiri dekap patung besar di sayap kiri kapel. Lamat-lamat bisa didengarnya percakapan Hyukjae dan pria paruh baya itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, _Ahjussi_ , bagaimana kabar Anda?" sapa Hyukjae. Sesekali Hyukjae mencuri pandang ke sekitar ruangan kapel itu. Mencari sosok Kyuhyun yang ia yakin mengikutinya sampai ke sini. Hyukjae menarik napas lega saat ekor matanya menangkap bayangan Kyuhyun di balik patung besar St. Yosep.

"Seperti biasa, Hyukjae-ah. Seperti inilah kabarku. Tak bisa dikatakan baik. Tak bisa juga dikatakan buruk," jawab pria paruh baya itu pilu.

Hyukjae tertegun mendengarnya. Pria yang sekarang ada di sampingnya itu keadaannya sudah sangat jauh berbeda dengan saat pertama kali Hyukjae mengenalnya.

"Saya sering melihat Anda ke sini, _Ahjussi_. Tapi, maaf saya tak bisa menemui Anda," balas Hyukjae sopan.

"Tak apa. Aku tahu kesibukanmu. Aku hanya berkunjung saja ke sini. Untung saja Bruder Kepala berbaik hati memperbolehkanku datang ke sini kapan pun aku mau. Ah, ya, bagaimana kabarmu, Hyukjae-ah, kau terlihat kurus sekarang?"

"Badanku memang tak bisa gemuk, _Ahjussi_. Aku makan dengan sangat baik, tapi berat badanku memang tak pernah beranjak sekilo pun. _Ahjussi_ , sendirian saja ke sini?" tanya Hyukjae.

Pria paruh baya itu tertawa sedih mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae. Ia memang sendiri sekarang. Setahun yang lalu, sekarang, maupun esok dan seterusnya ia memang harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia hidup hanya seorang diri, kesepian dan terlupakan.

"Mau dengan siapa lagi aku ke sini, Hyukjae-ah. Aku memang sendiri sekarang. Tak ada siapa-siapa lagi yang ada bersamaku. Bahkan aku juga seringkali tak merasakan diriku pun ada. Hidupku, hatiku, semua yang ada pada diriku telah dibawanya pergi. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa. Dia sudah membawa pergi semuanya hingga tiada lagi yang tersisa. Mungkin hanya napas tak berharga ini yang tersisa," jawab pria itu dengan suaranya yang terdengar pilu menyayat hati.

Hyukjae menatap pria di sebelahnya itu miris. Ia menghela napas panjang mengahalau tangis yang hampir saja jatuh.

"Anda tak sendirian, _Ahjussi_. Masih banyak orang yang menyayangi dan mencintai Anda. Saya rasa Anda cukup membuka hati Anda pada orang-orang di sekeliling Anda. Hidup Anda belum berakhir, _Ahjussi_. Masih banyak yang bisa Anda lakukan untuk mengisi hari-hari Anda," hibur Lee Hyukjae lembut.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang, Hyukaje-ah? Semua hidupku sudah dibawanya pergi. Semua cintaku sudah dibawanya jauh entah ke mana. Selama ini aku hanya hidup untuknya. Semua rasa cinta dan sayangku kucurahkan hanya padanya. Semua yang aku miliki hanya untuknya. Tapi, ia sudah pergi. Membawa semua yang aku miliki. Aku tak punya apa-apa lagi, Hyukjae-ah. Semua yang aku miliki sekarang tak ada harganya sama sekali. Hanya dia satu-satunya milikku yang tak ternilai harganya."

Pria paruh baya itu mulai terisak. Meratapi hidupnya yang sudah hancur. Menangisi hidupnya yang sudah binasa.

"Anda masih punya seseorang yang juga berharga, _Ahjussi_. Seseorang yang bisa menemani Anda menjalani hari-hari Anda. Maaf, _Ahjussi_ , tapi saya pernah mendengar setahun yang lalu Anda akan menikah dengan seseorang yang Anda cintai. Anda bisa membuka lembaran baru dengannya. Berbagi rasa duka dan suka bersamanya," kata Hyukjae hati-hati. Ia tak ingin membuat pria di sebelahnya ini tersinggung dengan perkataannya.

Pria paruh baya itu tertawa sumbang di sela-sela air matanya mendengar perkataan Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya tidak tahu bahwa semua yang diimpikannya telah hancur.

"Aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya. Dulu aku ingin memberikannya seorang ibu. Perempuan terbaik yang bisa ia panggil ibu. Aku berencana menikah lagi bukan hanya semata-mata mencari seorang istri, tapi juga ibu bagi anakku. Kyuhyunku adalah yang terpenting dalam hidupku. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk kebaikannya, untuk membuatnya bahagia. Tapi, sekarang, semuanya menjadi sia-sia dan tak berguna. Semua yang kulakukan sia-sia karena aku malah kehilangannya. Ia sudah teramat jauh hingga aku tak bisa menjangkaunya lagi. Aku tak bisa memeluknya lagi. Bahkan untuk melihatnya sedetik pun aku tak memiliki izinnya. Aku ayah yang buruk kan, Hyukjae. Aku ayah yang sangat buruk."

Pria itu menyeka air mata yang meleleh deras di pipinya. Hatinya memang selalu merasa sakit seperti dirajam sembilu jika mengingat anak kesayangannya yang tak bisa ia jangkau lagi.

Cukup lama Hyukjae menemani ayah Kyuhyun di dalam kapel. Mendengarkan keluh kesah dan rintihan kerinduannya pada anak satu-satunya. Mata Hyukjae sesekali menatap tempat di mana Kyuhyun berada. Berharap Kyuhyun mendengar semua yang diucapkan ayahnya.

"Terima kasih, Hyukjae-ah. Kau sudah mau menemani dan mendengar semua keluh kesah lelaki tua ini. Hari sudah malam, sebaiknya aku pulang. Aku harap kita bisa berjumpa lagi," ujar ayah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum pada Hyukjae. Dibetulkannya letak mantel cokelat yang dipakainya sebelum kakinya beranjak keluar kapel.

Sekeluar pria paruh baya itu dari kapel, Hyukaje pun juga beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di balik patung St. Yosep. Jejak-jejak air mata terlihat dari mata merahnya dan pipinya yang pucat.

"Kau dengar kan semua yang dikatakannya. Ia sudah menganggap hidupnya hancur, Kyu. Hidupnya sudah berakhir. Kebahagiaan bukan lagi miliknya setelah ia kehilanganmu. Kaulah yang terpenting bagi hidupnya, hanya engkau yang menjadi cahaya hidupnya. Jadi, Kyuhyun-ah jujurlah padaku kali ini. Kau selalu menghindar kalau aku menanyakan hal ini sejak setahun yang lalu. Kali ini biarkan aku membantumu. Biarkan aku menjadi perantaramu. Ceritakan padaku, Kyuhyun-ah, ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau mati setahun yang lalu!"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

PART 9

"Kau dengar kan semua yang dikatakannya. Ia sudah menganggap hidupnya hancur, Kyu. Hidupnya sudah berakhir. Kebahagiaan bukan lagi miliknya setelah ia kehilanganmu. Kaulah yang terpenting bagi hidupnya, hanya engkau cahaya hidupnya. Jadi, Kyuhyun-ah jujurlah padaku kali ini. Kau selalu menghindar kalau aku menanyakan hal ini sejak setahun yang lalu. Kali ini biarkan aku membantumu. Biarkan aku menjadi pengantaramu. Ceritakan padaku, Kyuhyun-ah, ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau mati setahun yang lalu!"

Kyuhyun memandang Hyukjae. Seringkali Hyukjae menanyakan hal yang sama. Hal yang Kyuhyun tak pernah mau menjawabnya. Ia tak pernah mau menceritakan hal itu. Ia selalu menghindarinya. Seberapa kerasnya Hyukjae mencoba mengorek keterangan darinya, Kyuhyun selalu bungkam.

Hyukjae tak tahu apa alasan Kyuhyun menyembunyikan penyebab kematiannya padanya. Dulu, Hyukjae mengira Kyuhyun bungkam karena ia masih belum bisa menerima kematiannya, mungkin juga karena Kyuhyun terlalu sedih, atau juga Kyuhyun merasa takut dengan keadaan dirinya sekarang.

Tapi waktu sudah berjalan selama satu tahun. Sejak Hyukjae bisa melihat dan berkomunikasi dengan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tak tampak seperti sosok hantu penasaran yang tengah mencari kebenaran jati diri atau mencari ketenagan bagi arwahnya.

Kyuhyun sosok hantu yang menyebalkan. Yang sering mengagetkannya dengan selalu muncul tiba-tiba, yang meniup wajahnya keras-keras saat tengah malam supaya Hyukjae bangun dan menemaninya ngobrol, mengejeknya tanpa ampun saat Hyukjae ditimpa sial, dan semacamnya.

"Apa bedanya kalau aku menceritakan padamu atau tidak. Tak akan mengubah kenyataan kalau aku sudah mati. Tak akan ada bedanya. Aku tetap gentayangan ke sana ke mari. Menampakkan diriku pada orang-orang tertentu yang kebetulan bisa melihatku. Semuanya akan tetap sama kan, Hyuk?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, paling tidak arwahmu akan lebih tenang. Aku pernah membaca tentang hantu-hantu gentayangan. Mereka masih berkeliaran di dunia bukan hanya karena ingin menakuti manusia. Mereka sebenarnya membutuhkan pertolongan. Untuk menyelesaikan urusan yang belum sempat ia selesaikan. Untuk mengungkap rahasia yang seharusnya tersingkap. Untuk menenangkan arwahnya. Untuk melapangkan jalan baginya menuju dunianya yang seharusnya. Mungkin kau salah satu di antaranya, Kyu. Dan mungkin juga aku yang terpilih untuk membantumu. Tak ada orang lain yang bisa melihatmu, kecuali aku. Jadi, kumohon, Kyu, jujurlah padaku. Ceritakan semuanya padaku supaya arwahmu bisa tenang dan kau bisa beristirahat dalam damai," ucap Hyukjae dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding kapel. Sejujurnya, ia juga tak ingin seperti ini. Ia lelah hanya berkeliaran ke sana ke mari sebagai sosok yang tak kasat mata. Ia juga tak ingin terombang-ambing hidup di dunia yang bukan lagi menjadi dunianya.

Ia ingin melepaskan semuanya dan hidup menuju keabadian. Namun, Kyuhyun juga merasa ragu. Hanya Hyukjae yang tahu tentang keadaannya. Hanya Hyukjae yang bisa melihat keberadaannya.

Siapa yang mau percaya dengan ceritanya. Apakah hanya dengan bercerita maka semuanya akan berakhir. Kyuhyun tak yakin semuanya akan berjalan dengan mudah seperti yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Kalau aku menceritakan semuanya, apakah kau bisa percaya, Hyuk?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Tentu saja aku akan percaya. Meskipun selama hidup kau amat menyebalkan, tapi kau selalu jujur. Kau tak pernah berbohong atau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, kecuali satu hal itu yang kau selalu menolak untuk menceritakannya. Ayolah, Kyu, ceritakan padaku yang sebenarnya!" bujuk Hyukjae putus asa.

"Aku tak yakin kau akan percaya padaku, Hyuk. Orang terakhir yang aku yakini akan memercayai kejujuranku pun juga menyangsikanku. Ia malah membuangku ke tempat yang tak pernah kuinginkan," ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kenapa aku harus tak percaya padamu? Kau toh belum menceritakan apa-apa padaku. Ceritakanlah dan biarkan aku nanti yang akan menilainya!" sahut Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae sangsi. Ia masih ragu untuk menceritakan yang sesungguhnya atau tidak. Ia takut Hyukjae tidak memercayai apa yang ia katakan dan menjauhinya. Ia tak mau sendirian lagi. Ia masih membutuhkan Hyukjae untuk menemaninya. Kyuhyun tak mau sendirian dan kesepian.

"Aku belum siap mengatakannya sekarang, Hyuk. Biarkan aku sendiri dulu. Suatu saat nanti aku akan menceritakannya padamu, tapi bukan sekarang," kata Kyuhyun akhirnya yang tentu saja sangat mengecewakan Hyukjae.

Sudah tiga hari sejak percakapan terakhir Hyukjae dengan Kyuhyun. Selama tiga hari itu pula Hyukaje tak lagi melihat sosok Kyuhyun di mana-mana. Entah menghilang ke mana anak itu. Ia tak terlihat di kamar, di pojok ruang belajar, maupun di kapel.

Hyukjae seringkali menyendiri di kamar. Berharap Kyuhyun akan menemuinya di kamar. Namun, sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar belum mau bicara padanya. Mungkin Kyuhyun takut Hyukaje akan mendesaknya lagi untuk menceritakan penyebab kematiannya.

Tiga hari lagi Hyukjae akan pulang. Ia akan menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya selama satu setengah bulan jauh dari sekolah. Hyukjae berharap ia dapat bertemu Kyuhyun sebelum ia pulang. Tak apa jika Kyuhyun merasa belum siap, Hyukjae tak akan mendesaknya lagi. Hyukjae hanya ingin bertemu dan memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja sebelum ia pergi.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, Lee Hyukjae!" tegur seseorang pada Hyukjae yang melamun sambil berjalan.

"Oh, maaf, _Saem_!" kata Hyukjae tergagap sambil membungkukkan badannya sopan pada seorang guru yang hampir saja ia tabrak karena tak memerhatikan arah langkahnya.

"Jangan berjalan sambil melamun! Untung saja kau hanya hampir menabrakku," tegur guru itu lagi.

"Maafkan saya, Bong _Saem_. Saya terlalu banyak melamun tadi," sahut Hyukjae yang merasa tidak enak pada Guru Bong.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kulihat beberapa hari ini kau terlihat tak bersemangat. Saat latihan kemarin sore pun kau tak bergerak lincah seperti biasanya dan banyak membuat kesalahan," tanya Guru Bong pada Lee Hyukjae.

"Oh, tidak ada apa-apa, _Saem_. Saya sedang tidak ada masalah," jawab Hyukjae lagi.

"Apa kau merasa khawatir?" tanya Guru Bong pada Hyukjae lagi.

"Khawatir tentang apa, _Saem_?" tanya Hyukjae tak mengerti.

"Yah, siapa tahu kau khawatir kejadian buruk tahun lalu akan terulang lagi," jawab Guru Bong.

"Maksud Anda, _Saem_?" tanya Hyukjae masih tak mengerti.

"Tahun lalu tim kita sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan sangat baik. Namun kejadian mengejutkan saat liburan musim panas tahun lalu membuyarkan rencana kita. Apa kau khawatir tahun ini kita akan gagal lagi mengikuti kompetisi _dance_ seperti tahun lalu?" tanya Guru Bong.

Hyukjae terperangah mendengar kata-kata Guru Bong barusan. Kejadian tahun lalu memang membuat rencana tim _dance_ mereka tak seindah yang diangankan. Kejadian paling buruk dalam sejarah sekolah mereka telah membuat semua rencana kegiatan di sekolah selama satu semester ditunda bahkan ada yang sampai dibatalkan, termasuk keikutsertaan tim _dance_ sekolah mereka dalam Kompetisi _Dance_ berskala nasional.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat Hyukjae merasa sedih tahun lalu, bahkan sampai sekarang pun rasa sedih itu tak berkurang meski Hyukjae seringkali terlihat konyol dan banyak senyum. Ia kehilangan seorang teman, bahkan sahabatnya untuk selamanya. Yang Hyukjae sesali bukan batalnya tim _dance_ mereka mengikuti kompetisi, namun karena sahabatnya meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya dengan cara yang sangat tragis.

"Bukan itu, _Saem_. Kita gagal mengikuti kompetisi memang membuat saya sedih. Tapi, itu tak sebanding dengan rasa kehilangan seorang sahabat. Kyuhyun teman sekamar sekaligus sahabat saya. Rasa kehilangan itu bahkan masih terasa sampai sekarang," kata Hyukjae.

"Kau benar. Kau tentu merasa sangat kehilangan. Kalian sudah bersama selama satu semester. Kelihatannya hanya sebentar. Tapi _Saem_ yakin kalian memiliki kedekatan yang lebih erat. Kalian melewati setiap waktu bersama, saling berbagi, dan memahami. _Saem_ paham kalau kau merasa sedih dengan kepergiannya yang tragis dan misterius," ucap Guru Bong bersimpati.

"Kyuhyun teman yang sangat baik, _Saem_. Dia juga menyenangkan. Kami terbiasa menghabiskan waktu bersama bercerita tentang banyak hal. Saya tak bisa menemukan sahabat sepertinya lagi," kata Hyukjae sedih.

"Bukan tidak bisa, Hyukjae, tapi belum. Kau punya banyak teman. Kau tidak sendirian. Oh, ya, apa saja yang biasa kalian ceritakan? Apa Kyuhyun selalu menceritakan semuanya padamu?" tanya Guru Bong.

"Kyuhyun bukan termasuk anak yang suka bergosip. Meskipun tak bisa diam, tapi ia malah sedikit tertutup dengan masalah pribadinya," cerita Hyukjae tentang pribadi Kyuhyun pada Guru Bong.

"Ah, begitukah? Kukira kalian saling terbuka tentang apa saja. Biasanya teman sekamar saling terbuka satu sama lain. Mereka sering membicarakan banyak hal, termasuk yang pribadi sekali pun. Jadi, dia tak selalu mengatakan semua yang ia alami atau yang ia lihat selama di sini?" tanya Guru Bong, mencoba menggali informasi tentang Kyuhyun.

"Tidak sering, _Saem_ , hanya beberapa hal saja. Malahan saya yang sering kali bercerita tentang diri saya padanya. Saya memang ingin dia bercerita dan terbuka tentang banyak hal pada saya, namun kalau Kyuhyun tidak ingin bercerita maka akan sulit mengorek keterangan darinya," terang Hyukjae.

"Hhhh, aku juga kurang mengenal Kyuhyun dengan baik. Meskipun aku mengajar Seni selama ia bersekolah di sini, namun Kyuhyun tampaknya tak terlalu menyukai kesenian. Dia malah terlihat dekat dengan Park _Songsaem_ , Wali Kelas kalian saja. Aku sangat bersimpati padanya. Sudah tak punya ibu sejak kecil dan hidupnya pun harus berakhir dengan tragis. Yang kudengar dari Park _Songsaem_ Kyuhyun anak yang cerdas dan tak banyak tingkah. Entah siapa yang tega berbuat jahat padanya. Asrama sekolah sangat tertutup, tak mungkin ada orang luar yang bisa masuk jika tidak diizinkan. Kyuhyun juga anak yang baik dan tak punya musuh. Latar belakang keluarganya juga baik. Polisi bahkan tak bisa mengungkap misteri ini sampai sekarang," ucap Guru Bong.

"Siapa pun yang berbuat jahat padanya kuharap akan menerima hukuman yang setimpal, _Saem_. Kyuhyun terlalu baik untuk menerima semua ini. Sungguh jahat orang yang sudah merenggut hidupnya," ucap Hyukjae. Air bening bahkan sudah bertumpuk di pelupuk matanya dan siap jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Guru Bong tersenyum samar mendengar ucapan Hyukjae itu. Yah, siapa pun juga pasti akan mempunyai pikiran yang sama dengan Hyukjae. Siapa pun yang mengenal Kyuhyun dengan sangat baik pasti mengharapkan hal yang sama.

Malam sudah amat larut saat Hyukjae kembali ke kamar. Tubuhnya lelah tapi ia juga merasa senang. Dua hari lagi liburan sekolah tiba. Dua hari lagi ia akan pulang. Ia bisa bersantai jauh dari sekolah dan pelajaran selama satu setengah bulan penuh.

Saat membuka pintu kamar, Hyukjae tersenyum senang karena ada satu sosok yang amat dirindukannya ada di dalam kamar. Sosok yang sudah berhari-hari tak dilihatnya. Cho Kyuhyun, ada di dalam kamarnya. Ia berdiri di depan jendela yang tertutup dan memandangi siluet lampu-lampu taman yang menerobos ke dalam kamar Hyukjae.

"Senang melihatmu lagi, Kyu! Kukira kau tak mau menemuiku lagi setelah kejadian empat hari yang lalu di kapel," sapa Hyukjae sumringah.

"Aku selalu melihatmu, Hyuk. Di mana pun kau berada aku selalu melihatmu," kata Kyuhyun. Ia masih menatap keluar kamar tak membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Hyukjae.

"Kenapa kau tak menampakkan diri padaku? Maaf, aku terlalu mendesakmu kemarin. Aku tak akan mendesakmu lagi. Kalau kau sudah siap, kau baru boleh bercerita. Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik," kata Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Hyukjae. Tatapan mata yang sudah kehilangan sinarnya. Mata yang saat hidup selalu bersinar polos dan jenaka, kini tak terlihat lagi cahayanya. Hanya kosong dan dingin.

"Aku akan pulang dua hari lagi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik selama aku pergi. Jangan berselingkuh dariku dan mengganggu orang lain selama aku pergi, okay!" pesan Hyukjae mencoba melucu.

Kyuhyun berdecih mendengar ucapan Hyukjae. Kalau ia bisa menampakkan diri pada orang lain, ia pasti sudah melakukannya dari dulu.

"Kemarin aku melihatmu bersama Bong _Saem_ , Hyuk," kata Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Kau melihatku dan Bong _Saem_? Berarti kau ada di koridor di lantai 3 saat aku bersama Bong _Saem_ , tapi kenapa aku tak bisa melihatmu?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Karena aku memang tak ingin terlihat. Kau sangat dekat dengan Bong _Saem_. Sebaik itukah orangnya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bong _Saem_ sangat baik. Ia juga bijaksana. Ia bisa memberi solusi yang baik saat aku sedang ada masalah. Bong _Saem_ juga pendengar yang baik. Aku seringkali ke ruangannya untuk sekedar curhat dan bertukar pikiran," jawab Hyukjae.

"Kau terdengar sangat memujanya," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Bukan memuja, Kyu, tapi menghormatinya. Bong _Saem_ benar-benar baik dan penuh perhatian pada murid-muridnya. Sayang, kau tak sempat mengenalnya lebih dekat. Bong _Saem_ sangat enak diajak berdiskusi. Aku merasa nyaman kalau berbincang dengannya. Tak seperti guru dan murid, malah lebih seperti seorang teman," kata Hyukjae.

"Jangan terlalu memuja orang terlalu berlebihan, Hyuk! Nanti kau akan kecewa pada akhirnya," nasihat Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hyukjae tak mengerti.

"Jangan memuja orang terlalu berlebihan. Jangan mencintai terlalu berlebihan. Sama seperti nasihat orang tua saat kita kecil dulu. Jangan makan berlebihan. Jangan main berlebihan. Segala sesuatu yang berlebihan itu tidak baik," jawab Kyuhyun berbelit-belit,"karena saat kau sudah terlalu menaruh kepercayaanmu pada seseorang dan ia mengecewakanmu, hatimu pasti akan sangat sakit. Kau akan merasa dikecewakan dan dikhianati."

"Haah, aku tak mengerti ucapanmu, Kyu. Tapi, Bong _Saem_ memang orang yang aku kagumi dan aku hormati. Aku ingin seperti dia."

"Semoga ia memang pantas untuk kaukagumi dan kauhormati, Hyuk. Semoga ia tak akan mengecewakanmu," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ia tak akan seperti itu, Kyu. Aku jamin, Bong _Saem_ tak akan mengecewakanku," kata Hyukjae mantap.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap keluar jendela. Hatinya meringis sakit. 'Itulah sebabnya, Hyuk, aku tak bisa menceritakannya padamu. Itulah sebabnya aku tak bisa jujur padamu. Kau terlalu memujanya. Kau terlalu percaya padanya. Dan aku yakin kau tak akan percaya pada apa pun yang akan kuceritakan padamu.' keluh batin Kyuhyun miris.

TBC

 ** _Annyeong, rederdeul, saya update cepet kan. Bulan ini memang saya usahakan update kilat coz bulan depan sampai tengah tahun saya sudah sibuk akreditasi dan persiapan ujian. Saya gak janji bisa update atau tidak saat sibuk nanti. Semoga part ini tak mengecewakan kalian meski ngetiknya ngebut. R n R ya. Gomawo and happy reading._**


	10. Chapter 10

PART 10

Kyuhyun melayang bosan. Asrama sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang tinggal di asrama, juga para bruder yang tinggal di biara dekat asrama untuk mengawasi anak-anak yang tinggal. Kadang ada juga beberapa guru yang tinggal karena kebetulan mendapat tugas piket.

Dari sekian orang yang masih tinggal di asrama, tak ada satu pun yang bisa melihat Kyuhyun. Di saat-saat seperti inilah, Kyuhyun merasa amat merindukan Hyukjae. Ia merindukan temannya yang lugu, bahkan terkadang konyol itu. Ia merindukan Hyukjae yang selalu tersenyum apa pun keadaannya.

Sudah hampir sebulan liburan berjalan, Kyuhyun hanya kelayapan tak tentu arah ke sana ke mari. Ia kadang di perpustakaan, ruang-ruang kelas, kamar-kamar asrama, maupun ke atas atap. Tapi, tempat yang paling sering ia kunjungi adalah kamar Hyukjae. Siang dan malam ia habiskan di dalam kamar itu melayang di antara sudut-sudut kamar. Berharap bisa membunuh kebosanannya.

Kadang kala Kyuhyun menyukai keadaannya sekarang. Ia bisa tahu lebih banyak hal lebih dari siapa pun. Ia bisa tahu apa saja yang dilakukan anak-anak di atap sekolah atau di dalam kamar asrama. Ia bisa tahu hal-hal terbaru yang dibicarakan anak-anak. Atau kelakuan apa saja yang dilakukan beberapa anak, yang tak ingin diketahui orang lain. Kadang kala ia bisa mendengar keluhan para guru tentang beberapa anak yang susah diatur.

Dari semua topik yang dibicarakan teman-teman dan para guru, kejadian yang menimpanya setahun yang lalu masih menjadi _trending topic_. Mereka masih membicarakan misteri kematiannya. Bagaimana, mengapa, siapa, adalah rentetan pertanyaan yang tak terjawab. Semuanya masih menjadi misteri yang entah kapan akan terkuak.

Selama enam bulan pertama sejak kematiannya, polisi sering sekali datang ke sekolah dan asrama untuk menyingkap tabir kematiannya. Banyak orang telah ditanyai dan diinterogasi. Polisi berharap mereka bisa menemukan titik terang tentang kasus itu. Tapi, sampai sekarang tak nampak hasilnya. Polisi belum bisa menyeret pelakunya karena minimnya jejak, bukti, dan saksi.

Awalnya polisi mencurigai teman-teman yang sekiranya memiliki masalah dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi, tak ada satu pun yang termasuk golongan ini karena Kyuhyun dikenal sebagai anak yang baik dan pandai. Ia tak punya musuh atau pun seseorang yang menyimpan dendam padanya. Pun para guru dan staf tak ada yang memiliki masalah dengannya.

Selanjutnya, mereka menyelidiki latar belakang keluarganya. Itu pun tak ada yang mencurigakan. Ayahnya bukan orang jahat. Meskipun pengusaha suskses, namun ayah Kyuhyun tak pernah melakukan kegiatan ilegal yang sampai mengancam keselamatan anggota keluarganya.

Lalu siapa pelakunya, tak ada yang mampu menjawabnya. Mungkin hanya Tuhan dan pelakunya yang tahu. Mungkin kasus Kyuhyun akan tetap menjadi misteri dan akan dipetieskan jika tak dapat dipecahkan sampai bertahun-tahun.

Kasus Kyuhyun memang menghebohkan dan menyedot perhatian banyak orang. Satu-satunya kasus tragis dan misterius yang terjadi di sekolah berasrama yang terkenal itu. Kasus itu terjadi tepat setahun yang lalu, saat liburan musim panas tahun lalu.

Saat itu keadaannya juga seperti ini. Asrama dan sekolah sedang sepi karena anak-anak banyak yang menghabiskan waktu liburan musim panas mereka bersama keluarganya. Mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas.

Tapi tidak semua anak pulang ke rumah masing-masing, hanya Kyuhyun dan beberapa siswa yang tetap tinggal di asrama. Anak-anak yang lain tak pulang, karena mereka tak punya rumah untuk pulang. Mereka adalah anak-anak yatim piatu yang bersekolah di St. Nicholas dan menghabiskan hari-hari mereka di sana. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memang tak mau pulang. Atau lebih tepatnya ia tak diharapkan untuk pulang.

Kyuhyun berpikir ayahnya memang sudah tak menginginkannya lagi. Oleh karena itulah, ia menghabiskan liburan musim panas dengan tetap tinggal di asrama. Saat Guru Park, wali kelasnya, mendata siapa saja yang tetap tinggal di asrama selama liburan musim panas, Kyuhyun pun langsung mendaftarkan diri. Toh, selama ini ayahnya tak pernah memintanya untuk pulang. Kyuhyun menyimpulkan bahwa ayahnya sudah benar-benar ingin menyingkirkannya demi perempuan yang sebentar lagi akan dinikahinya.

Sakit sekali hati Kyuhyun kalau mengingat hal itu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Perempuan itu jauh lebih berharga di mata ayahnya daripada anaknya sendiri. Untunglah akan ada banyak kegiatan yang bisa diisinya selama liburan di asrama. Ia dan teman-temannya bisa membantu para bruder menyiapkan acara-acara amal. Bakti sosial, pelayanan di gereja, atau mengunjungi panti jompo dan panti asuhan. Paling tidak Kyuhyun tak akan banyak menganggur selama sebulan lebih.

Kyuhyun senang-senang saja, atau lebih tepatnya ia berusaha membuat dirinya merasa senang. Kyuhyun mengikuti banyak kegiatan yang sebagian besar baru dilakukannya untuk pertama kali. Ia suka hati membantu para bruder. Ia sukacita membantu para guru dan staf. Meskipun sepi, namun ia tak kurang teman dan kegiatan.

Tapi, hal yang menyenangkan itu tak berlangsung selamanya. Dua minggu sebelum sekolah dimulai, justru kejadian menghebohkan yang terjadi. Saat dini hari, sebelum waktu fajar, pesuruh sekolah yang biasa membersihkan halaman dan kebun menjerit ketakutan saat menemukan tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah kaku tertelungkup di halaman depan kapel dengan darah yang menggenangi tubuhnya.

Kejadian dini hari itulah yang mengubah sejarah St. Nicholas. Bagaimana bisa seorang siswa terbunuh di halaman kapel yang tertutup untuk siapa pun, terutama saat malam hari. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mendapat izin dari bruder kepala untuk mengunjungi kapel. Itu pun bukan setiap saat. Hanya di saat-saat tertentu mereka boleh mengunjungi kapel.

Kyuhyun menangis dalam hati kalau mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian yang tak pernah disangkanya akan menimpa dirinya. Siapa juga yang ingin hidupnya berakhir dengan cara tragis seperti itu. Terlintas di pikiran Kyuhyun pun tak pernah.

Sosok Kyuhyun melayang ke halaman depan kapel, tempat jenazahnya ditemukan. Saat malam seperti ini halaman kapel terlihat menyeramkan. Apalagi ditambah dengan gosip bahwa halaman depan kapel menjadi seram setelah kematiannya. Beberapa anak bahkan bercerita pada teman-temannya bahwa mereka pernah melihat hantu yang mirip sosok Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa mendengar bualan itu karena ia tahu yang bisa melihatnya hanya Lee Hyukjae seorang.

Kyuhyun pun enggan sebenarnya ke halaman kapel. Tapi setiap hari ia selalu datang kemari hanya sekedar merenungi kejadian setahun lalu yang menimpa dirinya.

Kyuhyun tahu siapa yang melakukan kejahatan itu padanya. Ia amat sangat tahu. Tapi, ia terus menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat selama setahun ini. Bagaimana bisa ia menceritakannya pada orang lain kalau yang bisa melihatnya selama ini hanya Lee Hyukjae, sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun ingin semuanya ini segera berakhir, namun tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Ia hanya sosok yang tak kelihatan. Meskipun Hyukjae memercayai perkataannya dan membelanya, namun apa yang dikatakannya tak akan cukup untuk menyeret pelakunya ke meja hijau. Kyuhyun tak bisa menjadi saksi karena ia tak terlihat.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Andai saja ia punya bukti atau bisa menunjukkan bukti itu pada seseorang, keadaannya tentu tak akan sengsara seperti sekarang. Ia bisa mendapatkan keadilan dan ketenteraman bagi jiwanya. Ia tentu tak akan menderita seperti sekarang.

Kyuhyun melayang sekali lagi menuju asrama. Ia ingin menghabiskan malam ini di dalam kamar Lee Hyukjae saja. Ia sudah lelah melayang ke sana ke mari. Mungkin ia akan menghabiskan esok hari di sana juga.

Saat mengitari halaman asrama Kyuhyun melihat Guru Bong ada di sana. Ia tak sendiri, namun bersama Guru Park. Kyuhyun mendecih. Orang yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat ada di sini. Pasti hari ini Guru Bong mendapat tugas piket. Biasanya ia tak terlihat di sekitar sekolah dan asrama saat liburan seperti ini, beda sekali dengan Guru Park yang memang tinggal biara dekat sekolah karena beliau adalah seorang bruder.

Kyuhyun lewat menembus dinding saat memasuki kamar Lee Hyukjae. Ia seringkali mengejutkan Hyukjae dengan tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangnya dengan cara seperti ini. Ia terkikik geli membayangkan wajah Hyukjae yang ingin berteriak, namun malah menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Sendirian di kamar Lee Hyukjae membuat Kyuhyun mengingat kembali tentang Guru Bong. Tentang hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak Kyuhyun ketahui. Tentang apa yang disembunyikan Guru Bong dari semua orang. Kyuhyun sangat membenci saat itu. Saat ia seharusnya tak perlu tahu siapa Guru Bong sebenarnya.

 _Kyuhyun membawa setumpuk karya tulis untuk pelajaran Kesenian. Bong Sae Hyuk Sonsaengnim, guru pengajar Kesenian, tidak masuk hari ini. Guru Park, wali kelas Kyuhyun, menyuruhnya mengumpulkan semua tugas teman-teman sekelasnya dan meletakkannya di ruangan Guru Bong._

 _Ruangan Guru Bong terletak dekat aula dan ruang musik. Beliau memang memiliki ruangan sendiri. Di sekolah Kyuhyun hanya guru Kesenian, Olahraga, dan BK yang memiliki ruangan tersendiri._

 _Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu ruangan Guru Bong, tapi tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Ia membuka pintu itu pelan dan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan. Ruangan itu kosong. Tak ada Guru Bong di dalamnya._

 _Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki ruangan dan meletakkan tumpukan karya tulis milik teman-teman sekelasnya. Saat meletakkan karya tulis itu di meja Guru Bong, mata Kyuhyun tertumbuk pada sesuatu yang terserak di sudut meja besar Guru Bong._

 _Ada beberapa bungkus obat yang teronggok di ujung meja Guru Bong. Mungkin Guru Bong sedang sakit jadi ia harus mengonsumsi obat. Kyuhyun hendak melangkah pergi dari ruangan Guru Bong saat lengannya tanpa sengaja menyenggol sebuah kotak di tepi meja Guru Bong._

 _Kotak dan isinya terjatuh di lantai dan terserak. Kyuhyun buru-buru memunguti isinya dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam kotak. Isinya juga obat-obatan. Kyuhyun heran. Apakah penyakit Guru Bong begitu parah sehingga harus mengonsumsi obat-obatan sebanyak itu. Di meja terdapat obat-obatan. Di dalam kotak yang dijatuhkan Kyuhyun, juga terisi penuh dengan obat-obatan._

 _Kyuhyun merasa aneh dengan obat-obatan yang dipungutinya. Obat itu dari jenis yang sama, namun dengan jumlah yang amat banyak. Yang Kyuhyun herankan penyakit apa yang diderita Guru Bong sehingga harus minum obat yang sama dengan jumlah begitu banyak. Kyuhyun juga pernah sakit parah dan harus melewatkan dua minggu menginap di rumah sakit. Namun, ia tak sampai mengonsumsi obat sebanyak itu._

 _Kyuhyun membaca merk obat yang dipegangnya._ _ **Morphine Sulfate**_ _. Kyuhyun tak mengenal obat itu, tapi dari namanya terlihat mencurigakan. Kyuhyun menelusuri kegunaan obat itu. Itu obat yang berguna untuk meredakan rasa sakit. Kecurigaan Kyuhyun semakin besar. Obat di kotak Guru Bong bukan obat biasa melihat banyaknya jumlah yang tersimpan. Seorang dokter tak akan meresepkan obat sampai sebanyak itu._

 _"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya sebuah suara tajam ke arahnya._

 _Kyuhyun sangat terkejut. Kotak berisi obat yang dipegangnya terjatuh dan bertebaran lagi di lantai. Guru Bong berdiri di tengah pintu yang terbuka. Membuat jantung Kyuhyun nyaris berhenti saking kagetnya._

 _"Apa yang kaulakukan? Siapa yang menyuruhmu memasuki ruanganku tanpa izin dan mengacak barang-barangku?" kejar Guru Bong lantang._

 _"Maaf, Saem, tagi Park Sonsaengnim menyuruh saya meletakkan tugas Kesenian di meja Anda. Maaf saya masuk tanpa izin! Anda tak ada di ruangan tadi," kata Kyuhyun mengabaikan kotak dan isinya yang masih terserak di lantai._

 _"Apa Park Sonsaengnim juga menyuruhmu mengacak-acak isi ruanganku?" tanya Guru Bong gusar._

 _"Saya tidak mengacak-ngacak ruangan Anda, Saem. Tadi saya tidak sengaja menyenggol kotak obat Anda hingga jatuh berantakan. Maaf, Saem," jawab Kyuhyun._

 _"Keluar sekarang juga, Cho Kyuhyun, keluar dari ruanganku!" perintah Guru Bong._

 _Kyuhyun terhenyak mendengar nada marah di suara Guru Bong. Ia memang memasuki ruangannya tanpa izin, tapi ia bukan berniat lancang atau kurang ajar. Ia hanya melaksanakan perintah Guru Park._

 _Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan Guru Bong. Melupakan obat-obatan yang berserakan di lantai milik Guru Bong. Sesaat setelah Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruangan, Guru Bong menutup pintu ruangannya kasar dan menyeka keringat dingin yang mengalir di dahinya dengan gusar._

 _Bong Sae Hyuk berjongkok dekat mejanya. Tangannya yang bergetar memungguti obat-obatan yang tadi dijatuhkan Kyuhyun dan mengembalikannya ke kotaknya semula. Dalam hati ia merutuki kecerobohannya._

 _Setelah meminum obatnya tadi pagi, ia lupa menyimpan kotak obatnya itu ke tempat yang aman. Sialnya lagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun menumpahkan isinya tanpa sengaja. Entah apa saja yang sudah dilihat anak itu. Entah seberapa banyak yang diketahui anak itu. Kyuhyun termasuk anak yang cerdas. Bong Sae Hyuk takut Kyuhyun akan curiga padanya._

 _Obat-obat yang tadi ditemukan Kyuhyun memang bukan obat sembarangan. Memang obat itu legal dan bisa didapatkan melalui resep dokter. Namun, Bong Sae Hyuk mendapatkannya melalui jalur ilegal._

 _Obat itu untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya. Setahun lalu, setelah ia mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat tempurung lututnya hancur, Bong Sae Hyuk selalu tergantung pada obat itu untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya._

 _Dosis yang diberikan oleh dokternya sudah tak mempan lagi untuknya. Setiap hari ia merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Dokter di rumah sakit bahkan menolak saat ia meminta dosis yang lebih tinggi lagi. Dokter khawatir ia akan kecanduan dan berakibat buruk untuk kesehatannya._

 _Tapi, dokter itu tak tahu rasa sakit yang harus ditanggungnya setiap hari. Dokter itu tak tahu bahwa ia tak bisa tidur karena rasa nyeri itu terus menderanya._

 _Beruntungnya Bong Sae Hyuk memiliki teman yang bekerja di industri farmasi. Industri obat-obatan itu meproduksi obat yang sekarang ada di genggaman Bong Sae Hyuk. Ia bisa meminta sebanyak apa pun yang ia mau asalkan rasa sakit itu tak ia rasakan lagi._

 _Ia memang harus membayar mahal untuk mendapatkan obat itu, namun sebanding dengan manfaat yang ia rasakan. Ia juga tak merasakan efek yang negatif selama menggunakan obat itu selama hampir satu tahun. Rasa sakit juga tak menggerogoti kakinya lagi._

 _Ia bisa beraktivitas dan bekerja layaknya orang normal. Memang impiannya menjadi penari terkenal sudah musnah. Namun, ia bisa mewujudkannya melalui anak didiknya. Mereka bisa membantunya kembali tenar._

 _Selama ini Bong Sae Hyuk menyembunyikan obat-obat itu di tempat yang aman. Ia beruntung karena memiliki ruangan sendiri. Jadi, ia bisa lebih aman meletakkannya di ruang kerjanya._

 _Sayangnya, seseorang telah mengetahui apa yang ia simpan selama ini. Ia bisa celaka kalau sampai pihak sekolah tahu ia menyimpan dan mengonsumsi obat-obatan ilegal. Ia bisa diberhentikan secara tidak hormat dari pekerjaannya. Yang lebih parah lagi, ia bisa berurusan dengan pihak yang berwajib._

 _Bong Sae Hyuk tak mau itu terjadi. Ia harus waspada mulai sekarang. Ia harus mengawasi Cho Kyuhyun. Ia harus memastikan anak itu tak membeberkan apa yang ia lihat hari ini di ruang kerjanya pada siapa pun._

TBC

HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHO KYUHYUN. Keep happy and healthy. Wish you all the best.

Chapter 10 update dan hari ini bertepatan dengan ultah uri lovely magnae. Walaupun tahun ini dia wamil, semoga tak mengurangi sukacita kita karena ia bertambah tua tahun ini kkkk. Happy reding guys and don't forget to review. Gomawo.

NOTE: yang dicetak miring itu flashback, ya.


	11. Chapter 11

PART 11

Hari ini adalah peringatan satu tahun kematian Kyuhyun. Tak ada acara istimewa untuk memeringatinya. Ini memang bukan perayaan seperti halnya perayaan ulang tahun. Perayaan ini adalah perayaan untuk mengenang arwah orang yang telah berada di alam baka. Meninggalkan yang masih bergelut di dunia fana. Hanya ada untaian doa-doa yang dipanjatkan untuk arwahnya.

Lee Hyukjae sudah kembali ke Seoul setelah menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktu liburannya di _Gwanmaedo_. Ia berhasil membujuk ibunya supaya diperbolehkan pulang lebih awal. Alasannya ia ingin mengunjungi makam Kyuhyun saat peringatan satu tahun kematiannya.

Ibunya maklum tentu saja. Beliau maklum karena beliau juga mengenal siapa Kyuhyun. Hyukjae selalu menceritakan semua tentang Kyuhyun saat anak itu pulang ke rumah. Beliau juga beberapa kali sempat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan sedikit berbincang dengannya.

Lee Hyukjae tiba saat malam hari di Seoul. Ia terpaksa pulang sendiri ke Seoul tanpa ibunya. Ibunya itu masih harus mengurus neneknya yang meminta perhatian lebih dari anak perempuan tertuanya itu. Ayah Lee Hyukjae menjemputnya di pelabuhan. Ayah Hyukjae memang hanya menginap dua hari saat mengantar Hyukjae dan ibunya ke _Gwanmaedo_. Setelah itu, beliau kembali lagi ke Seoul karena masih harus bekerja.

Bulan Agustus yang kurang bersahabat. Seoul sangat panas. Suhu yang menyengat membuat tubuh gerah dan bermandikan peluh. Meskipun musim panas hampir berakhir, namun udara hari itu masih membuat keringat bercucuran.

Lee Hyukjae membawa tangkaian bunga lily putih di makam Kyuhyun. Hyukjae tidak sendirian di sana. Ia bersama Cho Hanji, ayah Kyuhyun, dan Park Jung Soo, bruder yang merangkap sebagai wali kelas Kyuhyun tahun lalu.

Pemakaman itu sangat sepi. Hanya ada mereka bertiga hari itu. Ayah Kyuhyun duduk di samping makam yang terbuat dari marmer putih dengan gambar Kyuhyun tersemat di bagian atas nisan. Tangan rentanya mengusap sayang wajah anak yang ia besarkan dengan penuh cinta selama lebih dari lima belas tahun.

Beliau menyusuri lekuk wajah anak kesayangannya itu. Satu tahun yang terlewat tanpa Kyuhyun begitu menyiksa. Semangat hidupnya sirna sejak ia pertama kali menerima kabar duka itu. Dunianya runtuh saat itu juga. Hidupnya hancur seketika itu juga.

Ia tak ingin memercayai kabar itu. Namun, saat membuka kain putih yang menutupi jasad anaknya itu, mau tak mau ia harus menerima kenyataan paling menyakitkan sepanjang hidupnya. Kenyataan bahwa anaknya tak akan pernah bersamanya dan memanggilnya ayah lagi.

Tangis dan tetesan air mata tak bisa mengembalikan semuanya. Ribuan kali ia menyebut dan memanggil nama anaknya itu, tak akan bisa membuatnya kembali ke pangkuannya. Anaknya telah pergi. Kyuhyunnya telah pergi untuk selamanya. Tuhan lebih mengasihinya daripada dirinya.

Mungkin ini hukuman untuknya karena telah menyangsikan kejujurannya. Mungkin ini hukuman baginya yang telah memaksanya tinggal di tempat yang tidak pernah ia inginkan. Andai saja dulu ia memercayai ucapan Kyuhyun tentang wanita pilihannya, mungkin saat ini ia masih bisa memeluk anaknya itu. Mereka berdua bisa hidup bahagia meski hanya berdua.

Wanita itu, Kang Jin Ah, bahkan tak ada bersamanya saat ia jatuh terpuruk. Wanita itu malah pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja saat ia tenggelam dalam lubang hitam tanpa dasar. Saat ia membutuhkan seseorang yang kuat untuk tempatnya bersandar, wanita itu malah beranjak pergi.

Sungguh, Cho Hanji merasa menyesal sekarang. Namun, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Penyesalannya tiada berguna sekarang, hanya menambah luka yang masih menganga dan bernanah di hatinya.

Cho Hanji menghapus air matanya saat seseorang menepuk bahunya menenangkan. Bruder Park, menguatkannya dengan sorot matanya yang meneduhkan. Selama ini, saat berkunjung ke kapel asrama, Cho Hanji memang sering bercakap-cakap dengan Bruder Park. Bruder Park menjadi tempat bagi Cho Hanji menumpahkan segala kegundahan hatinya.

"Sampai kapan, Bruder? Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?" tanya Cho Hanji pelan.

"Saya tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Anda itu, Tuan Cho. Saya pun sama tak tahunya seperti Anda," jawab Bruder Park.

"Sudah setahun berlalu. Tapi, tak ada tanda-tanda pembunuhnya akan tertangkap. Jangankan tertangkap, identitasnya pun tidak bisa diketahui," keluh Cho Hanji pilu.

"Kita hanya bisa berdoa, Tuan Cho, kita hanya bisa berdoa. Tuhan pasti punya cara tersendiri. Kita hanya bisa menunggu dan bersabar."

"Tapi sampai kapan. Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu keadilan untuk anakku?" tanya Cho Hanji.

Ia sudah sangat pesimis sekarang. Sudah satu tahun berlalu, namun kasus pembunuhan Kyuhyun belum juga bisa terungkap.

"Aku tak akan menuntut balas untuk kematian anakku, Bruder. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan kenapa ia mengambil anakku satu-satunya. Apa kesalahannya? Hanya itu yang ingin saya tanyakan. Saya tak ingin menuntut apa-apa lagi dari pembunuhnya. Anakku sudah mati. Anakku sudah pergi. Sekuat apa pun keinginanku untuk membalasnya tak akan membuatnya kembali padaku."

Cho Hanji semakin terguguk di depan makam Kyuhyun. Lee Hyukjae yang ada di dekatnya pun turut meneteskan air mata. Hyukjae juga merasa sangat sedih.

"Hanya Tuhan yang tahu jawabannya, Tuan Cho. Kita hanya bisa berharap padanya. Percayalah ,Tuan, Tuhan tidak tidur! Ia pasti akan mendengar doa-doa kita," kata Bruder Park meneguhkan.

"Apa doa-doa saya masih akan didengar oleh-Nya? Aku yang membuat anakku pergi. Aku yang membuat anakku meninggalkanku. Apa Tuhan masih mau mendengar permohonanku? Apa Dia masih mau mengabulkan permohonanku?"

"Pasti, Tuan Cho, pasti. Tuhan tak akan pernah diam. Seburuk apa pun kita, Tuhan pasti akan mau mendengar permohonan dan doa-doa kita," hibur Bruder Park.

"Kalau tahu akan seperti ini, aku tak akan pernah mengirimnya ke tempat yang jauh. Aku akan selalu memeluknya. Aku akan memercayai semua apa yang dikatakannya. Aku akan menuruti semua kemauannya. Aku menyesal, Bruder, aku sangat menyesal!" ucap Cho Hanji di tengah tangisnya.

"Sesal kemudian tak ada gunanya, Tuan. Kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok hari. Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri! Ini sudah kehendak Tuhan."

"Mengapa Tuhan sangat kejam padaku? Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi, tak bisakah Ia memberiku kesempatan kedua. Kenapa ia harus mengambil anakku satu-satunya? Apa aku tak pantas jadi ayahnya?" kata Cho Hanji menggugat Tuhan.

"Tuan Cho, kita hanya manusia biasa. Kita ini hanya salah satu makhluk ciptaan-Nya. Kita tak bisa mengatur atau menyalahkan Tuhan terhadap semua yang telah digariskan-Nya untuk kita. Kita hanya bisa berserah diri pada-Nya. Kita hanya bisa pasrah pada kehendak-Nya. Tuhan tak pernah menjanjikan hidup kita selalu bahagia tanpa duri, tapi Ia berjanji akan selalu menyertai kita. Jangan pernah hilang pengharapan kita pada-Nya, Tuan Cho!" nasihat Bruder Park lembut.

Lee Hyukjae terguguk mendengar percakapan yang memilukan itu. Ingin sekali ia berteriak kalau Cho Kyuhyun masih ada bersama mereka, kalau Kyuhyun masih tinggal di antara mereka. Meskipun hanya bayangan tak kasatmata, namun Kyuhyun belum meninggalkan mereka sepenuhnya.

Namun, lidahnya kelu. Lee Hyukjae sadar tak akan ada yang memercayai ucapannya. Hanya Lee Hyukjae seorang yang bisa melihat dan berkomunikasi dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

Angin panas bertiup semilir. Menyejukkan hati yang tengah panas merana. Mentari telah bertengger di pucuk kepala. Namun, ketiga orang itu nampaknya masih merasa betah duduk di dekat pusara.

"Apa yang Kyuhyunku lakukan padanya, Bruder. Dia anak yang baik, sangat baik malah. Dia tak pernah menyakiti orang lain kan, Bruder?" tanya Cho Hanji pada Bruder Park.

"Kyuhyun anak yang sangat baik, Tuan. Dia bukan anak yang nakal dan suka membuat ulah. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu alasan seseorang bisa berbuat jahat seperti itu padanya," jawab Bruder Park.

"Saya mengenal Kyuhyun dengan baik, Tuan Cho. Kyuhyun anak yang sangat baik dia juga punya banyak teman. Ia tak pernah membuat masalah dengan teman yang lain atau dengan para guru," imbuh Lee Hyukjae.

"Aku tahu anakku selalu berbuat baik dan juga penurut. Ia tak pernah membantah apa pun yang kukatakan padanya. Sejak kecil, ia seperti itu. Tapi, aku yang sudah mengubah jalan hidupnya. Aku yang mengakhiri mimpinya. Kyuhyun membenciku. Pasti ia sangat membenciku. Kyuhyun bahkan tak mau pulang saat liburan. Andaikan saja aku bisa menjadi ayah yang baik baginya, tentu saat ini Kyuhyunku masih hidup. Aku yang telah membunuhnya. Aku yang sudah mengakhiri hidupnya," teriak Cho Hanji sambil menangis terguguk.

Bruder Park menengadah ke atas. Menahan air mata yang hampir jatuh di pelupuk matanya. Mendengar semua yang dikatakan Tuan Cho, rasanya menyakitkan.

Ya, siapa pun yang mengenal Cho Kyuhyun pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama. Kyuhyun yang baik. Kyuhyun yang cerdas. Kyuhyun yang mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Namun, siapa yang menyangka bahwa hidupnya akan berkahir tragis seperti itu.

Malam itu, di dalam kamarnya, Hyukjae merenung sendirian. Setiap ucapan dan keluh kesah Cho Hanji selalu terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepalanya. Lelaki paruh baya itu amat kehilangan anaknya. Seperti dirinya yang juga kehilangan seorang sahabat.

Setahun yang lalu, saat Hyukjae menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya di rumah, Bruder Park meneleponnya. Mengabarinya kabar tragis itu padanya.

Matahari baru saja bersinar saat Lee Hyukjae bersama ayahnya tergopoh-gopoh memasuki lorong-lorong panjang _Seoul International Hospital_. Langkah tergesanya menuju ruangan yang ada di ujung belakang rumah sakit itu, menuju ruangan yang Hyukjae pun tidak akan pernah mau memasukinya meski dibayar, kamar jenazah.

Yang Hyukjae lihat di luar ruang jenazah waktu itu adalah beberapa petugas kepolisian dan juga beberapa orang guru.

Guru Bong yang sangat dekat dengan Lee Hyukjae pun menghampiri Lee Hyukjae yang matanya sudah sembab dan berlinangan air mata. Guru Bong menepuk-nepuk pundaknya sambil memeluknya. Beliau membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan dan menabahkan untuk Lee Hyukjae.

Guru Bong juga yang memapah Hyukjae memasuki ruangan yang dingin dan senyap itu. Lee Hyukjae melihat Tuan Cho yang sedang memeluk tubuh yang terbaring kaku di atas brankar. Sehelai kain putih menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas dada. Ada juga seorang dokter dan Bruder Park di sampingnya.

Bruder Park malah berkali-kali harus memegangi tubuh Tuan Cho yang sedang berteriak histeris sambil memanggil-manggil nama anaknya itu, menyuruhnya bangun dan terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh kaku itu.

Tangis Hyukaje semakin keras melihat pemandangan yang mengharukan itu. Hatinya perih seperti diiris sembilu melihat semua hal menyedihkan itu. Kyuhyun yang terakhir kali memeluknya erat dan berkata supaya ia selalu mengingatnya saat Hyukaje akan meninggakan asrama, Kyuhyun yang selalu berusaha tersenyum walaupun Hyukjae tahu hatinya sedang menanggung beban yang berat, kini telah pergi. Bukan untuk sementara, namun selamanya.

Hyukjae tak pernah menyangka itulah kenangan terakhir bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Itulah saat terkahir Hyukjae melihat Kyuhyun.

Tangis Lee Hyukjae semakin keras saat ia melihat jasad sahabatnya itu. Kulit wajahnya yang putih terlihat sangat pucat. Hyukjae juga melihat bercak-bercak merah di sekitar dadanya. Sungguh biadab orang yang telah membunuhnya, teriak Hyukjae dalam hati.

Umur seseorang memang tak bisa ditebak. Kematian datang seperti pencuri yang datang di waktu yang tidak pernah kita duga. Bagaimana hidup kita berakhir pun juga tak ada yang bisa menduganya. Mungkin saja malaikan maut datang saat kita tertidur lelap. Mungkin juga sang pencabut nyawa datang saat kita tengah tertawa bahagia. Atau mungkin juga sang elmaut mengambil nyawa seseorang dengan cara yang tragis, seperti yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

Kini, Hyukjae tak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan untuk menolong Kyuhyun. Hyukjae tak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya agar semua orang tahu siapa yang membunuh Kyuhyun.

Mungkin memang benar apa kata Bruder Park, hanya Tuhan yang tahu semuanya, hnya Tuhan yang nanti akan menunjukkan mujizatnya. Tapi, sampai kapan. Keajaiban tak selalu datang tiba-tiba. Keajaiban seringkali datang pada orang yang mau sungguh-sungguh berusaha dan berupaya.

Hyukjae membuang napasnya berat. Misteri kematian Kyuhyun memang sangat pelik. Banyak praduga dan syakwasangka, tapi, tak ada satu pun yang mendekati kebenaran. Andai saja Kyuhyun mau berterus terang padanya. Andai saja Kyuhyun mau menceritakan semuanya, maka tragedi itu tak akan serumit ini.

Mungkin nanti saat Hyukjae kembali ke asrama ia akan memaksa Cho Kyuhyun supaya mau terbuka padanya. Hyukjae ingin semuanya ini segera berakhir. Hyukjae ingin semuanya ini segera selesai.

Hyukjae tahu seberapa sengsaranya Kyuhyun hidup di antara dua dunia. Hyukjae tahu betapa menderitaya Kuhyun terombang-ambing di antara dunia orang hidup dan yang mati.

Mungkin setelah semuanya ini usai, Hyukjae tak akan pernah melihat Kyuhyun lagi. Tapi, Hyukaje ikhlas demi kebahagiaan dan ketentraman sahabatnya itu.

TBC

Annyeong, readerdeul, Untouchable balik lagi. Sudah sampai di chapter 11 yang update-nya lebih dari sebulan sejak chapter 10 update wakyu Kyu ultah bulan lalu. Happy reading, guys, semoga suka dengan chapter ini yang isinya kebanyakan tentang kesedihan orang-orang di sekitar Kyuhyun. Review dari kalian sangat ditunggu. Gomawo.


	12. Chapter 12

PART 12

"Kau merindukanku, Lee Hyukjae?"

Lee Hyukjae hampir saja berteriak dan membanting pintu kamar asramanya itu saking kagetnya. Siapa yang tidak kaget, saat Hyukjae membuka pintu dan di depannya tengah berdiri sosok dengan wajah pucat yang menyeringai padanya dan menanyainya dengan suara yang dingin dan menyeramkan.

Ini sudah senja dan malam mulai merangkak naik. Di luar juga sudah mulai gelap. Sambutan yang menyeramkan itu mau tak mau membuat Lee Hyukjae harus memegangi dadanya untuk memastikan jantungnya masih berada di sana.

"Kau hampir membuat jantungku copot, tahu!" protes Hyukjae sengit setelah menutup pintu kamar asramanya,"kalau jantungku melompat keluar bagaimana?"

"Kau tak pernah ikut pelajaran Biologi, ya?" ejek Kyuhyun yang tadi sukses membuat Lee Hyukjae kaget setengah mati.

"Aku tak pernah membolos pelajaran, tahu!" kata Lee Hyukjae.

Enak saja Kyuhyun mengatainya tak pernah ikut pelajaran Biologi. Aturan di sekolah dan asrama sangat ketat. Membolos satu jam pelajaran bisa membuatmu tinggal di ruang BK selama sehari. Mendengarkan banyak nasihat dan teguran dari Nam Hoon Sonsaengnim, guru BK mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya jantung bisa melompat keluar? Jantungmu bukan kodok kan yang suka melompat ke sana ke mari?" imbuh Kyuhyun.

Ck, Lee Hyukjae mendecih mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun itu. Ia tak benar-benar berpikir jantungnya akan keluar dari dalam rongga dadanya, itu hanya perumpamaan saja. Dasar memang Kyuhyun yang selalu mencemoohnya.

"Apa ini yang suka kaulakukan selama aku pergi? Menakut-nakuti orang dan membuat jatah hidup mereka berkurang?" tanya Lee Hyukjae sambil membongkar isi travel bag-nya.

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Pertanyaan Hyukjae itu tak memerlukan jawabannya. Hyukjae pasti tahu kalau Kyuhyun hanya bisa bergentayangan ke sana ke mari tanpa ada yang bisa melihatnya. Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan arwah penasaran seperti dirinya.

" _Molla_ , siapa tahu kau menemukan hobi baru," kata Hyukjae.

"Apa gentayangan tak tentu arah dan tujuan termasuk hobiku?" tanya Kyuhyun jengkel.

"Siapa tahu kau mulai bisa mengganggu orang lain selain aku," jawab Hyukjae.

"Kalau itu bisa kulakukan aku akan berhenti mengganggumu. Aku hanya akan mengganggu dan menghantui satu orang saja. Percayalah!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Eoh, apa maksudmu?" tanya Hyukjae yang merasa ambigu dengan perkataan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Maksudku, aku tidak akan mengganggumu atau berkeluh kesah padamu lagi, Lee Hyukjae. Aku akan mengganggu orang lain yang tentunya lebih mengasyikkan daripada dirimu," jelas Kyuhyun yang mau tak mau membuat telinga Lee Hyukjae panas.

"Yak, beginikah sambutan selamat datangmu padaku? Kita sudah hampir dua bulan tidak bertemu dan kau malah mengejekku seperti itu," protes Lee Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring mendengar seruan Hyukjae itu. Kyuhyun memang suka menggoda Lee Hyukjae. Ia suka membuat Lee Hyukjae merengut kesal. Tapi itu semua tak lebih hanya sekadar candaan saja, bukan hal yang serius.

Kyuhyun senang tentu saja Lee Hyukjae sudah kembali. Pastinya ia tak akan mati kebosanan karena menghabiskan waktu begitu lama dengan kesunyian dan kesendirian. Ups, Kyuhyun lupa. Ia tak bisa mati lagi karena hal apa pun juga. Seseorang hanya bisa mati sekali saja kan.

Lee Hyukjae selesai menata baju-bajunya di dalam lemari. Ia melihat Kyuhyun melayang dekat jendela kecil di atas pintu kamar.

"Turun, Kyu, kau bisa membuat orang lain takut dengan melayang seperti itu!" kata Lee Hyukjae.

Siapa yang tidak merinding jika ada makhluk ganjil melayang di dekatmu dengan posisi yang tak masuk akal seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini.

"Maksudmu kau yang takut?" ejek Kyuhyun sekali lagi pada Lee Hyukjae.

"Maksudku bertingkahlah yang sewajarnya. Jangan bertingkah yang aneh-aneh seperti itu!" kata Lee Hyukjae jengkel.

"Aku sudah bertingkah yang sewajarnya. Aku bisa menghilang di balik dinding atau muncul tiba-tiba di dekatmu. Aku juga bisa melayang tinggi tanpa kakiku menapak pada sesuatu. Itu kan wajar buatku," kata Kyuhyun menentang ucapan yang ditujukan Hyukjae padanya.

Lee Hyukjae memutar bola matanya malas. Anak keras kepala yang satu ini membahas apa yang wajar dan tidak wajar dari sudut pandangnya sendiri. Yang dilakukannya tadi memang wajar bagi Kyuhyun karena ia bukan manusia biasa.

"Terserahmulah, Kyu. Aku mau mandi. Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh selama aku mandi! Cukup duduk manis saja dan jangan ke mana-mana!" perintah Hyukjae sambil menyambar handuk dan pakaian santainya dari atas meja dan pergi keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi yang ada di ujung lorong lantai dua.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu mendengar perintah Hyukjae itu. Kyuhyun memang akan tinggal di kamar Hyukjae. Ia tak ingin ke mana-mana. Ia hanya ingin mendengar cerita Hyukjae tentang liburannya atau apa pun yang ingin Hyukjae ceritakan padanya. Ia akan mendengarkan semuanya dengan senang hati.

Tak sampai lima menit, Lee Hyukjae sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya. Rambutnya yang basah sehabis keramas terlihat berantakan setelah dikeringkannya dengan handuk.

"Kau mandi atau cuma membasahi badan dan kepalamu saja? Cepat sekali," cemooh Kyuhyun pada acara mandi Hyukjae yang secepat kilat.

"Enak saja kau bicara. Aku terbiasa mandi cepat. Lagipula kamar mandi sedang tidak ada yang antre. Jadi, aku bisa cepat selesai," kilah Lee Hyukjae.

Lee Hyukjae menggantungkan handuknya di kapstok yang ada di balik pintu. Ia melangkah mendekati ranjangnya dan berbaring di situ.

"Kapan kaupulang ke Seoul, Hyuk?" tanya Kyuhyun melanjutkan percakapan santainya dengan Hyukjae petang itu.

"Dua minggu yang lalu aku sudah di Seoul. Ibuku baru akan pulang minggu depan," kata Hyukjae.

"Katamu kau akan menghabiskan liburanmu di Gwanmaedo. Kenapa pulang lebih cepat?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau lupa? Dua minggu yang lalu peringatan satu tahun kematianmu. Aku mengunjungi makammu bersama ayahmu dan Bruder Park," jelas Lee Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan Lee Hyukjae itu. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Tak terasa sudah satu tahun lamanya ia meninggalkan dunia fana. Menjadi makhluk tak beraga dan bernyawa yang berkeliaran tak tentu arah.

"Begitu, ya. Apa ada balon dan pita warna-warni di makamku waktu peringatan kematianku?" tanya Kyuhyun asal.

"Yak, Cho Kyuhyun, mana ada orang menggantungkan balon dan pita di makam? Kau ini aneh-aneh saja," gerutu Hyukjae,"aku membawakanmu lily putih."

"Lain kali jangan bawa bunga, Lee Hyukjae! Aku tak suka bunga. Aku lebih suka jjajangmyeon atau tteobokki," kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Lee Hyukjae membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap dinding. Ia malas meladeni Kyuhyun yang sedang kumat penyakit jahilnya seperti hari ini. Melawan dengan kata-kata pun, pasti Lee Hyukjae yang akan mati kutu.

"Ayahku, apa yang dilakukannya di sana?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah beberapa lama mereka diam dalam keheningan.

"Seperti yang pernah kaulihat di kapel, Kyu. Beliau menangis, meratap, dan menyesali kepergianmu. Ia seperti raga tanpa jiwa. Ia meyalahkan dirinya sendiri terhadap semua yang sudah terjadi padamu. Kau tahu, Kyu? Ayahmu seperti orang yang tak tahu lagi apa gunanya hidup. Bruder Park sudah menguatkannya, namun jiwanya yang rapuh tak bisa membuatnya tegar menghadapi kenyataan," cerita Lee Hyukjae.

"Begitukah? Ayahku tak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Ia orang yang kuat," kata Kyuhyun mengenang ayahnya yang selalu bisa ia jadikan sandaran.

"Kalau kau melihat sendiri betapa putus asa dan hancurnya ayahmu saat itu, kau pasti akan berlari memeluk dan menghiburnya. Sayang sekali, orang yang membuatnya kuat tak bisa berada di sampingnya untuk menguatkannya. Kyu apa benar-benarkau tak ingin bercerita padaku sekarang? Kapan lagi kau akan menceritakan penyebab kematianmu padaku. Sudah satu tahun yang lalu peristiwa itu terjadi dan kau selalu menolak menceritakannya padaku. Apa kau tak merasa kasihan pada ayahmu?" bujuk Lee Hyukjae pada Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menceritakannya padamu, Hyuk? Kau pasti akan seperti ayahku. Kau pasti juga tak akan memercayaiku," kata Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang tidak bisa kupercaya darimu? Kau tak akan mengarang cerita bohong kan? Ayolah, Kyu, ceritakan padaku! Biarkan aku membantumu, sekali ini saja!" desak Lee Hyukjae.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun sangsi.

"Tentu saja benar. Aku akan memercayaimu. Kenapa aku harus tidak percaya padamu? Selama kita berteman, kau tak pernah berdusta padaku. Aku mohon, Kyu, ceritakan padaku kejadian yang sebenarnya!" kata Lee Hyukjae mencoba meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae mencari ketetapan hati dalam mata Hyukjae. Kyuhyun masih meragukan Hyukjae. Bisa saja temannya itu berbalik membencinya setelah mendengar ceritanya.

"Baiklah, Hyuk, kalau itu maumu. Aku akan bercerita padamu. Jangan pernah menyela apa yang akan kukatakan padamu apalagi membantahnya. Tak ada satu pun yang menyenangkan hatimu tentang semua yang akan kuceritakan padamu. Mungkin memang sekaranglah waktunya," kata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke arah Hyukjae. Memang benar. Inilah waktunya. Berapa lama lagi pun Kyuhyun menyembunyikannya, kisahnya akan tetap sama. Bagaimana pun Kyuhyun menceritakannya, kejadiannya tak akan berubah. Kyuhyun hanya berharap pendirian Hyukjae untuk tetap menaruh kepercayaan padanya tidak musnah setelah mendengar ceritanya. Cerita tentang kematiannya.

Lee Hyukjae duduk termangu di atap asrama. Waktu sudah merayap semakin malam, namun Lee Hyukjae tidak juga kembali ke kamarnya. Petang tadi, setelah Kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya, hati Hyukjae merasa gamang.

Semua yang diceritakan Kyuhyun sangat jauh dari apa yang pernah dipikirkannya. Ia tak menyangka sama sekali akan seperti itu kejadiannya.

Apa yang Kyuhyun ceritakan tadi membuat Hyukjae tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia ingin memercayai semua yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Namun, bagian hatinya yang lain berontak ingin menyangkalnya.

Hyukjae tak pernah mengira akan seperti itu kisah yang didengarnya. Apa yang diceritakan Kyuhyun terdengar mustahil di telinganya.

Lee Hyukjae menyayangi Kyuhyun, namun ia juga menghormati Guru Bong. Beliau adalah mentornya. Beliau adalah panutannya.

Guru Bong yang dikenalnya adalah orang yang sangat baik. Beliau juga yang menghibur dan menemaninya sewaktu Hyukjae ada di kamar jenazah dan meratapi kepergian Kyuhyun. Namun, cerita Kyuhyun tadi serasa menjungkirbalikkan semua penilaiannya tentang Guru Bong.

"Ini sudah malam, Lee Hyukjae, kenapa kau tidak berada di kamarmu?" tegur sebuah suara mengejutkan Lee Hyukjae.

Lee Hyukjae terkejut mendengar suara itu. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Guru Bong berdiri di belakangnya dengan kedua tangan yang tersembunyi dalam kantung celananya.

"Berdiri di atap asrama selarut ini termasuk salah satu pelanggaran, Lee Hyukjae, kau tahu itu bukan?" tanya Guru Bong lagi.

Ia melangkah mendekati Lee Hyukjae. Ia ikut berdiri di samping Lee Hyukjae, melihat pemandangan di bawahnya yang hanya disinari lampu temaram.

"Maaf, Saem, saya hanya mencari angin di sini," jawab Lee Hyukjae.

Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya sebagai alasan. Tak mungkin Lee Hyukjae menceritakan masalah pribadinya yang terbungkus misteri nan mengejutkan pada gurunya itu.

"Aku pernah melihatmu beberapa kali berada di atap asrama, Lee Hyukjae. Apa yang kaulakukan seorang diri di sini? Apa kau punya masalah yang membuatmu harus menyendiri? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Siapa tahu aku bisa memberimu solusi," kata Guru Bong.

Guru Bong memang sangat dekat dengan Lee Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae memang seringkali datang padanya saat sedang ada masalah. Setahun yang lalu, Lee Hyukjae juga sering datang padanya, menangis berjam-jam, membilas rasa kehilangannya dengan air mata yang tak juga berhenti mengalir meski ia menyusutnya berulang-ulang.

Lee Hyukjae juga yang selalu datang lebih awal di ruang latihan dan pergi paling akhir. Lee Hyukjae sering bertukar pikiran dengannya, tentang cita-cita, angan-angan masa depannya, dan juga kisah pribadinya.

Lee Hyukjae anak yang periang dan optimis. Namun, tak jarang ia bisa bersikap cengeng dan melankolis. Menumpahkan semua ganjalan di hatinya maupun meluapkan kegembiraan melalui tangisan, bukanlah hal yang tabu bagi Lee Hyukjae.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Saem. Di dalam kamar rasanya sangat panas, makanya saya ke atap asrama untuk sekadar mencari udara sejuk. Maafkan saya, Saem, saya akan kembali ke kamar sekarang," kata Lee Hyukjae berniat melangkah pergi dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Oh, ya, Lee Hyukjae. Aku sekadar mengingatkanmu kalau babak seleksi kompetisi dance akan diadakan dua minggu lagi. Aku percaya kau bisa memimpin teman-temanmu dengan baik. Aku memilihmu sebagai _leader_ dari tim ini karena kau memiliki potensi yang sangat bagus dibandingkan dengan teman-temanmu yang lain. Berusahalah melakukan yang terbaik. Aku yakin kita bisa memenangi kompetisi ini," ujar Guru Bong mengingatkan Lee Hyukjae.

Lee Hyukjae menelan ludah pahit. Apa yang dikatakan Guru Bong membuatnya kembali gundah. Lee Hyukjae sangat menanti-nantikan kompetisi itu. Semua pikiran dan tenaganya ia curahkan untuk bisa memenangi kompetisi itu. Namun, apa yang diceritakan Kyuhyun padanya tadi sedikit mengubah pendiriannya.

Lee Hyukjae tak ingin menghancurkan mimpi-mimpi yang dibangunnya dengan susah payah selama setahun lebih. Tahun lalu ia merelakan angannya itu terbang jauh. Tahun ini Hyukjae sudah berlatih dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk meraih dan mewujudkan mimpinya kembali. Tapi di sisi lain, ia juga tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun kecewa.

Lee Hyukjae sadar, ia sendirilah yang memaksa Kyuhyun menceritakan kisah kelamnya. Lee Hyukjae juga yang berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa ia tak akan pernah meragukannya. Namun, kini ia harus dihadapkan pada dua pilihan paling sulit dalam hidupnya, meraih mimpinya atau membantu Kyuhyun.

"Selamat malam, Lee Hyukjae, kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu sekarang. Dan ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi. Lakukan yang terbaik untuk meraih cita-citamu. Selain itu, kau bisa datang padaku kapan saja saat kau mempunyai masalah. Jangan sungkan-sungkan padaku!" kata Guru Bong sambil tersenyum pada Lee Hyukjae.

"Selamat malam, Saem, terima kasih," sahut Lee Hyukjae sebelum tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu yang menghubungkan atap asrama dengan tangga yang menuju ke lorong asrama.

Sudah beberapa waktu berlalu sejak Kyuhyun menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya setahun yang lalu pada Lee Hyukjae. Kyuhyun sudah beberapa kali mengunjungi kamar Lee Hyukjae, namun anak itu hanya menatapnya dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

Kyuhyun cukup tahu diri akan hal itu. Kyuhyun sadar apa yang diceritakannya memang tak mudah untuk diterima Lee Hyukjae. Kyuhyun juga tak akan memaksa Lee Hyukjae memercayainya begitu saja. Lee Hyukjae butuh waktu untuk bisa menerimanya.

Lee Hyukjae sangat memuja dan menghormati Guru Bong. Dalam hatinya pasti ada rasa tidak percaya jika Guru Bong melakukan perbuatan keji seperti itu. Sama seperti ayahnya dulu yang tak mau menerima keluhan dan aduannya tentang Kang Jin Ah.

Meskipun demikian, Kyuhyun mau tak mau juga merasa kecewa. Ini sudah kedua kalinya, orang-orang terdekatnya menyangsikan kejujurannya. Kyuhyun benci menerima kenyataan itu. Kenyataan bahwa apa yang dikatakannya tak diindahkan.

Ia mengatakan kejujuran seperti adanya, tak ada yang ditambahi atau dikuranginya. Tipu daya dan kebohongan tak ada di dalam mulutnya. Tapi, orang dengan takaran kebenarannya sendiri malah meragukan kata-katanya.

Satu tahun memang waktu yang cukup lama untuk menimbun kisahnya dalam-dalam. Kyuhyun melewati masa yang sangat lama atau mungkin akan lebih lama lagi. Mungkin sampai kapan pun kisahnya itu hanya akan menjadi kisah tragis yang lama-kelamaan akan hilang dan terlupakan seiring berjalannya waktu.

Hyukjae tak memercayainya lagi. Apa lagi yang bisa diharapkannya. Mungkin hingga dunia berakhir, Kyuhyun masih harus tertahan di sini. Menghantui tempat-tempat sepi seperti yang selalu diceritakan dalam kisah-kisah horor. Mungkin nanti akan ada cerita turun-temurun tentang dirinya. Tentang arwah penasaran seorang siswa di asrama berhantu.

Kyuhyun kini tidak lagi datang ke kamar Lee Hyukjae. Ia lebih banyak berada di lorong perpustakaan yang sepi atau di ruang olahraga melihat anak-anak bermain basket, futsal atau tenis meja di sela-sela waktu istirahat. Tak jarang Kyuhyun menyendiri di kapel. Memandangi wajah sejuk pada patung Yesus berjubah merah dengan tangan yang terentang seolah ingin menyambut dan memeluknya.

Kyuhyun sudah pasrah dengan nasibnya. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya kemudian, terjadilah. Tuhan yang mengatur semuanya. Tuhan pula yang memberi dan mengambil hidupnya. Kyuhyun hanya menjalankan peran sesuai dengan skenario-Nya. Ia hanyalah boneka buatan pencipta-Nya.

Mungkin suatu saat nanti Sang Pemilik Hidup akan memberinya sedikit belas kasihan. Mungkin nanti Yang Esa dan Maha Kuasa sendiri yang akan menyambutnya dengan awan-awan perak yang menyelimutinya dan mengantarnya menuju ke rumahnya yang kekal. Itu saja harapan Kyuhyun. Harapan yang ia daraskan supaya menjadi nyata. Semoga.

TBC

Annyeong readerdeul, kelamaankah nunggu saya melanjutkan cerita ini? Mianhe saya udah membiarkan cerita ini sampai bulukan. Membangun cerita sedih memang agak sulit belakangan ini. Bisa lanjutkan cerita ini saja setelah lihat videonya Kyu yang nangis di konsernya. Jadi ikutan sedih juga kan. Untuk sekadar informasi, Kyu di cerita ini memang benar-benar udah mati. Dia gak koma atau ini hanya dalam mimpi ayahnya saja. Juga tidak mungkin lah Kyu hidup lagi, nanti ceritanya jadi gak masuk akal. Kalau mau Kyu yang belum mati ada kok di ff saya yang satunya, Fighting, di situ Kyu saya buat jadi sosok yang kuat (sekalian promosi cerita, siapa tahu ada yang belum baca hehehe…) Happy reading guys (meski ceritanya sedih), Don't forget to review. Gomawo.


	13. Chapter 13

PART 13

Lee Hyukjae mengembuskan napas beberapa kali. Meredakan degupan jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Ia merapikan lagi pakaiannya dan juga rambutnya yang tak begitu berantakan sebenarnya. Ia pun melihat sekelilingnya. Melihat rival-rivalnya yang terlihat sama cemasnya dengan dirinya.

Lee Hyukjae saat ini sedang berada di aula sebuah universitas ternama di Seoul. Ia dan empat orang temannya, serta Guru Bong sedang berada di sana dan menunggu nomor mereka dipanggil.

Hari ini adalah seleksi awal tim dance Lee Hyukjae menunjukkan aksi mereka. Seminggu terakhir, Lee Hyukjae dan timnya sudah berlatih sedemikian keras. Mereka harus bisa lolos seleksi awal ini. Mereka harus menunjukkan aksi terbaik mereka dan membuat para juri terpukau sehingga mereka bisa memberi tiket ke babak selanjutnya pada tim Hyukjae.

Tak ada wajah-wajah tenang di antara mereka. Pelatih Bong bahkan sudah mondar-mandir ke sana-ke mari, memberi pengarahan pada anggota timnya, dan juga mengobarkan semangat dalam hati anggota timnya.

Tim Lee Hyukjae mendapatkan nomor undian 39. Mereka masih harus menunggu agak lama. Mungkin menjelang sore nanti tim mereka baru akan tampil. Meskipun demikian, Guru Bong sudah menyuruh mereka bersiap sejak pagi.

Lee Hyukjae berjalan berkeliling. Ia resah dan semakin khawatir kalau hanya duduk diam dan menunggu. Sekalian ia melihat-lihat persiapan tim lain. Mengukur sejauh mana penampilan rival mereka hari itu.

"Oh, halo, Lee Hyukjae! Tak kusangka akan bertemu kau di sini. Masih ingat padaku?" sapa seseorang pada Lee Hyukjae.

"Oh, annyeong, Inspektur Kim. Tentu saja saya masih mengingat Anda," kata Lee Hyukjae.

Inspektur Kim, seorang polisi yang amat dikenal Lee Hyukjae. Tahun lalu Hyukjae menghabiskan waktu hampir delapan jam dengannya. Ia harus menjawab berbagai pertanyaan tentang Kyuhyun dari Inspektur Kim.

"Ada keperluan apa Anda di sini, Inspektur?" tanya Lee Hyukjae heran.

"Aku mengantarkan adikku. Kau lihat gadis yanng dikuncir ekor kuda di sana itu, yang ujung rambutnya berwarna merah terang? Itu adikku," jelas Inspektur Kim.

"Selera adik Anda sangat berbeda jauh dengan Anda," kata Lee Hyukjae.

Hyukjae masih sangat mengingat jelas tentang Inspektur Kim. Ia orang yang kaku dengan cara bicara yang lambat dan penuh penekanan. Delapan jam bersama Inspektur Kim membuat Hyukjae berharap tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Auranya terlihat dingin dan menyeramkan.

"Anda masih menyelidiki kasus Kyuhyun, Inspektur?" tanya Lee Hyukaje.

"Tentu saja masih. Itu PR terbesar yang harus aku kerjakan hingga tuntas. Sayangnya, kasus itu tidak mudah. Meskipun aku sangat mencurigai seseorang, namun aku tak bisa membuktikannya," jawab Inspektur Kim.

"Siapa yang Anda curigai?" tanya Lee Hyukjae ingin tahu.

"Itu rahasia pekerjaan, Lee Hyukjae. Aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu," jawab Inspektur Kim,"Oh, ya, kau kelihatan akrab dengan Guru Bong. Orang seperti apa Guru Bong itu?"

"Dia guru yang sangat baik, Inspektur. Dia pelatih sekaligus panutan saya," jawab Lee Hyukjae.

"Begitu, ya? Apa dia juga baik dengan setiap anak atau hanya denganmu saja?" tanya Inspektur Kim ingin tahu.

Lee Hyukaje menatap Inspektur Kim. Ia tak tahu ke arah mana polisi itu menggiring pertanyaannya tentang guru Bong.

"Maksud Anda?" tanya Lee Hyukjae ragu.

"Maksudku apakah ia memang benar-benar bersikap baik dengan semua orang atau hanya pada orang tertentu saja ia menunjukkan sikap yang baik," jelas Inspektur Kim.

Lee Hyukjae mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar penjelasan Inspektur Kim itu. Sejujurnya Lee Hyukjae tak terlalu memerhatikan kedekatan Guru Bong dengan orang lain. Lee Hyukjae hanya merasa nyaman dengan Guru Bong sehingga ia tidak menghiraukan hal lain.

"Seringkali apa yang terlihat tak sama dengan yang sebenarnya. Yang terlihat baik belum tentu baik. Yang terlihat buruk pun belum tentu buruk," jelas Inspektur Kim.

Lee Hyukjae semakin tak mengerti dengan semua yang diucapkan Inspektur Kim. Banyak perumpamaan yang membuat Lee Hyukjae tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Adikku tampaknya sudah mau tampil, Lee Hyukjae. Kapan-kapan kita bicara lagi," pamit Inspektur Kim pada Lee Hyukjae.

"Sampai bertemu lain kali, Inspektur," jawab Lee Hyukjae sopan.

Lee Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Tatapannya terpaku pada Guru Bong yang tengah asyik berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Lee Hyukjae mengingat kembali perkataan Inspektur Kim, juga perkataan Kyuhyun tentang Guru Bong. Benarkah gurunya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Benarkah Guru Bong memiliki kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan yang selama ini ditunjukkan padanya.

Hati Lee Hyukaje merasa tercubit. Jika saja semua yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar, betapa kecewa dirinya. Lee Hyukjae akan merasa dikhianati. Semoga saja semua itu tidak benar. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun salah mengenali orang. Lee Hyukaje tidak rela kalau orang yang dihormati dan dipujanya dituduh melakukan hal jahat dibelakangnya. Lee Hyukjae sungguh tidak rela.

Dua minggu setelah seleksi awal kompetisi dance digelar, mereka mendapat surat pemberitahuan yang sangat menggembirakan. Tim mereka lolos seleksi awal dan itu artinya mereka bisa melaju ke babak selanjutnya. Tim mereka berhasil masuk babak 30 besar.

Bulan depan, mereka akan mengikuti seleksi mingguan yang akan ditayangkan di televisi. Siapa yang tidak bangga dan girang dengan hasil yang sangat memuaskan itu.

Kompetisi akan semakin sengit. Persaingan akan semakin ketat dan berat. Namun, Guru Bong terus memompa semangat timnya agar tidak kendor. Mereka harus bisa lebih baik saat tampil di televisi nanti. Jangan sampai mereka memalukan nama tim dan sekolah.

Banner keikutsertaan tim dance mereka juga sudah dipasang di pintu masuk sekolah. Meminta dukungan dan doa restu dari seluruh warga sekolah. Mereka bertekad mengharumkan nama sekolah dengan menjuarai kompetisi dance ini.

Guru Bong bermaksud merayakan keberhasilan mereka ini. Beliau sudah meminta izin pad pihak sekolah supaya tim mereka diperbolehkan menikmati udara di luar sekolah selama dua hari. Apalagi sebentar lagi sekolah akan liburan _Chuseok_ selama sepekan. Oleh sebab itu, Guru Bong meminta waktu liburan tersendiri bagi timnya sebelum anak-anak pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk merayakan _Chuseok_.

Mereka menyewa villa di pinggiran kota. Letaknya dekat dengan Bukit Namsan. Villa itu milik teman Guru Bong. Mereka menyewa villa selama dua hari dengan harga yang sangat murah.

Ada tiga kamar dalam villa itu. Karena mereka bertujuh, satu kamar ada yang digunakan untuk tiga orang. Lee Hyukjae sekamar dengan Guru Bong karena dialah ketua tim dance. Selain itu Lee Hyukjae juga paling dekat dengan Guru Bong dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Malam itu mereka habiskan bersama di halaman belakang villa. Mereka mengelilingi api unggun yang menyala menghangatkan tubuh. Beberapa anak bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar. Lee Hyukjae yang merasa suaranya pas-pasan hanya mengikutinya dengan anggukan kepala dan tepukan tangan.

Di atas api ada cerek besar untuk memanaskan air. Mereka memegang gelas besar yang berisi cokelat panas yang mengepul. Selain itu ada juga tusuk-tusuk panjang dari bambu yang di ujungnya terdapat sosis besar dan jagung. Guru Bong juga menyiapkan panggangan yang di atasnya terdapat daging ham yang mendesis terkena api. Bau harum daging yang dipanggang membuat perut mereka semakin terasa lapar.

Mereka bergembira merayakan keberhasilan mereka. Memang baru tahap awal, tapi tak ada salahnya dirayakan untuk membayar kerja keras mereka selama ini.

"Guru Bong, apakah Anda tidak ingin menyampaikan beberapa patah kata untuk kita?" tanya Lee Hyukjae.

"Ah tentu saja," jawab Guru Bong.

Guru Bong berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka. Anak-anak menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih memerhatikan Guru Bong.

"Aku berterima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah berusaha keras hingga kita berhasil masuk babak 30 besar. Ini bukanlah tujuan akhir kita. Ini baru awal dari tujuan kita. Kita tidak ikut hanya untuk memeriahkan kompetisi, tapi kita datang untuk memenangkannya. Langkah kita akan semakin berat. Maka dari itu, janganlah kalian lengah. Jalan di depan kita makin terjal dan sulit. Tapi, aku yakin kita akan mampu melewatinya dan sampai ke puncak. Kejayaan dan kesuksesan akan kita raih. Fighting!" teriak keras Guru Bong mengakhiri pidatonya.

"Fighting!" sorak anak-anak sambil mengangkat gelasnya.

Hati Lee Hyukjae menghangat mendengar ucapan Guru Bong itu. Namun, rasa hangat itu kembali menjadi sendu saat ia teringat ucapan Kyuhyun dan Inspektur Kim tentang Guru Bong.

Lee Hyukjae berharap itu semua hanya kesalahpahaman saja. Ia tak ingin semuanya itu berubah menjadi kenyataan pahit yang akan menghancurkan perasaannya nanti.

Malam semakin beranjak naik. Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Guru Bong sudah menyuruh anak-anak masuk ke dalam kamar dan beristirahat. Besok akan ada acara lagi yang bisa mereka nikmati.

Lee Hyukjae pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia sudah akan bersiap untuk tidur, namun Guru Bong nampaknya masih belum masuk ke dalam kamar.

Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu kamar mereka terbuka. Guru Bong masuk ke dalam kamar sambil meneteng _paper bag_ cokelat besar di tangannya.

Guru Bong mengeluarkan isi _paper bag_ itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja dekat ranjang. Mata Lee Hyukjae sampai membola saat melihat apa yang dibawa Guru Bong ke kamar mereka.

"Guru Bong, …." tegur Lee Hyukjae, namun sebelum Lee Hyukjae melanjutkan kalimatnya Guru Bong sudah mengangkat tangannya dan menyuruh Lee Hyukjae untuk diam.

"Kesuksesan kita ini tak lepas dari kerja kerasmu juga sebagai ketua tim, Lee Hyukjae. Tak ada salahnya kalau kita merayakannya juga," kata Guru Bong sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi, Guru Bong, itu kan…," ucap Lee Hyukjae sambil menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Aku tahu ini apa. Makanya aku hanya membawanya untuk kita berdua. Anak-anak yang lain tak perlu tahu. Kau pernah meminumnya?" tanya Guru Bong sambil membuka botol soju dan menuang isinya ke dalam gelas kecil yang dibawanya.

"Saya tak pernah mencicipinya. Ayah saya bisa menguliti saya kalau pernah mencobanya," kata Lee Hyukjae.

Guru Bong tertawa mendengar ucapan Lee Hyukjae itu. Lee Hyukjae memang sangat polos.

"Anak-anak SMA biasanya sudah mulai mencicipi soju. Meskipun masih di bawah umur, namun banyak dari mereka yang sudah meminumnya. Banyak orang tua yang tidak melarang anaknya minum soju asalkan mereka tak membuat kekacauan dan melalaikan sekolahnya," ucap Guru Bong.

Lee Hyukjae ternganga mendengar ucapan Guru Bong itu. Ayahnya tak sama dengan orang tua yang lain. Memang ada orang tua yang memberi keleluasaan pada anak-anaknya, tapi ayah Hyukaje tidak seperti itu.

Lee Hyukjae jadi teringat ucapan Kyuhyun yang pernah mengatakan bahwa ia sudah pernah mencicipi _wine_ saat ia duduk di bangku terakhir _junior high school_. Dulu, Hyukjae mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun hanya besar mulut. Tapi mungkin ada benarnya juga. Ayah Kyuhyun mungkin salah satu di antara orang tua yang tak keberatan anaknya mencicipi alkohol di usia yang masih sangat belia.

"Kau tak perlu meminumnya kalau tidak ingin. Cukup temani aku minum saja. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak minum meskipun hanya segelas soju," kata Guru Bong.

Guru Bong meneguk gelas sojunya yang pertama hingga tandas. Beliah terus menuang soju hingga botol pertama habis. Tapi, Guru Bong tidak cukup puas hanya dengan satu botol soju saja. Ia kembali menikmati sojunya bahkan langsung dari botolnya.

Lee Hyukjae terpaku melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Sekarang ia baru mengetahui sisi lain dari Guru Bong. Sisi lain yang tak pernah dilihatnya. Sisi lain yang membuat Lee Hyukjae merasa tak enak hati saat melihat dan mengetahuinya.

Guru Bong mulai terlihat mabuk. Ia terus saja bicara meskipun banyak dari isi perkataannya yang tidak dimengerti oleh Lee Hyukjae.

"Haahhh, kau tahu, Hyuk? Aku sudah memimpikan semuanya sejak pertama kali aku memilih anggota timku," kata Guru Bong di tengah-tengah mabuknya.

"Aku sudah bermimpi mengangkat piala dan menjadi juara tahun lalu. Aku pasti bisa meraih mimpiku bila saja anak itu tidak mengacaukan semuanya. Dia ada di tempat dan waktu yang salah. Dia yang memulainya. Aku hanya membereskannya," ucap Guru Bong tanpa sadar.

Tubuh Lee Hyukjae menegang mendengar igauan Guru Bong itu. Meskipun tak mengatakan dengan jelas siapa yang Guru Bong maksud, tapi Lee Hyukjae mau tak mau mulai menerka siapa anak yang dimaksud oleh Guru Bong itu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bersalah. Anak itu yang bersalah. Ia seharusnya tak perlu melihat apa pun. Ya, itu semua kesalahannya bukan kesalahanku. Kau tahu? Kita harus membereskan semua yang menghalangi tujuan kita," imbuh Guru Bong.

Guru Bong tak sadar dengan siapa ia bicara saat ini. Ia juga tak sadar bahwa seseorang mendengar apa yang diucapkannya itu. Sesuatu yang seharusnya ia rahasiakan dari siapa pun.

Tanpa sadar Lee Hyukjae tengah mengepalkan tangannya. Napasnya memburu. Lee Hyukjae tak mampu lagi membendung gejolak yang ada dalam hatinya. Ia merasa kecewa. Hatinya benar-benar merasa sakit karena kecewa.

TBC

Annyeong readerdeul, saya bawa Untouchable chapter yang ke-13. Semua mulai terkuak di chapter ini. Meski singkat, semoga chapter ini mulai bisa menjawab misteri tentang Guru Bong. Mendekati akhir cerita? Tampaknya memang seperti itu. Happy reading guys. Jangan lupa tetap review ya. Gomawo.


	14. Chapter 14

PART 14

Lee Hyukjae duduk termangu di depan perapian bekas api unggun yang tinggal menyisakan bara. Ia termenung teringat apa yang dikatakan Guru Bong tadi di dalam kamar. Suatu perkataan yang mengiris hatinya.

Guru Bong sudah tidur setelah mabuk berat. Hyukjae sudah kehilangan rasa kantuknya. Angan dan pikirannya saling berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Apa yang sudah ia dengar dari mulut Guru Bong sendiri membuat penilaiannya pada Guru Bong mulai berubah. Rasa hormat dan kagumnya pada Guru Bong mulai luntur.

Lee Hyukjae teringat Kyuhyun. Mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Kyuhyun setelah anak itu bercerita tentang Guru Bong, membuat hatinya semakian kacau tak keruan. Ia sudah menghindari Kyuhyun dan tidak memercayainya.

Cho Kyuhyun tentunya lebih merasa kecewa saat Lee Hyukjae menunjukkan sikap yang tak bisa menerima semua ucapannya. Lee Hyukjae kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang tak memercayai apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

Lee Hyukjae merasa egois karena lebih mementingkan ambisinya daripada sahabatnya itu. Ia lebih mengutamakan hasratnya untuk tenar daripada perasaan sahabatnya itu. Kyuhyun membutuhkan dukungan darinya, namun ia malah menghindarinya dan seolah menulikan telinganya.

Ia mendahulukan asa dan ambisi di atas rasa kemanusiaannya. Lee Hyukjae merasa dia sahabat terburuk di muka bumi ini. Ia pergi di kala sahabatnya membutuhkan kehadirannya. Ia menghindar di saat sahabatnya membutuhkan dukungannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, _mianhe, jeongmal mianhe_ ," tangis Lee Hyukjae.

Memang benar kata Kyuhyun, pemujaannya pada Guru Bong akan menghancurkannya. Rasa kagumnya yang berlebihan pada Guru Bong, membuatnya merasa lebih sakit.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Kyuhyun-ah? Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Lee Hyukjae pada angin yang berlalu.

Selama ini Lee Hyukjae merasa sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Namun, nyatanya semua yang dilakukannya taka da yang benar dan malah membuatnya terpuruk.

"Guru Bong, bagaimana mungkin kau? Mengapa kau tega melakukannya? Kau yang menghiburku saat aku kehilangan Kyuhyun. Kau yang menguatkanku saat aku tak sanggup menerima kenyataan. Tapi, tanpa aku tahu, kau sendirilah yang merenggutnya. Kau yang merampas paksa hidup Kyuhyun. Kau yang mengambil nyawanya dan berdalih seakan-akan kau juga terpukul karena kematiannya. Manusia macam apa kau?"

Lee Hyukjae melemparkan potongan-potongan kayu ke tengah perapian yang sudah hampir padam meninggalkan abu dan bara. Ia meluapkan kekesalan yang mengganjal dalam hatinya.

Lee Hyukjae masih terus meluapkan amarahnya malam itu. Namun, tiba-tiba ia menghentikan aktivitasnya itu. Ia teringat sesuatu yang pernah Kyuhyun katakan padanya.

'Kyuhyun bilang Guru Bong mengonsumsi obat-obatan terlarang. Ia masih menyimpan obat-obatan itu dan mengonsumsinya secara rutin. Apa mungkin….?'

Le Hyukjae cepat-cepat bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Ia berlari cepat menuju kamarnya bersama Guru Bong terletak. Kalau memang benar semua yang dikatakan Kyuhyun pasti barang itu ada di sana.

Lee Hyukjae membuka pintu kamarnya pelan-pelan. Guru Bong masih terkapar di ranjangnya dengan posisi yang sama sebelum Hyukjae meninggalkannya. Dengan berjingkat-jingkat Lee Hyukjae mendekati tas pakaian Guru Bong.

Apakah Guru Bong membawa obatnya malam ini. Kyuhyun bilang Guru Bong tak bisa hidup tanpa obatnya itu. Kalau memang itu benar, pasti saat ini Guru Bong membawanya serta.

Lee Hyukjae berjongkok di depan _travel bag_ milik Guru Bong. Tangannya meraih ritsleting tas itu dan membukanya pelan. Ia tak mau Guru Bong mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya itu. Ia bisa berakhir mengenaskan kalau sampai Guru Bong memergokinya.

Lee Hyukjae membuka lebar ruang utama _travel bag_ itu. Hanya ada pakaian dan keperluan pribadi Guru Bong. Lee Hyukjae mengeluarkan satu per satu isinya dan meletakkannya di lantai kamar dengan hati-hati. Diperhatikannya isi _travel bag_ dengan saksama, tapi tak ada yang mencurigakan di sana.

Lee Hyukjae mengembalikan isi _travel bag_ itu di tempatnya semula. Setelah dirasa cukup rapi, tangan Hyukjae beralih ke bagian lain dari _travel bag_ itu yang ukurannya jauh lebih kecil.

Lee Hyukjae mendesah kecewa tatkala tak menemukan barang yang dicarinya. Ia kecewa karena apa yang dilakukannya belum sesuai dengan harapannya.

Lee Hyukjae terkesiap saat Guru Bong bergerak mengubah posisi tidurnya. Ia memandang waspada wajah gurunya itu, takut-takut kalau Guru Bong membuka matanya dan terbangun.

Lee Hyukjae bernapas lega tatkala gurunya itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda tidurnya terganggu. Ia masih saja terbuai dalam mimpinya, entah karena sangat mengantuk atau karena mabuk.

Tatapan Lee Hyukjae beralih ke ransel Guru Bong yang tergeletak di ujung ranjang dekat kaki Guru Bong. Lee Hyukjae berjingkat pelan mendekati ranjang Guru Bong. Ia merasa ragu apakah ia harus mengorek isi tas itu atau tidak. Lee Hyukjae merasa takut kalau ketahuan.

Namun, rasa ingin tahunya mengalahkan semua rasa takutnya. 'Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, Lee Hyukjae' teriak batinnya. Lee Hyukjae menguatkan tekadnya dengan tujuannya semula.

Ia mengambil ransel Guru Bong dan meletakkannya di bawah ranjang. Lee Hyukjae mulai bergerak cepat. Ia membongkar setiap ruang yang ada dalam tas ransel itu. Ia merabai semua kantong-kantong kecil di tiap sisi tas itu. Matanya juga dengan awas mengamati seluruh isi bagian tas ransel itu. Lee Hyukjae sudah hampir merasa putus asa saat tak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Ia hampir menangis karena merasa melakukan hal yang sia-sia.

Lee Hyukjae menutup tas ransel itu dengan kecewa. Ia mengangkat tas ransel itu dan hendak megembalikannya ke tempat semula. Tangan kanannya memegang bagian bawah ransel itu dan akan mengembalikannya ke ujung ranjang Guru Bong. Namun, Lee Hyukjae membatalkan niatnya itu saat tangannya merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil.

Tangan kanannya Lee Hyukjae meraba bagian bawah tas ransel Guru Bong. Ada benda keras dan bergelombang yang dirasakan kulit telapak tangan kanannya. Lee Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya heran. Bagian bawah tas ransel biasanya hanya diisi _rain cover_. Bahannya biasanya dari kain atau plastik kedap air. Meskipun digulung sembarangan pasti tak sekeras ini jika diraba.

Lee Hyukjae mengurungkan niatnya. Harapannya kembali timbul. Ia menidurkan tas Guru Bong di lantai dan membuka ritsletingnya. Matanya membelalak lebar saat tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ada di sana. Ada banyak tablet dari satu jenis yang sama di situ. Terbungkus dalam plastik tebal ukuran sedang. Obat yang sama dengan yang pernah Kyuhyun ceritakan.

Lee Hyukjae tersenyum sinis. Ternyata semuanya benar. Semua sama persis dengan yang pernah Kyuhyun ceritakan. Kau bebal Lee Hyukjae, sangat bebal, makinya pada dirinya sendiri.

Lee Hyukjae mengembalikan tas ransel Guru Bong ke tempat semula. Ia duduk di sisi ranjangnya sendiri dan menatap penuh kebencian pada Guru Bong. Semua rasa hormat dan kagumnya menghilang entah ke mana. Lee Hyukjae merasa tertipu. Ia merasa dikhianati.

Liburan _chuseok_ yang tidak menyenangkan bagi Lee Hyukjae. Raganya ada di rumah berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Namun, hati dan pikirannya tertinggal di asrama. Setelah malam terkutuk itu, Lee Hyukjae tidak lagi antusias mengikuti kegiatan yang diadakan Guru Bong. Ia mengikutinya hanya sebagai formalitas saja.

Ia memakai topeng cerianya seperti biasa meskipun hatinya terus berontak ingin menghajar Guru Bong. Ia berpura-pura menikmati harinya meskipun semua itu membuatnya muak. Lee Hyukjae merasa sudah cukup kedekatannya dengan Guru Bong. Lee Hyukjae tak melihatnya lagi sebagai guru yang harus ia hormati. Lee Hyukjae memandangnya sebagai iblis yang berwajah manusia.

Malam terakhirnya di asrama juga tak menyenangkan. Ia sudah mencari Kyuhyun di setiap tempat yang biasa Kyuhyun kunjungi. Namun ia tak menemukan sosoknya. Lee Hyukjae juga menghabiskan waktu di kapel hingga larut malam, berharap Kyuhyun akan menampakkan dirinya namun itu juga sia-sia. Kyuhyun tak nampak di mana pun juga.

Mungkin Kyuhyun melihatnya namun ia tak mau menampakkan diri pada Lee Hyukjae. Kyuhyun pasti merasa sakit hati padanya hingga ia tak mau lagi bertemu muka dengan Lee Hyukjae.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan, Hyukjae-ah?" tegur ayahnya.

Ayah Lee Hyukjae berdiri di tengah pintu kamarnya. Di tangannya terdapat cangkir yang isinya masih mengepul. Ayahnya itu memasuki kamarnya dan duduk di samping futon-nya.

"Lampumu masih menyala. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan kau masih belum tidur malah melamun. Ada apa?" tanya ayah Lee Hyukjae sambil menyerahkan cangkir yang dipegangnya pada Lee Hyukjae.

Lee Hyukjae menerima cangkir yang diangsurkan ayahnya kepadanya itu. Bau susu hangat yang lezat langsung menyergap indra penciumannya.

"Hanya sedikit merenung," jawab Lee Hyukaje.

"Apa yang kaurenungkan?" tanya ayahnya tak mengerti.

Selama ini Lee Hyukaje jauh dari kata merenung. Anak lelakinya itu selalu ceria dan tertawa. Lee Hyukjae memang kadang bersikap cengeng, namun tak pernah sedikit pun ia terlihat mau merenung. Lee Hyukaje terbiasa menceritakan apa pun pada keluarganya. Hal yang menyenangkan maupaun yang tidak.

"Appa, menurutmu apakah aku anak yang baik?" tanya Lee Hyukjae.

"Tentu saja. Apa ada yang mengatakan padamu sebaliknya?" selidik ayahnya.

Lee Hyukjae menggeleng. Lee Hyukjae membuka mulutnya lagi ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun dengan cepat ia menutupnya lagi.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa kau punya masalah?" tanya ayah Hyukjae.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus menceritakannya. Aku bingung. Appa, apa yang akan kaulakukan kalau kau merasa orang lain tidak akan memercayai apa yang akan kau katakan?" tanya Lee Hyukjae.

"Apa maksudmu, Hyuk? Appa tak mengerti."

"Appa, aku ingin berbagi cerita namun aku takut orang lain tidak akan memercayaiku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Lee Hyukjae lagi.

"Kenapa kau takut orang lain tidak percaya padamu?" tanya ayah Lee Hyukjae.

Lee Hyukjae menelan ludahnya kelu. Bagaimana ia akan menceritakan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak dapat diterima nalar manuasia. Apa yang diceritakannya memang nyata, namun ia tidak bisa menunjukkannya secara langsung pada orang lain.

"Karena manusia hanya akan menerima apa yang bisa mereka lihat dan mereka sentuh. Manusia tidak memercayai hal di luar jangkauan indra mereka. Semua yang di luar indra adalah tidak nyata. Hal yang tidak nyata bukanlah hal yang bisa diterima oleh akal manusia. Begitu kan, Appa?"

Ayah Lee Hyukjae mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar perkataan anaknya itu. Ia pun tak mengerti semua yang diucapkan Lee Hyukjae. Namun, beliau berusaha untuk memahami kondisi anaknya itu.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengatakannya pada orang yang kau yakini bisa menerima apa yang kaukatakan. Mungkin mereka bukan teman terdekatmu, mungkin juga bukan appa yang sekarang ada di depanmu. Mungkin seseorang yang lebih bijaksana dan memiliki pikiran yang terbuka tentang banyak hal. Atau mungkin kau bisa bertanya dulu pada orang yang kauanggap berkompeten terhadap masalahmu. Mungkin kau belum menemukan jawabannya secara langsung, tapi mungkin saja kau akan mendapatkan solusi," jawab ayah Lee Hyukjae.

"Orang yang berkompeten?" ujar Lee Hyukjae sambil menatap appanya itu.

Lee Hyukjae berpikir keras. Siapa orang yang dianggapnya berkompeten. Yang bisa membantunya mencari jalan keluar untuk membongkar kedok Guru Bong. Hyukjae tak punya bukti. Ia juga tak memiliki saksi.

Mata Lee Hyukjae bersinar cerah saat otaknya mulai menemukan seseorang yang dianggapnya berkompeten. Yah, ia mungkin bisa mencobanya. Ia akan menemui orang itu dan menanyakannya. Hanya menanyakan untuk mendapatkan solusinya. Itu langkah terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini.

TBC

Tinggal satu part lagi dan cerita ini akan tamat. Hari ini Kyuhyun berangkat wamil. Akhirnya aku merasakan juga dua tahun tanpa bias tercinta. ELF sudah merasakan satu per satu member pergi wamil sejak 2010 dan ini adalah yang terakhir. Tahun 2019 kita akan melihat mereka bersama-sama lagi. Selamat jalan Kyuhyunie dan sampai jumpa dua tahun lagi. Stay happy and healthy. We love you.


	15. Chapter 15

PART 15

Sosok itu masih berdiri dalam diam. Menatapi rumpun _marigold_ dan palem di halaman kapel yang mengangguk-angguk diterpa semilir angin musim panas. Udara malam terasa panas. Sejuk sedikit terasa saat sepoi angin menerpa kulit.

Lee Hyukjae juga berdiri dalam diam di balik pohon besar yang menaungi rumpun _marigold_ itu. Kakinya melangkah ragu mendekati sosok yang masih terdiam mematung dalam gelapnya malam itu.

"Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu," sapa Lee Hyukjae canggung.

Lee Hyukjae melangkah semakin mendekati sosok yang masih terdiam itu. Mata sosok itu masih tak menatapnya. Seakan-akan kehadiran Lee Hyukjae tak diharapkannya.

Lee Hyukjae berdiri di sampingnya. Matanya ikut menekuri rumpun _marigold_ itu meski tak ada yang menarik. Kesenyapan menyertai mereka hingga beberapa lama sebelum Lee Hyukjae kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Aku sudah tahu yang sebenarnya. Maaf karena sudah mengacuhkanmu!" ucap Lee Hyukjae penuh sesal.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu yang sebenarnya, tapi kau tak mau percaya," kata sosok di sebelah Lee Hyukjae itu akhirnya.

"Memang itu salahku tak mempercayaimu. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan saat tahu yang sebenarnya. Lebih menyakitkan lagi saat aku mengetahuinya langsung dari mulut Guru Bong sendiri " ujar Hyukjae lirih.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Guru Bong sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku. Waktu itu, dia mabuk berat saat merayakan lolosnya tim _dance_ kami. Ia meracau tentang banyak hal, termasuk apa yang telah dilakukannya padamu," kata Lee Hyukjae.

Mereka kemudian terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku ingin membongkar kedoknya, Kyu. Ia harus membayar semua yang telah dilakukannya padamu. Tindakan laknat yang dilakukannya padamu sudah pantas diberi hukuman yang setimpal," kata Hyukjae berapi-api.

"Dan bagaimana kau akan melakukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin tahu.

"Untuk saat ini aku belum tahu. Tapi aku pasti akan menemukan caranya. Ini janjiku padamu. Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku. Kali ini kau bisa mengandalkanku. Aku jamin itu," ucap Lee Hyukjae meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Lee Hyukjae?!" geram Guru Bong marah.

Sudah satu jam lebih mereka berlatih koreografi terbaru. Kurang dari dua minggu lagi mereka akan tampil perdana di televisi. Guru Bong sudah melatih anggota timnya dengan sangat serius. Namun, _leader_ tim-nya, Lee Hyukjae malah terlihat ogah-ogahan dan kerap melakukan kesalahan.

Guru Bong kesal karena Lee Hyukjae malah menunjukkan sikap yang tidak serius. Mereka tak punya waktu untuk bersantai-santai. Mereka harus menunjukkan performa yang prima untuk menarik perhatian juri dan pemirsa.

"Ini untuk kesekian kalinya kau melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Ada apa denganmu? Kau seharusnya memberi contoh bagi anggota timmu. Bukannya loyo seperti ini!" tegur Guru Bong galak.

Ingin sekali Lee Hyukjae membalas ucapan Guru Bong itu. Teriakan caci maki hampir saja meluncur keluar dari mulut Lee Hyukjae. Ingin sekali ia meneriakkan betapa brengseknya Guru Bong sebenarnya. Tapi, Lee Hyukjae menahan dirinya untuk meneriakkan kata-kata yang rasanya ingin meledak dalam dadanya.

Ia harus mendapatkan bukti yang akurat yang tidak akan bisa disangkal oleh Guru Bong. Ia harus bisa menahan luapan amarah yang bersarang dalam dadanya. Ia sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyun. Lee Hyukjae tak mau mengacaukannya dengan berkata dan bertindak di luar nalar.

Saat hari terakhir liburan _chuseok_ kemarin, Lee Hyukjae menyempatkan diri mengunjungi inspektur Kim. Ia menanyakan banyak hal pada inspektur Kim. Lee Hyukjae belum menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

Lee Hyukjae hanya menayakan bagaimana menjerat seorang penjahat tanpa adanya bukti dan saksi. Inspektur Kim tampak curiga dengan pertanyaan Lee Hyukjae itu, namun untungnya beliau mau menjawab pertanyaan Lee Hyukjae.

Tanpa adanya bukti dan saksi, tentunya mustahil sebuah kejahatan akan terungkap. Polisi tak bisa sembarangan menuduh dan menjerat seseorang tanpa bukti. Namun, jika polisi mendapatkan pengakuan langsung dari tersangka, hal itu bisa dijadikan bukti di pengadilan.

Lee Hyukjae merasa kecewa. Mengapa ia tak merekam saja apa yang diucapkan Guru Bong ketika dirinya mabuk. Andai saja otaknya bekerja waktu itu, tentu saja Guru Bong saat ini sudah mendekam dalam penjara. Lee Hyukjae merasa dirinya amat bodoh waktu itu. Ia merasa bodoh sekali.

"Kita sudahi latihan hari ini. Lee Hyukjae, aku perlu bicara denganmu!" kata Guru Bong.

Anggota tim _dance_ pun membubarkan diri dan kembali ke asrama. Tinggallah kini Lee Hyukjae berdua dengan Guru Bong. Lee Hyukjae bersikap seolah-olah masa bodoh. Ia tak mau lagi mendengarkan apa pun yang dikatakan Guru Bong padanya. Ia sudah kehilangan seluruh kepercayaan dan rasa hormatnya pada Guru Bong.

"Aku merasa kau berbeda akhir-akhir ini, Lee Hyukjae. Apa kau punya masalah ataukah kau merasa gugup mengahadapi pertandingan selanjutnya?" tanya Guru Bong.

Lee Hyukjae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah ingin meninggalkan tempat ini. Hanya tinggal berdua dengan penjahat seperti Guru Bong membuatnya muak.

"Kau _leader_ tim kita, Lee Hyukjae. Seharusnya kau memberi contoh bagi rekan-rekanmu yang lain. Kalau kau kehilangan spirit seperti saat ini, bagaimana dengan anggota timmu yang lain? Kita hampir bisa meraih apa yang kita cita-citakan. Ini bukan akhir. Ini baru awal. Kita belum saatnya merasa berpuas diri. Perjuangan kita masih panjang," petuah Guru Bong pada Lee Hyukjae.

Lee Hyukjae diam terpekur mendengar ucapan Guru Bong itu. Di satu sisi ia juga merasa bersalah karena mengorbankan teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi di sisi lain ia juga semakin merasa berdosa karena mengingkari janjinya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku. Siapa tahu bebanmu akan berkurang dan perasaanmu menjadi lebih ringan sehingga performamu pun juga akan semakin baik. Tidak loyo seperti ini," ujar Guru Bong.

"Saya mungkin memang mengecewakan Anda dan anggota tim yang lain, _Saem_. Tapi saya lebih kecewa lagi jika mengorbankan sahabat saya," kata Lee Hyukjae ambigu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Guru Bong tak mengerti.

"Saya sudah mengambil keputusan, _Saem_. Lebih baik saya mengundurkan diri dari anggota tim. Maaf, tapi hati dan pikiran saya tak lagi ada di sini. Asa dan cita-cita saya sudah musnah. Anda bisa memilih pengganti saya atau berjalan bersama anggota tim yang lain. Mulai detik ini saya bukan lagi menjadi bagian dari tim ini," ucap Lee Hyukjae tegas.

Lee Hyukjae membereskan isi tasnya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan tempat latihan. Di lain pihak Guru Bong merasa amat terkejut saat mendengar pengunduran diri Lee Hyukjae yang mendadak dari anggota tim.

"Lee Hyukjae, tunggu!" sergah Guru Bong.

Lee Hyukjae menulikan telinganya akan panggilan itu. Ini keputusan terbaik yang ia buat. Seharusnya sudah lama ia membuat keputusan seperti ini. Namun, hatinya baru terbuka saat ini. Cho Kyuhyun adalah prioritas utamanya saat ini.

Lee Hyukjae menutup pintu kamar asramanya dengan pelan. Wajahnya lesu. Tak ada semangat menyala seperti yang selama ini ia tunjukkan.

"Aku sudah membuat keputusan," kata Lee Hyukjae lirih pada sosok tak kasat mata yang menatapnya dari sudut kamar.

"Keputusan apa?"

"Aku keluar dari tim."

Sosok itu, Cho Kyuhyun, membelalakkan maanya tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Lee Hyukjae padanya barusan. Ia merasa telinganya ada yang salah atau menangkap suatu ungkapan tak masuk akal.

"Untuk apa kaulakukan itu? Itu adalah satu hal yang sangat kauidam-idamkan sejak dulu," kata Kyuhyun yang tak bisa menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya.

"Aku tak bisa lagi berpura-pura. Bersikap munafik adalah hal paling aku benci. Sudah cukup Guru Bong membuat buta hatiku. Aku tak mau lagi menjadi bagian dari Guru Bong, dalam bentuk apa pun itu," kata Lee Hyukjae mantap.

"Kau sudah lama ingin mewujudkan cita-citamu itu. Dan kau pun melepaskannya karena aku," kata Kyuhyun penuh sesal.

"Aku sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi. Aku tidak menyesal melepas apa yang dulu sangat ingin aku raih. Aku tidak lagi ingin melakukan apa yang aku suka, melainkan apa yang benar. Ini adalah keputusan paling benar yang aku ambil."

"Kau tak akan menyesalinya?" tanya Kyuhyun gamang.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak jauh-jauh hari," jawab Hyukjae mantap.

Kyuhyun termangu mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu. Lee Hyukjae yang loyal dan setia kawan. Lee Hyukjae yang baik, bahkan terlalu baik. Kyuhyun merasa ia terlalu banyak merepotkan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tahu, Kyu? Dalam sekejap semua yang dulu selalu kuimpikan untuk kuwujudkan lenyap begitu saja. Aku tak ingin lagi meraihnya. Dan aku tidak merasa sedih karena kehilangan itu. Mungkin semua itu hanya impian sesaat saja. Saat aku bangun, semuanya juga berlalu," kata Lee Hyukjae.

"Aku tak ingin kau menyesalinya suatu hari nanti, Hyuk. Atau kau merasa kecewa saat beranjak tua nanti karena gagal mewujudkan mimpimu di masa muda," ucap Kyuhyun ragu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesalinya. Sudah aku katakan ini adalah keputusan terbaik yang aku buat selama hidupku. Yang kulakukan ini adalah hal yang benar. Bagaimana mungkin aku menyesali kebenaran yang aku buat sendiri?"

"Aku harap begitu. Aku tak mau kau tiba-tiba menyusulku ke akhirat dan menyalahkanku karena gagal menjadi _dancer_ terkenal," kata Kyuhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Tenang saja aku tidak ingin cepat-cepat menyusulmu. Aku masih ingin hidup lama," jawab Lee Hyukjae.

"Hyuk, apa Guru Bong tidak akan merasa kehilanganmu. Kurasa dia akan terus membujukmu untuk kembali ke tim. Tak akan mudah baginya mencari penggantimu," ujar Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Biarkan saja dia membujukku atau bahkan memaksaku. Kata-katanya tak bisa lagi memengaruhiku," kata Lee Hyukjae.

"Lalu apa rencanamu sekarang?"

"Aku belum tahu. Aku ingin dia membayar apa yang sudah dilakukannya padamu. Penjahat bermuka dua seperti dia harus dihukum, Kyu. Ah, andai saja aku merekam semua yang ia katakan saat mabuk! Aku yakin sekarang Guru Bong sudah mendekam dalam penjara," keluh Lee Hyukjae.

"Kau punya rencana?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin tahu.

"Aku belum memikirkannya dengan pasti. Tapi, aku ingin menjebak Guru Bong. Aku harus mendapatkan pengakuannya," ucap Hyukjae dengan mantap.

Kyuhyun menatap Lee Hyukjae dengan ragu. Kyuhyun tahu betul kapasitas otak Lee Hyukjae. Mencari ide untuk menjebak Guru Bong mungkin akan sulit dicerna oleh otaknya yang boleh dibilang pas-pasan.

"Aku masih mencari cara. Kita tidak punya saksi dan bukti. Aku pernah bertaya pada Inspektur Kim. Bukti rekaman sudah cukup dijadikan bukti, tapi rekaman itu harus benar-benar valid. Hanya saja aku belum tahu bagaimana memaksa Guru Bong mengakui semua perbuatannya lalu merekamnya. Kita tak bisa menyodorkan alat perekam langsung di depan mulutnya kan?" jelas Lee Hyukjae.

"Kalau itu yang kaulakukan tentu saja amat sangat mustahil ia mau membuka mulut. Malahan bisa-bisa ia yang menutup mulutmu untuk selama-lamanya, seperti yang sudah ia lakukan padaku," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya aku harus mulai memata-matainya. Muak rasanya melihatnya berkeliaran ke sana ke mari, padahal ia sudah melakukan suatu kejahatan. Benar-benar serigala berbulu domba," kecam Lee Hyukjae.

"Aku akan mendukungmu, Hyuk. Tapi, hati-hati! Guru Bong orang yang licik. Jangan sampai kau nanti yang terperosok ke dalam lubang yang digalinya," ingat Kyuhyun pada sahabatnya itu.

Lee Hyukjae mengangguk. Sekarang ia harus berpikir keras bagaimana caranya mereka bisa menjebak Guru Bong. Jebakan ini harus dibuat dengan sempurna hingga Guru Bong tidak memiliki celah untuk melarikan diri.

Seperti yang sudah Lee Hyukjae duga sebelumnya, Guru Bong terus saja mencercanya dengan berbagai petanyaan mengapa ia tiba-tiba saja mengundurkan diri dari tim. Guru Bong bahkan mengajaknya berbicara empat mata dan membujuknya supaya Lee Hyukjae kembali memperkuat tim _dance_.

Tapi hati Lee Hyukjae sudah bulat. Ia tak ingin terlibat apa pun lagi dengan Guru Bong. Asanya sudah mati. Harapnya sudah musnah. Setiap kali mereka bertemu muka, Lee Hyukjae lebih memilih untuk menghindar.

Bukan hanya Guru Bong sebenarnya yang menjadi masalah. Seluruh anggota tim _dance_ pun beramai-ramai menginterogasi Lee Hyukjae. Mereka menyesalkan keputusan Hyukjae yang memilih meninggalkan tim di saat yang tidak tepat.

Mereka sangat membutuhkan Lee Hyukjae. Dia _leader_ tim mereka. Anggota tim merasa kehilangan panutan dengan tiadanya Lee Hyukjae di tengah-tengah mereka.

Lee Hyukjae mau tak mau juga merasa bersalah pada anggota im, namun ia tak mungkin menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Apa yang sudah menjadi keputusannya tak dapat ia tarik kembali.

Cukup sekali ia mengecewakan sahabatnya dan ia tak mau melakukannya untuk kedua kalinya. Ia harus membuat prioritas penting dalam hidupnya. Anggota tim _dance_ masih bisa berjalan tanpa dirinya, namun Kyuhyun hanya punya dirinya.

Meskipun Lee Hyukjae selalu menghindari Guru Bong, namun sebenarnya ia selalu mengawasi Guru Bong. Setiap ada kesempatan, Lee Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun selalu memata-matai Guru Bong.

Kyuhyun yang lebih sering melakukannya karena ia bisa mengawasi Guru Bong tanpa terlihat. Guru Bong tak akan tahu kalau meskipun Kyuhyun mengawasinya selama dua puluh empat jam. Sekalipun Kyuhyun selalu mengekorinya ke mana pun Guru Bong pergi, Guru Bong tak akan pernah merasakan kehadirannya.

Lee Hyukjae mencatat dan mengingat-ingat apa saja yang dilaporkan Kuhyun padanya. Jadwal-jadwal Guru Bong juga dicatatnya baik. Lee Hyukjae harus benar-benar memperhitungkan kapan dan di mana ia akan menjebak Guru Bong.

Ia hanya punya satu kali kesempatan. Tak boleh ada kata gagal. Sekali gagal, Guru Bong bisa langsung mencurigainya dan mungkin akan membuatnya lenyap juga seperti Kyuhyun.

"Guru Bong selalu ada di ruangannya ketika ia tidak mengajar. Kita hanya bisa tahu kegiatannya selama berada di sekolah. Guru Bong tidak tinggal di asrama, jadi kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang dilakukannya di luar sekolah," kata Kyuhyun.

"Tak bisakah kau mengikutinya sampai ke rumahnya?" tanya Lee Hyukjae.

"Tidak bisa, Hyuk. Aku tak bisa keluar lingkungan sekolah. Seperti ada dinding tak terlihat yang membuatku terperangkap di sini dan tak bisa keluar," keluh Kyuhyun.

Lee Hyukjae juga mengeluh. Jadi mereka hanya punya waktu selama Guru Bong berada di sekolah. Itu artinya ia hanya punya waktu dari pagi hingga petang. Itu sulit karena waktunya singkat sekali. Lee Hyukjae tak bisa membolos pelajaran atau menyelinap keluar asrama. Peraturan sekolah dan asrama sangat ketat. Lee Hyukjae bisa kena masalah kalau ia mencoba melanggarnya.

"Guru Bong jarang terlihat di sekolah dan asrama di luar jam kerjanya. Kita tak mungkin menjebaknya saat ia sedang mengajar atau di tengah keramaian anak-anak. Kalau kita ingin berhasil, ia harus benar-benar sendiri," ucap Lee Hyukjae.

"Seharusnya kau tak buru-buru keluar dari tim," kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Huh, apa maksudmu?" tanya Lee Hyukjae.

"Kalau kau tak keluar dari tim dan tim dance kita lolos babak awal minggu depan, kau pasti akan punya lebih banyak waktu dengan Guru Bong. Siapa tahu ia akan mengajakmu merayakannya dan ia mabuk lagi. Kau bisa lebih mudah menjebaknya kalau dia sedang mabuk," kata Kyuhyun.

Lee Hyukjae menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan ada benarnya juga. Mengapa hal seperti itu tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya sebelumnya.

"Aku tak berpikir sampai ke situ," kata Lee Hyukjae yang merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Itulah dirimu. Otakmu terlalu lambat bekerja," cemooh Kyuhyun tanpa perasaan.

"Yak, aku melakukannya juga untukmu! Aku benar-benar serius ingin membantumu. Dan kau malah mengolokku seperti itu. Dasar tak tahu terima kasih!" kata Lee Hyukjae yang mulai merasa panas telinganya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, sebelum kau melakukan sesuatu lebih baik kau berpikir dulu. Gunakan otakmu lebih banyak apalagi untuk hal penting seperti sekarang ini!" balas Kyuhyun dengan tidak tahu diri.

Lee Hyukjae mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu. Sudah baik ia mau membantu. Bukannya berterima kasih setan kecil itu malah mengolok-olok kapasitas otaknya.

"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi. Semoga saja ada malaikat yang berbaik hati mau menolong setan kurang ajar sepertimu," ucap Lee Hyukjae dongkol.

Lee Hyukjae mematikan lampu kamarnya. Ia naik ke atas ranjang dan bersiap untuk tidur. Kyuhyun masih duduk di lantai di samping ranjang yang ditempati Hyukjae.

"Hyuk-Hyuk!" panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hmm," balas Lee Hyukjae.

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk berkorban terlalu banyak untukku. Untuk semua yang kaulakukan untukku. Kau tahu aku tak akan pernah bisa membalasnya," kata Kyuhyun.

Lee Hyukjae menatap Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di sampingnya. Sejengkel-jengkelnya Lee Hyukjae pada mulut besar Kyuhyun, namun ia tak akan sampai benar-benar marah pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kita sahabat, Kyu. Aku tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang penting untuk sahabatku sebelumnya. Meskipun sekarang kita berbeda, namun aku juga ingin kau merasa damai. Kau berhak memperoleh ketenangan jiwa" kata Lee Hyukjae, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tahu, Hyuk? Kalau kita berhasil mengungkap kejahatan Guru Bong, kita tak akan bertemu lagi. Aku mungkin tak ada lagi di sini. Urusanku sudah selesai," ujar Kyuhyun.

Kali ini Lee Hyukjae tak bisa membendung lagi air matanya. Ia terisak pelan. Kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi membuat hatinya pilu. Namun itulah yang terbaik. Memang harus seperti itulah akhirnya.

Lee Hyukjae tak akan bisa lagi menahan Kyuhyun. Kedamaian bagi Kyuhyun juga berarti perpisahan bagi mereka.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Hyuk. Hiduplah dengan baik dan selalu bahagia," kata Kyuhyun lagi," dan berhentilah menangis kau terlihat jelek!"

"Kau yang membuatku menangis, bodoh! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Kita punya jalan hidup masing-masing. Aku tahu kebersamaan kita tidak selamanya. Tapi kita akan saling mengingat. Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu. Dan aku pun berharap kau juga begitu," kata Lee Hyukjae tersedu.

"Aku tak akan pernah lupa. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu. Kalau reinkarnasi itu benar adanya, aku ingin terlahir kembali sebagai orang yang mengenalmu. Aku ingin terlahir kembali di tempat di mana kau ada."

Air mata Lee Hyukjae turun semakin deras. Ia tak mau kehilangan sahabatnya itu, namun ia juga harus merelakannya. Ini yang terbaik teriak batinnya. Ini benar-benar yang terbaik.

TBC

Annyeong readerdeul, sudah lama kan cerita ini nganggur? Sudah hampir tiga bulan (maaf…maaf). Sebenarnya part 15 ini mau aku bikin part yang terakhir, tapi ternyata terlalu panjang. Jadinya dipotong jadi dua part deh (maaf lagi…). Happy reading ya guys, semoga suka dengan part yang molor ini. Jangan lupa review ya. Gomawo, deep bow.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

"Aku tak bisa menunggunya lagi, Kyu. Harus hari ini. Aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Wajah munafiknya selalu menghantuiku," ucap Lee Hyukjae keras pagi itu.

"Tapi, kita belum membuat rencana dengan lebih matang," balas Kyuhyun.

"Kita sudah hampir sebualan membuat rencana dan semua rencana itu tak ada yang bisa direalisasikan," gerutu Hyukjae sebal.

Lee Hyukjae akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuat Guru Bong mengakui kejahatannya. Ia ingin Guru Bong mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal atas perbuatannya. Dosa Guru Bong yang menghilangkan nyawa sahabatnya sungguh tak termaafkan.

"Kau ingin memikirkan rencana apa lagi, Kyu? Aku sudah bolak-balik membuat rencana. Tapi, akhirnya kau sendiri yang menolak semua rencanaku itu," geram Lee Hyukjae.

"Semua rencanamu terlalu riskan, Hyuk. Kau tahu apa risikonya kalau gagal? Aku tak mau kau berakhir sepertiku," keluh Kyuhyun.

Hal yang masuk akal kalau Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Lee Hyukjae. Anak itu jarang menggunakan otaknya dengan sempurna. Sedangkan Guru Bong orang yang sangat licik. Sekali rencana mereka gagal, bukan tidak mungkin Guru Bong juga akan melenyapkan Lee Hyukjae. Sama seperti Guru Bong melenyapkannya dulu.

"Semakin lama kita berpikir, semakin banyak juga kita menemukan kelemahan pada rencana kita. Aku memang tidak bisa membuat rencana yang sempurna, Kyu. Menurutku sebaik apa pun kita memiliki rencana, tapi kalau kita tidak melakukannya, hasilnya adalah sia-sia. Kita hanya bisa berdoa pada Tuhan supaya rencana kita berhasil. Kita juga harus percaya pada tekad dan insting kita. Aku akan menjebak Guru Bong sampai ia tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Aku hanya mau kau mendukung semua rencana dan usahaku. Itu saja," bujuk Hyukjae lagi.

"Kau yakin kita akan berhasil, Hyuk?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih merasa sangsi.

"Aku yakin. Kalau aku tidak yakin, aku tak akan repot-repot memaksamu menyetujui rencanaku ini," kata Hyukjae mantap.

"Kalau gagal?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kalau memang gagal, anggap saja kita sedang sial. Berdoa saja, ia tidak akan melakukan hal keji padaku. Mungkin aku akan berurusan dengan bruder kepala atau mungkin juga dengan oang tuaku karena dianggap telah memfitnah guru," kata Lee Hyukjae.

"Apa aku tidak bisa membujukmu untuk menunda rencana itu, Hyuk?" keluh Kyuhyun sendu.

"Mau sampai kapan kita menundanya, Kyu. Kukira sudah cukup waktunya. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat. Apalagi kau tahu, minggu kemarin tim _dance_ sekolah kita menempati posisi terbawah. Meskipun tidak sampai tereliminasi, namun banyak yang menyangsikan tim _dance_ kita akan mampu bertahan sampai puncak kompetisi. Dua hari yang lalu Lee Donghae juga sempat memohon padaku untuk memperkuat tim _dance_ sekolah kita. Aku akan menemui Guru Bong. Aku akan berbasa-basi dengannya sebentar sebelum aku menyerangnya. Aku sudah memikirkan masak-masak rencana ini. Tak ada waktu yang lebih baik lagi daripada hari ini," jelas Hyukjae pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae lama. Di wajahnya tersirat keyakinan dan keteguhan hati. Kyuhyun berharap pengharapan Lee Hyukjae akan menjadi kenyataan. Ia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Lee Hyukjae. Kalau sampai Lee Hyukjae bernasib sama sepeti dirinya, Kyuhyun tidak bisa memafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mendukungmu, Hyuk. Hanya saja aku tak bisa banyak menolongmu. Tapi, aku akan tetap mengawasimu. Hahh, andai saja aku punya kemampuan untuk membantumu," kata Kyuhyun akhirnya, menyerah pada keinginan Lee Hyukjae.

Lee Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun itu. Kyuhyun yang mau mendukungnya membuat perasaannya lega.

"Terima kasih, Kyu, karena kau sudah mau percaya padaku. Tunggu saja hasilnya aku pasti bisa membongkar kedok Guru Bong!" kata Hyukjae tulus.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, Hyuk. Kau rela melakukan semua itu untukku. Aku hanya menyusahkanmu kan?" ucap Kyuhyun.

Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat ketulusan dan kesetiakawanan Lee Hyukjae.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, bodoh! Kau membuatku ingin menangis," kata Lee Hyukjae yang juga merasa terharu.

"Jangan menangis untukku, Hyuk! Kau jelek kalau menangis," ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Lee Hyukjae melotot mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu. Anak ini selalu saja mengejeknya, apa pun keadannya. Paling tidak hatinya baik, meskipun ia akui kalau wajahnya hanya sedikit di ambang batas rata-rata.

Lee Hyukjae duduk di tangga yang menghubungkan ruang olah raga dengan ruang kesenian. Malam itu masih banyak anak yang mengikuti kegiatan olah raga dan kesenian. Lee Hyukjae sengaja duduk menunggu di sana.

Ia menunggu sampai suasana sepi, baru ia akan menemui Guru Bong. Lee Hyukjae menunggu dengan hati berdebar. Ia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Benda-benda yang dibutuhkannya sudah tersimpan rapi di dalam tas selempangnya.

Guru Bong dan tim _dance_ -nya masih berlatih di dalam ruangan. Tadi, Lee Hyukjae juga sempat bertemu dengan Lee Donghae. Wajah Lee Donghae sudah berbinar-binar gembira saat melihat Lee Hyukjae naik ke lantai dua tempat ruang kesenian berada. Ia sudah mengira Lee Hyukjae mau kembali mengisi kekosongan di tim _dance_ mereka.

Lantai satu sudah mulai sepi. Menandakan para siswa yang mengikuti kegiatan olah raga sudah menyelesaikan latihannya. Lampu-lampu di lantai satu juga sudah banyak yang mulai padam. Hanya beberapa lampu saja yang masih dibiarkan menyala sebagai penerangan.

Lee Hyukjae menunggu dengan gundah. Semakin malam merangkak naik, semakin debar jantungnya tak beraturan. Diam-diam Lee Hyukjae juga merasa takut kalau rencananya malam ini akan gagal.

"Kau bisa membatalkan rencanamu kalau kau mulai ragu, Hyuk," kata sebuah suara di belakangnya yang hampir membuatnya menjerit kaget.

"Kau, bisa tidak kau tidak mengagetkanku!" gerutu Hyukjae kesal.

Cho Kyuhyun duduk di samping Lee Hyukjae. Ia menatap wajah Hyukjae yang basah karena titik-titik keringat di kening dan pipinya.

"Kau merasa takut kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak takut," seru Hyukjae.

Lee Hyukjae berusaha setengah mati menyembunyikan ketakutannya di depan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mau kata-kata Kyuhyun memengaruhinya dan membuatnya membatalkan rencana yang sudah dibuatnya sendiri.

"Jangan bicara yang membuat semangatku luntur! Seharusnya kau mendukungku bukannya membuatku ragu dengan diriku sendiri," sungut Hyukjae kesal.

"Aku tidak membuatmu ragu. Aku hanya tidak mau kau melakukan sesuatu yang keliru. Kau tahu, Hyuk, aku sayang padamu. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu. Aku juga tidak mau kau celaka. Apalagi kau celaka karenaku," ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus menatap ke arah Lee Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa. Percayalah aku akan berhasil malam ini. Malam ini kita akan merayakan kemenangan kita saat Guru Bong diborgol dan digiring polisi ke penjara," kata Hyukjae berapi-api.

Kyuhyun akan menimpali ucapan Lee Hyukjae itu saat pintu dorong di belakangnya terbuka. Enam orang siswa yang juga dikenal Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menenteng tas ransel mereka. Wajah, rambut, dan pakaian mereka basah oleh keringat.

Para siswa itu, kecuali Lee Donghae, tertegun saat melihat keberadaan Lee Hyukjae di sana. Namun, wajah mereka terlihat senang dan bersemangat melihat Lee Hyukjae. Sama seperti Lee Donghae, mereka juga mengira Hyukjae mau bergabung lagi dengan tim _dance_ mereka.

"Lee Hyukjae? Ah, aku tak mengira kau benar-benar datang ke sini. Kenapa tidak masuk saja?" sapa Guru Bong yang telah berdiri di belakang anak-anak yang tengah menyalami dan menyapa Lee Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae mau bergabung dengan kita lagikan, _Saem_?" tanya Lee Donghae bersemangat.

Lee Donghae sampai memeluk erat leher Lee Hyukjae saking semangatnya hingga membuat Hyukjae sesak napas karenanya.

"Kalau itu keputusan Lee Hyukjae, aku pasti akan sangat senang," ujar Guru Bong sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, Hyuk, tim kita seolah kehilangan spirit setelah kau pergi. Ada sesuatu yang kurang saat kau tidak ada," keluh Lee Donghae muram.

Lee Hyukjae tersenyum gundah mendengar penuturan Lee Donghae itu. Ia ke sini bukan untuk itu. Justru Hyukjae merasa kedatangannya malam ini akan mengubur dan menghancurkan impian teman-temannya itu.

"Aku akan bicara dulu dengan Guru Bong," kata Lee Hyukjae.

Ia berharap akan mengakhiri semuanya ini dengan cepat. Mengingat wajah Kyuhyun yang kontras dengan wajah sumringah teman-teman setimnya saat ini membuat Lee Hyukjae takut kalau ia sampai berubah pikiran.

"Dan beri tahu aku kabar baiknya besok pagi, OK!" seru Lee Donghae.

Lee Hyukjae mengeluh dalam hati. Setelah semua ini selesai, ia perlu memohon ampun pada semua anggota tim _dance_. Ia tak ingin menghancurkan impian mereka, tapi Lee Hyukjae tak punya pilihan lain. Ia tak mau impian menghalangi kebenaran.

"Nah, Lee Hyukjae, ada apa kau ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Guru Bong saat mereka tinggal berdua di dalam ruangan latihan.

Teman-temannya yang lain sudah kembali ke kamar asrama masing-masing. Hanya tinggal Lee Hyukjae dan Guru Bong sekarang. Sosok Kyuhyun berada entah di mana. Saat Guru Bong menyapanya di luar tadi sosok Cho Kyuhyun langsung mennghilang begitu saja.

Lidah Lee Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja terasa kelu. Tenggorokannya seperti tersumbat sesuatu. Benar kata Cho Kyuhyun, saat kau berhadapan lanngsung dengan orang yang dituju, maka kecemasanlah yang lebih menguasainya.

"Lee Hyukjae?" tanya Guru Bong lagi saat Lee Hyukjae tak juga membuka suara.

"Saya ke sini bukan untuk kembali ke tim, _Saem_ ," kata Lee Hyukjae akhirnya dengan susah payah.

Guru Bong mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Lee Hyukjae. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikehendaki oleh Lee Hyukjae saat ini.

"Lalu?"

"Saya hanya ingin Anda mengatakan kejujuran."

"Apa maksudmu, Lee Hyukjae?" tanya Guru Bong.

"Saya tahu Anda meyembunyikan sesutu yang besar selama setahun lebih. Anda menyembunyikan kebohongan itu rapat-rapat," tandas Lee Hyukjae.

"Menyembunyikan apa, Lee Hyukjae? Aku tidak tahu apa yang kaumaksud," tanya Guru Bong yang tak tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan Hyukjae.

"Anda yang melakukannya kan? Anda yang membunuh Cho Kyuhyun," ucap Lee Hyukjae keras.

"Apa ini, Lee Hyukjae? Membunuh? Bagaimana bisa kau menuduhku seperti itu?" seru Guru Bong menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Anda tidak usah mengelak. Saya tahu semuanya. Anda sendiri yang mengatakannya. Anda sendiri yang bicara seperti itu," tukas Lee Hyukjae.

"Apa yang kukatakan, Lee Hyukjae? Di mana kau mendengarnya?" kata Guru Bong.

"Anda ingat beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat tim kita lolos babak seleksi. Anda mengajak kami semua keluar. Anda membeli alkohol lalu mabuk. Anda tidak ingat apa saja yang Anda ucapkan, Saem. Tapi saya mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas. Anda membunuh Kyuhyun. Anda sendiri yang melenyapkannya untuk menutupi kebusukan Anda," kata Lee Hyukjae mulai meradang.

Bong Sae Hyuk mengatupkan bibirnya erat-erat. Ia tidak menyangka apa yang sudah disembunyikannya selama ini bisa terbongkar. Dan itu semua karena keteledorannya. Lebih parah lagi Lee Hyukjae yang mendengarnya langsung dari mulutnya.

"Apa lagi yang kaudengar?" tanya Guru Bong waspada.

Bong Sae Hyuk mulai bersikap waspada pada Lee Hyukjae. Ia tidak tahu sejauh mana Lee Hyukjae mengetahui rahasianya. Ia juga tidak tahu berapa banyak kalimat pengakuan yang diucapkannya selama ia mabuk.

"Tidak banyak, tapi cukup untuk membuat Anda dipenjara. Anda seharusnya malu dengan yang Anda lakukan. Anda seorang guru yang seharusnya melindungi murid-muridnya, bukan malah mencelakakannya. Parahnya lagi hal itu Anda lakukan untuk menutupi kebobrokan Anda," kecam Lee Hyukjae.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa saja tentang apa yang kaudengar itu, Lee Hyukjae? Pada teman-temanmu atau keluargamu?" tanya Guru Bong mencoba mencari tahu seberapa banyak yang tahu tentang kejahatannya.

"Saya belum punya bukti untuk menceritakannya pada semua orang. Maka dari itu, saya ke sini supaya Anda mengakui perbuatan Anda dan menyerahkan diri. Anda masih punya hati nurani kan?" kata Lee Hyukjae.

"Jadi, tak ada yang tahu? Dan kau pun tak punya bukti? Ha ha ha… aku tak tahu kau itu terlalu lugu atau bodoh, Lee Hyukjae. Kalau kau tak punya bukti, untuk apa aku repot-repot menyerahkan diri? Kau bisa menceritakannya pada semua orang yang kaukenal. Tapi kujamin, tak ada pengaruhnya untukku. Tak ada yang tahu kalau aku sudah membunuh Cho Kyuhyun dan bukti pun juga tidak ada. Alat yang kugunakan untuk membunuhnya pun juga sudah kumusnahkan. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjadi saksi sudah menjadi kerangka dan membusuk dalam tanah," ucap Guru Bong culas.

Gigi Lee Hyukjae sampai bergemeletuk karena menahan marah. Jari-jari tangannya juga terkepal karena marah dengan sikap tanpa rasa bersalah yang ditunjukkan Guru Bong itu.

"Saranku, Lee Hyukjae, kau menutup mulutmu itu rapat-rapat. Atau aku juga bisa membuat nasibmu berakhir seperti Cho Kyuhyun," gertak Guru Bong.

Guru Bong berjalan mendekati Lee Hyukjae untuk sekadar menakutinya. Secara refleks Lee Hyukjae mundur menjauhi Guru Bong. Meskipun tekadnya sudah bulat untuk memojokkan Guru Bong, namun tak dipungkiri Lee Hyukjae juga merasa takut pada Guru Bong.

"Kita buat kesepakatan yang menguntungkan, Lee Hyukjae. Kita lupakan saja masalah ini. Kau pura-pura saja tidak pernah mendengar apa pun yang kuucapkan. Aku akan memberimu ganjaran yang setimpal. Aku akan membantumu masuk ke agensi besar. Kau ingin menjadi seorang artis kan? Aku bisa membantumu. Bukankah itu cukup adil?" tawar Guru Bong mencoba bernegosiasi dengan Lee Hyukjae.

Lee Hyukjae mencibir mendengar tawaran Guru Bong itu. Apa Guru Bong mengira ia jenis orang yang dengan mudahnya berkhianat hanya karena iming-iming ketenaran yang belum tentu akan dapat diraihnya.

"Saya bukan penjilat, _Saem_. Saya juga bukan pengkhianat. Anda seharusnya malu dengan diri Anda sendiri. Anda melakukan segala cara untuk menutupi borok Anda sendiri. Anda tidak pantas untuk dihormati," cemooh Lee Hyukjae ketus.

"Lalu apa maumu sekarang, Lee Hyukjae?" kata Guru Bong.

"Saya sudah mendapatkan apa yang saya cari. Saya sudah bilang kan kalau saya hanya ingin kejujuran Anda. Sekarang saya sudah mendapatkannya. Semua yang Anda katakan sudah terekam, saya tinggal menyerahkan pengakuan Anda tadi pada polisi" kata Lee Hyukjae sambil menepuk-nepuk tasnya.

Guru Bong terkesiap. Ia tak menyangka Lee Hyukjae datang menemuinya hanya untuk hal ini, hanya untuk menjebaknya demi sebuah pengakuan.

"Kau, kau menjebakku?" tanya Guru Bong tak percaya.

"Saya yakin tidak akan mendapatkan yang saya mau dari Anda dengan mudah. Seperti Anda yang menghalalkan segala cara, saya pun akan melakukan segala cara supaya Anda mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatan Anda, _Saem_."

Lee Hyukjae tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia sudah memiliki pengakuan langsung dari Guru Bong. Pengakuan yang akan menjeratnya untuk diadili. Lee Hyukjae berbalik hendak meninggalkan Guru Bong yang masih berdiri mematung sambil menatapnya tajam.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah. Guru Bong melakukan gerakan yang tidak pernah disangka Lee Hyukjae. Guru Bong menarik keras rambut Lee Hyukjae, lalu membenturkan kepalanya ke pintu kayu yang tertutup.

Lee Hyujae berteriak kesakitan lalu jatuh ke lantai. Kepalanya pusing luar biasa. Lee Hyukjae merasakan keningnya basah dan mengaburkan pandangan matanya. Lee Hyukjae mencoba berdiri, namun Guru Bong malah menahan kepalanya agar tetap menempel pada lantai.

"Kau tak bisa melakukan itu padaku. Akku tidak akan membiarkannya. Aku bisa membuatmu bernasib sama seperti Cho Kyuhyun. Kau mengancamku, hah! Sekarang kau rasakan akibatnya!" bentak Guru Bong kalap.

Lee Hyukjae semakin menjerit keras tatkala tekanan di kepalanya semakin kuat. Namun, sekejap kemudian Guru Bong membekap mulut Lee Hyukjae dengan handuk. Guru Bong memaksa Lee Hyukjae berdiri lalu menyeret Lee Hyukjae menaiki tangga menuju atap gedung. Lee Hyukjae meronta hendak melepaskan diri, namun Guru Bong jauh lebih kuat darinya. Guru Bong juga membenturkan kepala Lee Hyukjae sekali lagi ke dinding supaya tenaganya melemah.

Guru Bong menendang pintu kayu yang menuju atap sampai menjeblak terbuka. Matanya sudah gelap. Ia mulai kalap. Anak yang diseretnya itu bisa membahayakan hidupnya.

Hanya ada satu jalan keluar yang ada di benak Guru Bong. Ia harus melenyapkan Lee Hyukjae secepatnya. Anak itu sudah mengetahui rahasia yang ditutupya rapat-rapat. Dan sekarang anak itu mendesaknya untuk bertanggungn jawab.

Guru Bong menyeretnya higga ke tepi pembatas gedung. Lee Hyukjae bergidik ngeri saat melihat ke bawah. Di belakang gedung ada selokan besar. Tepi selokan yang terbuat dari plengsengan beton tampak mengerikan dilihat dari atas sini. Lee Hyukjae tahu nyawanya terancam saat ini.

Lee Hyukjae berontak. Ia tidak mau berakhir seperti ini. Guru Bong bisa melenggang bebas kalau sampai hidupnya berakhir sebelum ia membari tahu siapa pun tentang hal ini.

Cho Kyuhyun yang juga sudah berada di atap gedung menatap panik pada keadaan Lee Hyukjae. Ini yang ia takutkan. Ini yang ia khawatirkan. Guru Bong terlalu licik dan kuat. Ia bisa melakukan apa pun. Apalagi saat ini ia sudah gelap mata. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada satu jalan pintas, menyingkirkan Lee Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Suaraya hanya bisa ia dan Hyukjae saja yang tahu. Sekuat apa pun ia berteriak, sekeras apa pun usahanya untuk menghentikan Guru Bong melukai Lee Hyukjae, tidak berarti sama sekali. Suaranya hanya bagai angin lalu yang berhembus.

Cho Kyuhyun hampir putus asa. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Matanya hanya menatap kosong Lee Hyukjae yang diseret Guru Bong hingga ke ujung atap pembatas gedung.

Lee Hyukjae meronta dalam cengkeraman Guru Bong. Sungguh, ia tidak mau mati konyol di sini. Mulutnya yang terbebat handuk hanya bisa melenguh. Apalagi kedua tangannya, yang dicengkeram paksa kuat Guru Bong. Lee Hyukjae hanya bisa mengandalkan kedua kakinya untuk bertahan sambil sesekali menyepak kaki Guru Bong.

"Arggh…!"

Bong Sae Hyuk berteriak keras ketika kaki Lee Hyukjae tanpa sengaja menendang tempurung lututnya. Kaki Lee Hyukjae memang kurus, tapi lutut cederanya yang terkena sepakan Lee Hyukjae langsung berdenyut sakit.

Sepakan Lee Hyukjae membuahkan hasil. Ia merasa cengkeraman tangan Guru Bong mulai mengendur. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Lee Hyukjae untuk melepaskan tangannya dan menjauhi Guru Bong.

"Kau tak bisa membunuhku semudah itu, Bajingan!" teriak Lee Hyukjae marah sambil menendang lutut Guru Bong sekali lagi.

Guru Bong berteriak kesakitan dan terguling sambil memegangi lututnya. Kaki kirinya sampai terasa kebas karena sakit yang luar biasa di lututnya itu.

"Kau mau lari dari tanggung jawabmu, hah! Kau mau melenyapkanku seperti kau melenyapkan Cho Kyuhyun? Jangan mimpi! Bajingan sepertimu tidak pantas hidup bebas. Kau pantas membusuk dalam penjara!" teriak Lee Hyukjae murka.

Lee Hyukjae maju mendekati Guru Bong yang tergolek di lantai atap. Pikirannya juga sama gelapnya dengan Guru Bong. Ia ingin melukai Guru Bong sebanyak mungkin. Ia juga ingin Guru Bong merasakan sakitnya dianiaya.

"Hyuk, sudah cukup!" sergah Kyuhyun saat ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau akan sama buruknya dengan dia kalau kau sampai melakukannya!" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau tahu apa yang sudah dilakukannya padamu? Ia membunuhmu dan ia ingin membunuhku juga. Kau pikir aku bisa mengampuninya semudah itu?" kata Lee Hyukjae sambil menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat.

Napas Lee Hyukjae tak beraturan. Dadanya bergemuruh menahan rasa marah. Seumur hidup baru kali ini Lee Hyukjae seemosional itu pada orang lain.

Di lain pihak Guru Bong menatap Lee Hyukjae dengan bingung. Ia memicingkan matanya antara merasakan sakit dan heran. Lee Hyukjae berteriak marah, tapi bukan padanya. Lee Hyukjae hanya meneriaki udara kosong di hadapannya.

'Mungkin anak ini sudah mulai gila,' pikir Guru Bong.

Ia beringsut pelan. Lee Hyukjae masih saja berteriak penuh kesal pada ruang kosong nan gelap itu. Lee Hyukjae tak menyedari bahwa Guru Bong sudah tertatih-tatih berdiri dan berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Ini adalah kesempatannya yang terakhir. Sekali dorong anak itu pasti akan terjatuh ke bawah. Selokan di bawahnya cukup untuk membuatnya tidak sadar untuk selamanya.

"Hyuk, awas!" teriak Kyuhyun yang menyadari pergerakan Guru Bong.

Lee Hyukjae berbalik dan berhadapan dengan Guru Bong. Namun terlambat, Guru Bong sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Tangannya yang kekar mendorong bahu Lee Hyukjae hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan.

Lee Hyukjae tidak punya kesempatan untuk menghindar. Terakhir kali yang ia rasakan adalah tubuhnya yang melayang ringan dengan udara dingin yang berdesir di bawah tubuhnya. Matanya menatap nyalang pada langit malam yang gelap. Langit yang terlihat semakin lama semakin jauh darinya.

Lee Hyukjae masih mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Ia juga masih bisa melihat wajah Guru Bong, mungkin untuk yang terakir kalinya, sebelum kepala dan tubuhnya membentur dinding beton di bawahnya. Sakit. Sekujur tubuhya terasa sakit. Namun sekejap kemudian Lee Hyukjae tak merasakan apa-apa lagi, selain gelap dan dingin yang mencekam.

Matahari juga masih rajin menampakkan sinarnya. Apa pun keadaannya mentari selalu menepati janjinya untuk bersua.

Semilir angin musim gugur membawa nuansa dingin yang kian suram. Sebentar lagi sudah musim dingin. Musim yang bertambah suram karena mentari hanya sesekali mengunjungi bumi.

Jam dinding yang ada di atas pintu berdetak pelan. Masih menunjukkan angka-angka yang sama setiap hari. Waktu terus berjalan meskipun manusia berhenti bernapas.

Nyonya Lee menyusut air matanya lagi. Entah sudah hari keberapa ia harus menyusut air mata yang jatuh tanpa diundang. Hatinya risau karena anak lelaki kesayangannya yang kini terbaring tak bergerak.

Ia tak ingin beringsut meninggalkan tubuh anak lelakinya itu. Itu tubuh anaknya. Siapa lagi yang akan menungguinya kalau bukan ia, ibunya. Suaminya sudah berulang kali menghiburnya. Meski matanya juga memancarkan kesedihan yang sama, namun ia masih ingat untuk menghibur istrinya, membawakannya makanan, bahkan menyuapi istrinya itu.

Tuan Lee tahu, ini saat yang paling menyedihkan dalam hidup keluarganya. Namun, ia harus kuat. Ia harus lebih kuat dari anggota keluarganya yang lain. Ia harus menjadi penopang bagi keluarganya.

"Dia akan bangun kan, _Yeobo_?" tanya Nyonya Lee sambil mengusap air mata yang kembali turun membasahi pipi tirusnya.

Nyonya Lee semakin miris saat melihat tubuh kurus anaknya yang dihubungkan dengan bermacam alat medis. Ada _bed side monitor_ untuk memonitor _vital sign_ , _ventilator_ untuk membantu pernapasannya, juga infus yang ditancapkan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Nyonya Lee tak rela melihat tubuh anaknya dimasuki dan ditancapi berbagai benda mengerikan itu.

"Hyukjae kita sangat kuat. Ia pasti akan bangun," sahut Tuan Lee.

"Tapi kapan?" tanya Nyonya Lee.

Pertanyaan itu yang tiap hari ia ucapkan. Kapan anak lelakinya itu akan membuka matanya kembali. Ini sudah hari ketiga dan Lee Hyukjae masih terbaring kaku di ruang ICU. Tubuhnya terhubung dengan berbagai selang dan kabel supaya ia bertahan hidup. Kalau bisa, ia akan menunggui anaknya itu selama 24 jam. Namun, dokter dan perawat hanya boleh menjenguknya sebentar, setelah itu ia harus rela melihat anaknya dari balik jendela kaca.

"Kenapa kita tidak boleh terus menungguinya di sini. Mereka jahat sekali. Kita ini kan orang tuanya," keluh Nyonya Lee lagi.

Tuan Lee mengela napas sabar. Ia tahu istrinya sedang kalut. Emosinya tidak stabil. Namun protes pada perawat dan dokter jaga juga bukan solusi. Ia juga ingin ada di dalam ruangan, menemani anaknya. Namun aturan tetap aturan yang tak bisa semudah itu dilanggar.

"Bagaimana kalau Hyukjae nanti bangun dan mencariku, _Yeobo_? Bagaimana kalau ia mencariku dan aku tidak ada di sini?" keluh Nyonya Lee lagi dengan isak tangis yang bertambah keras.

Tuan Lee hanya bisa membujuk dan memeluknya. Ia tahu kata-kata sudah tidak mempan lagi untuk menghibur kesusahan hati istrinya. Dalam hati ia hanya berharap, masih bisa melihat anak lelakinya lagi tersenyum ceria padanya, mendengar tawanya, dan melihat tingkah lucunya lagi. Ia tak mau kehilangan anaknya. Orang tua mana pun tidak ada yang ingin ditinggalkan oleh anak kesayangannya apalagi untuk selamanya

Tuan dan Nyonya Lee duduk terpekur di samping ranjang pasien tempat tubuh Lee Hyukjae terbaring tanpa daya. Pikiran mereka kalut, hati pun ikut berkecamuk. Harap-harap cemas pada nasib putra tersayang mereka.

Tiba-tiba Nyonya Lee menegakkan tubuhnya. Tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan putranya itu pun menegang. Matanya menatap seolah tak percaya.

" _Yeo…Yeobo_!" seru Nyonya Lee keras.

Ia hampir lupa di mana dirinya sekaang. Tadi ia merasakan jemari Lee Hyukjae yang ada dalam genggamannya bergerak-gerak. Rasa terkejut, lega, panik, dan bahagia bercampur jadi satu. Membuatnya tak bisa mengendalikan diri lagi.

Tuan Lee pun menatap putranya itu. Lee Hyukjae masih terbaring diam di atas ranjangnya, namun matanya yang semula tertutup sekarang terbuka dan tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu.

Tuan Lee cepat-cepat memanggil dokter jaga. Ia keluar dari ruang tempat Lee Hyukjae dirawat untuk memanggil dokter.

Nyonya Lee terisak pelan melihat keadaan putranya itu. Hatinya yang risau berubah menjadi sukacita. Akhirnya putra kesayangannya itu pun membuka matanya.

"Hyukjae- _ah_ , ini _Eomma_ , Nak," panggil Nyonya Lee sambil mengusap pucuk kepala anaknya itu dengan sayang. Hyukjae-nya sudah sadar, Hyukjae-nya telah kembali.

" _Eo…mma_ …!" sahut Lee Hyukjae lemah dan terbata.

Nyonya Lee menganggukkan kepalanya kuat-kuat menanggapi panggilan putra kesayangannya itu. Meskipun lega luar biasa, namun air mata masih deras mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Iya, ini _Eomma_. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan sembuh. _Eomma_ akan menemanimu. Tunggu _Appa_ -mu masih memanggil dokter, ne!"

Lee Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa lemas dan tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya juga terasa ringan seperti tak ada apa pun di dalamnya. Hidungnya entah disumpal dengan apa, membuatnya risih namun juga nyaman. Aliran udara yang memasuki rongga hidungnya terasa menyegarkan.

Tuan Lee masuk ke ruang ICU tak lama kemudian. Di belakangnya ada seorang dokter yang usianya masih sangat muda dengan seorang perawat.

"Syukurlah Anda sudah sadar," ucap dokter muda itu pada Lee Hyukjae.

Dokter itu mengecek detak jantung Lee Hyukjae dengan stetoskop yang dibawanya. Ia juga memeriksa bagian tubuh Lee Hyukjae yang lain. Perawat yang membantunya tengah mengecek tekanan darah dan membenahi infusnya.

"Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, namun masa kritis masih belum berlalu. Pasien masih harus tinggal di ruang ICU untuk observasi lanjutan. Kalau keadaannya sudah semakin membaik pasien, bisa dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan. Saya ada di ruang jaga kalau nanti ada apa-apa," ucap dokter itu pada kedua orang tua Lee Hyukjae.

Tuan dan Nyonya Lee tersenyum lega. Anaknya sudah tidak apa-apa kini. Tidak ada lagi yang akan menyakitinya, tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

" _Eomma_ , bagaimana Kyuhyun?" tanya Lee Hyukjae yang menyentakkan orang tuanya.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Hyuk? Kyuhyun sudah lama pergi," kata _eomma_ -nya.

Kekhawatiran menyelinap lagi di hati Nyonya Lee. Bagaimana tidak, Lee Hyukjae mencari orang yang sudah lama tiada di saat-saat seperti ini.

Lee Hyukjae tersadar bahwa ucapannya barusan membuat ibunya risau. Ia lupa bahwa hanya dirinya yang tahu tentang Kyuhyun selama ini.

"Kyuhyun, orang yang membunuh Kyuhyun, orang yang sudah membuatku terjatuh dari atap gedung, bagaimana dia?" tanya Lee Hyukjae.

"Apa yang kaukatakan, Hyukjae-ah?" tanya Tuan Lee tak paham.

"Guru Bong pembunuh Kyuhyun. Ia juga ingin membunuhku saat aku tahu kebenarannya," ujar Hyukjae tersengal.

"Guru Bong yang terjatuh bersamamu, dia ingin membunuhmu?" tegas Tuan Lee tak percaya.

"Itu benar, Appa. Sekarang di mana dia? Dia tidak boleh bebebas. Dia harus dihukum," teriak Lee Hyukjae mulai kalap.

"Hyukjae-ah, tenanglah. Ingat kondisimu!" bujuk Nyonya Lee.

"Tasku, di mana tasku, Eomma? Aku punya semua buktinya di dalam tasku. Aku sudah merekam pengakuan Guru Bong. Aku harus menyerahkannya pada polisi," seru Lee Hyukjae.

Tuan Lee memeluk tubuh anaknya yang bergerak liar dan hendak bangun dari tidurnya. Ia membujuk Lee Hyukjae untuk lebih tenang mengingat kondisinya yang baru saja siuman.

"Hyukjae-ah, tenanglah. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengatakannya padamu ekarang, tapi Guru Bong sudah tewas sesaat setelah tiba di rumah sakit ini. Jenasahnya sudah diambil keluarganya untuk dikremasi," jelas Tuan Lee pada anaknya itu.

Lee Hyukjae mendesah keras. Air matanya mengalir membasahi pipi tirusnya yang membiru. Guru Bong saudah mati. Guru jahat itu sudah pergi menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Dia mati, _Appa_? Dia benar-benar sudah mati?" tanya Hyukjae meminta ketegasan dari ayahnya.

"Iya, Hyukjae, Guru Bong sudah tiada. Tapi, benarkah itu, benarkah Guru Bong ingin membunuhmu?" tanya ayah Lee Hyukjae.

"Itu benar, Appa. Ia ingin membunuhku karena aku tahu dia sudah membunuh Kyuhyun," jawab Lee Hyukjae.

Tuan Lee terduduk lesu di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang Lee Hyukjae. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau orang yang dikenalnya dengan sangat baik dan ramah ternyata berhati jahat. Ia bahkan berniat untuk menghilangkan nyawa anak kesayangannya.

"Dia sudah menerima hukumannya, Hyukjae- _ah_. Bukan hukuman dunia, namun hukuman kekal. Setiap manusia harus mempertanggungjaeabkan semua yang pernah dilakukannya selama hidup kan? Ah, ya, _Appa_ hampir lupa. Inspektur Kim hampir tiap hari ke sini untuk melihatmu. Tasmu juga sudah diambil oleh Inspektur Kim untuk barang bukti. Namun Inspektur Kim tak mengatakan apa-apa pada kami tentang itu. Inspektur Kim hanya berpesan kami harus menghubunginya kalau kau sudah siuman. Inspektur Kim harus menjalankan tugasnya sebagai polisi. Mungkin Inspektur Kim sudah tahu semuanya lewat bukti yang kausimpan dalam tasmu itu," kata Tuan Lee.

Lee Hyukjae mengangguk pelan. Ia bisa bernapas lega sekarang. Guru Bong memang tak sempat mempertanggungjawabkan kejahatannya di dunia ini namun ia pasti akan mendapatkan hukumannya di kehidupan kekal. Memang bukan seperti yang diharapka oleh Lee Hyukjae, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Kyuhyun bisa tenang sekarang. Arwahnya tak akan penasaran lagi untuk mendapatkan keadilan. Mungkin Hyukjae tak akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar meninggalkan dunia ini dan menuju rumahnya yang kekal. Hyukjae merasa senang meskipun ia juga merasa sedih berpisah dengan sahabatnya itu untuk selamanya.

 _8 years later…_

Lee Hyukjae berjalan tenang melewati lorong menuju ruang kelasnya. Ini tahun keempatnya menjadi seorang guru. Setelah ia menyerahkan semua mimpi dan angan-angannya untuk menjadi seorang artis, Lee Hyukjae meraih asanya untuk menjadi seorang guru.

Satu hal yang sangat disyukurinya, ia bisa mengajar di sekolah ini. Sekolah yang 8 tahun lalu menjadi tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Ia mengajar kesenian, sesuatu yang memang menjadi bakatnya sejak dulu.

Tahun ini adalah tahun pertamanya memperoleh jabatan sebagai wali kelas. Ia akan menjadi wali kelas bagi anak-anak yang duduk di kelas 1. Lee Hyukjae gugup tentu saja, wali kelas bukanlah tugas yang mudah dan remeh. Ia bertanggung jawab besar untuk mengasuh murid-muridnya layaknya orang tua di sekolah.

Lee Hyukjae membuka pintu ruang kelasnya yang terletak di ujung lorong. Kelas itu penuh dengan siswa yang seluruhnya laki-laki. Lee Hyukjae tersenyum pada anak-anak baru yang wajahnya juga menyiratkan kegugupan sama seperti dirinya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" sapa Lee Hyukjae.

"Selamat pagi, _Saem_!" jawab anak didiknya serempak.

"Selamat datang di kelas baru dan tentunya sekolah baru kalian. Setelah tiga hari kalian mengikuti orientasi sekolah, hari ini kalian akan mengikuti kegiatan di dalam kelas. Saya, Lee Hyukjae, wali kelas kalian selama satu tahun ke depan. Selain menjadi wali kelas, saya juga akan mengajar kesenian. Saya harap kita bisa bekerja sama dan menjalin hubungan yang baik selama satu tahun ke depan," kata Lee Hyukjae membuka sambutannya pagi ini.

"Sebelum kita memulai pembelajaran, _Saem_ akan mengabsen kalian satu per satu. Silakan berdiri jika nama kalian disebut!" lanjut Lee Hyukjae lagi.

"Ahn Yeong Sang," panggil Lee Hyukjae pada anak dengan nomor absen satu.

"Saya, Saem."

Seorang anak berkaca mata tebal yang duduk di ujung depan dekat pintu berdiri. Anak itu mengangguk hormat pada Lee Hyukjae sebelum ia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Baek Soo Jin."

Seorang anak yang luar biasa kurus berdiri dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan oleh anak yang sebelumnya dipanggil Lee Hyukjae.

"Byun Seo Jong."

Lanjut Lee Hyukjae pada anak dengan urutan absen setelahnya. Seorang anak jangkung yang duduk di bagian tengah berdiri dan mengangguk hormat padanya.

"Cho Kyu…Hyun…."

Lee Hyukjae terkesiap saat melafalkan nama itu. Pelupuk matanya terasa pedas, sekujur tubuhnya terasa dingin, dan hatinya tercekat.

"Saya, _Saem_."

Lee Hyukjae mengarahkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruang kelas. Anak yang baru saja dipanggilnya itu berdiri di ujung kelas paling belakang.

Lee Hyukjae semakin tercekat, matanya tajam menatap anak yang masih berdiri dan tersenyum padanya itu.

Anak itu, Cho Kyuhyun, dengan rambut hitamnya, dengan mata bulatnya yang tajam, dengan seringainya, dan suaranya, benar-benar mirip dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya 8 tahun yang lalu.

THE END

Yeay, akhirnya cerita ini tamat sudah. FF pertama yang aku buat, selesai sampai di sini. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau baca, suka, dan review cerita ini (maaf saya tidak bisa menyebutkan satu per satu, but you're all the best, guys). Mianhe kalau endingnya kurang sesuai dengan harapan. That's all I can do. Semoga FF yang lain juga bisa dilanjutkan sampai tamat seperti FF ini. Gomawo and happy reading.


End file.
